Cásate conmigo
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Cuando Sasuke se entera de que Sakura, su ex, se casa con su primo, decide amenazar a Hinata, su asistente, con despedirla si no viaja con él a Konoha y se hace pasar por su prometida para ayudarle a traer de vuelta el interés de Sakura. Todo marcha sobre ruedas y sin esfuerzo, hasta que Sasuke se da cuenta de que nada es lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Cuando Sasuke se entera de que Sakura, su ex, y la única mujer a la que ha amado incondicionalmente se casa con su primo, decide amenazar a Hinata, su asistente, con despedirla si no viaja con él a Konoha y se hace pasar por su prometida para ayudarle a traer de vuelta el interés de Sakura.**

**Todo marcha sobre ruedas y sin esfuerzo, hasta que Sasuke se da cuenta de que nada es lo que él creía y que los sentimientos a los que se aferraba no existen.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Eran las siete y media de la mañana y la estridente melodía de la alarma sonó, resonando con toda su intensidad en el dormitorio. Era la hora de levantarse y, aunque a desgana, Hinata sacó una mano de entre las sábanas y buscó el aparato para silenciarlo. Se estiró con fuerza antes de tomar una respiración profunda y sentarse en la cama. Abrió los brazos en cruz, estiró y arrugó los dedos de los pies antes de ir a tomar una ducha. Se lavó los dientes, se maquilló, se vistió con su ropa habitual y, tras recogerse el pelo tomó su bolso de encima de la mesa y salió del apartamento con dirección a su trabajo: una importante editorial en la que trabajaba de asistente de uno de los editores.

Adoraba leer y aquel trabajo era un verdadero privilegio para ella, le encantaba.

Todas las mañanas, antes de ir a la oficina, debía pasarse por un Starbucks que había cerca. A Sasuke, su jefe le gustaba un tipo de café en concreto, y no podía conseguirse en las máquinas de la oficina por lo que ella, como su asistente, debía conseguírselo antes de empezar la jornada.

—¿Un Pumpkin spice latte con extra de todo y un Caramel Macchiato? —Preguntó el chico del mostrador acostumbrado a verla todas las mañanas y sabiendo que esa era su orden de cada día. Ella asintió con una sonrisa en respuesta—. Espere por ahí. En seguida está su pedido.

La muchacha se hizo a un lado y esperó, pacientemente, a que hicieran sus cafés.

Le gustaba cuando observaba a las chicas de las máquinas preparar cada café como si fuera único. Tan pronto como le ofrecieron el cartón en el que estaban encajados los dos vasos, tiró de él y fue hacia la entrada y, tratando de no chocar con nadie, alzó la mano con las bebidas y caminó a paso ligero entre el gentío matutino hacia la oficina.

Corrió al ascensor y presionó el botón que le llevaría al piso treinta y nueve. Una vez ahí salió rápidamente evitando tropezar con sus compañeros, cogió la pila de sobres de su jefe del carrito del mensajero y llegó al despacho de Sasuke. Empezó a colocarlo todo para que se viera ordenado, soltó uno de los cafés junto a una servilleta a un lado de la mesa y la primera correspondencia del día en el otro lado.

Encendió el aire acondicionado a veintitrés grados tal como a él le gustaba y abrió las cortinas a la mitad, para que solo se iluminara una parte de la oficina. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que él apareciera.

—Buenos días —saludó él tan fríamente como siempre, empujando la puerta de cristal y ofreciéndole su americana y su maletín.

—Buenos días, Sasuke.

—¿Qué tenemos ésta mañana?

—Reunión a las once por lo de la presentación de Jugo. Y Kakashi quiere verte en su despacho en media hora.

—¿Ha dicho qué quiere? —ella negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke se sentó detrás de su mesa, pulsó el botón del ordenador para que fuera encendiéndose y entre tanto, destapó el vaso de café. Al dar el primer sorbo se apartó, mirando el envase, luego se fijó en ella.

—¿Necesita algo? —Preguntó, creyendo que le había dicho algo y no le había escuchado.

—No. Nada. Hoy el café está delicioso.

Hinata le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, pensando en lo raro que era. Ese café tan cargantemente especiado tenía un sabor poco agradable, mirase como lo mirase, por lo que, que dijera que estaba delicioso era para llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

Dándole la espalda, destapó su vaso y al acercárselo a los labios sintió el intenso aroma a especias. Sin pensarlo corrió hasta su jefe y le cambió un café por otro.

—Hey, ¿qué haces?

—Lo siento. Me había equivocado de vaso.

Sasuke la miró ceñudo y, cuando iba a replicarle por haberle quitado el que estaba bebiendo, sonó el teléfono, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. En realidad, cada mañana tomaba ese café por mera costumbre, porque era el favorito de alguien importante para él y porque, al beberlo y sentir esa explosión de sabor en la boca, era como si pudiera sentirla cerca.

El que tomaba su asistente no solo era menos intenso, también era más sabroso y menos cargado.

—Es Kakashi. —Dijo la asistente al colgar el teléfono—. Dice que si no tienes nada que hacer puedes subir ahora.

—Está bien —se quejó, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella, quien había descolgado su americana para ayudarle a ponérsela—. Por cierto, creo que ya es hora de dejar el pasado atrás —Hinata no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería, pero tan pronto como Sasuke se ajustó la chaqueta se giró hacia ella—. El café de mañana, quiero que sea como el tuyo.

No dijo más ni esperó a que ella respondiera. Salió del despacho y caminó hacia el ascensor. Detestaba cuando Kakashi le mandaba llamar, y detestaba aún más cuando el mismo no respetaba sus palabras y le hacía ir antes.

Subió al último piso, donde Kakashi Hatake tenía su ostentoso despacho. Llamó con dos toques y entró.

Su jefe lo miraba con una expresión extraña, recostado en su sillón. Tenía un sobre nacarado entre las manos, un sobre atado con un lazo de blonda de color gris y una mariposa de papel. Kakashi llevaba al menos veinte años casado, y su hija también lo había hecho hacía unos meses por lo que no entendió el motivo de aquella invitación, pero tampoco le preocupó, ya que no era para él. O eso creyó.

El presidente estiró el brazo y dejó el sobre frente a él.

—No he querido esperar a dártelo después.

—¿Quién se casa?

—No lo he mirado. No lo sé. Llega de Konoha, así que supongo que alguien de tu familia.

Sasuke cogió el sobre con reticencia, si alguien de su familia fuera a casarse lo sabría. Tiró de la mariposa que hacía de cierre para el lazo y al abrirlo y fijarse en los nombres sintió como se le detenía el corazón.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh?

—Que si estás bien. Te has quedado pálido.

—Sí, sí, estoy... estoy bien. ¿Esto es todo lo que querías? ¿Puedo volver a mi despacho?

El hombre alzó las manos en un gesto de permiso y Sasuke no dudó en apretar el sobre en un puño y dirigirse de vuelta a su oficina.

Al entrar, Hinata estaba terminando de atender una llamada y tan pronto como dejó el auricular en el aparato, Sasuke señaló la puerta para que saliera.

No podía creer que realmente pusiera aquellos nombres en esa invitación.

Hacía ya siete años de su ruptura, pero Sasuke no había sido capaz de superarlo. Desde Sakura no había podido salir con una chica por más de un mes, y siempre había tratado de evitar dar un paso más en todas aquellas relaciones que se limitaban a cenas, sexo y poco más. Nunca accedió a ir a sus casas o a que ellas pisasen su apartamento, nunca permitió que mencionasen un futuro en el que él no creía, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a pensar en nada que no fuera una relación superficial. Pero con Sakura no había sido así, con ella había tenido sueños e ilusiones, con ella había hecho el amor en la casa de ella, en su coche, en la playa y en decenas de sitios donde cualquier pareja de enamorados lo harían. La amó, la amó con todo su ser, y ella se aprovechó de ello, sabiendo que, hiciera lo que hiciera, él siempre volvería a ella. Ahora su nombre estaba grabado en aquel papel con letras doradas, pero el que había junto al de ella no era el suyo, sino el de otra persona.

Miró la invitación y trató de quitar las arrugas planchándola con las manos.

—Perdona, Sasuke, son casi las once. —Dijo Hinata, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de cristal—. ¿No deberías ir yendo a la reunión?

Sasuke se puso en pie y, tras tirar el sobre en la papelera, se acercó a ella.

—Prepárate. Tú vienes conmigo. —Dijo hosco.

—Pero yo soy tu asistente, no hago nada en una reunión como esa ni me dejarán entrar.

—Me importa un bledo. He dicho que vienes y vienes. ¿Acaso quieres ser despedida? —gritó, llamando la atención de todos los empleados de la planta, quienes empezaron a mirarles y a cuchichear—. Puedo dejarte en la calle con una sola palabra, ¿me oyes? —Ella asintió con la cabeza, con la mirada fija en el suelo y abrazándose a su agenda—. He preguntado si me oyes.

—Si. H-he… he oído.

—Bien. Pues sígueme. —Antes de entrar en el ascensor, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y miró a los empleados, quienes rápidamente volvieron a sus labores.

Nunca había sido un tipo amable, Sasuke creía que si era agradable con sus empleados, eventualmente empezarían a abusar de la confianza, por lo que los trataba a todos fría y distantemente, incluida su asistente, una muchacha inteligente, responsable y preocupada siempre de hacer el mejor trabajo posible, con necesidades económicas y con un gran afán de superación.

Como ella había predicho, los directivos no la dejaron entrar en la sala, la invitaron, amablemente, a esperar a Sasuke en los asientos de cuero de la sala de espera, donde había dos asistentes más.

—No se te ocurra irte sin mí —advirtió, señalándola con el dedo.

—Entendido.

Hinata se sentó en los sillones dejando ir un suspiro. Había visto a Sasuke así alguna vez, pero jamás, en los dos años que llevaba trabajando para él en la editorial, la había tratado así a ella. Tragó con fuerza imaginando el horrible día que le esperaba.

Aquella invitación le había dejado tan traspuesto que no lograba escuchar dos palabras seguidas de cualquiera de los que estaba allí reunido, lo único que le venía a la cabeza era cómo diablos iba a presentarse en su pueblo y asistir a la boda de su ex con otro. Pero tampoco podía poner una excusa y librarse sin más, sobre todo porque el futuro novio no era otro que su primo, y quien había sido su mejor amigo en el mundo. Antes de poder darse cuenta, los hombres alrededor de la mesa sonreían satisfechos, poniéndose en pie y estrechándose las manos. Sasuke solo hizo lo mismo.

Al salir de la sala de juntas, divisó a su asistente en los sillones de cuero, a una veintena de metros de donde él estaba. Sonreía ligeramente por algo que alguno de los otros asistentes le decía y de repente se le ocurrió algo, una idea estupenda con la que volver a conquistar a Sakura.

Durante el resto de la mañana, y parte de la tarde, fue dándole forma a su pequeño plan, calculando los pros, calculando los contras... Era bueno con todo lo que se proponía, por lo que esto tampoco le saldría mal.

A la salida de la reunión de la tarde, a la que también había hecho que Hinata le acompañase, se acercó a ella con el mismo aire de superioridad que tenía siempre, le señaló el ascensor e hizo que le siguiera.

—¿Cómo ha ido la reunión? ¿Se publicará el manuscrito de Amai?

—La reunión ha ido como siempre. Y si, después de leer algunos fragmentos de los que marcaste hemos decidido publicarlo. —Explicó, entrando en el elevador.

—Qué ilusión. Me encanta ser testigo del crecimiento de un escritor.

—¿Te he preguntado? —Hinata rodó los ojos mientras se dirigían al despacho.

Hacía algo más de seis horas que Sasuke le había echado de su oficina, por lo que, cuando él entró, ella simplemente se quedó fuera.

—¿No piensas pasar?

—Lo siento, es que me has hecho estar fuera todo el día y creí que querías estar solo.

Sasuke la miró de arriba a abajo, analizándola centímetro a centímetro. Sí, ella sería perfectamente válida para el papel que iba a asignarle.

Se sentó en su sillón de ejecutivo y, recogiendo la invitación de la papelera, estiró el brazo, descolgando el teléfono. Iba a ir a su pueblo, pero no lo haría solo, y tampoco lo haría para asistir a una maravillosa y enternecedora boda, no, lo que haría sería recuperar a Sakura, hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó, con una sonrisa que Hinata nunca antes había visto—. Sí, claro que estoy bien. Sí, la recibí esta mañana. —Hizo una pausa mientras miraba a su asistente—. Sí, iré. La boda es en dos semanas, pero necesito preparar algunas cosas, no puedo irme sin más. Estaré allí en unos días. Vale. Yo también a ti. Adiós. —Tan pronto como dejó el auricular en el aparato fijó la vista en Hinata—. No hagas planes para la semana que viene. Vendrás conmigo a Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Hinata lo miró confundida, dudado de si lo que había oído era cierto o una simple alucinación.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó.

—Creo que tienes buen oído y has entendido a la perfección lo que te he dicho.

—Es que lo que has dicho no tiene nada que ver con trabajo. Si no he entendido mal vas a una boda. No sé qué se supone que haría allí tu asistente.

—Muy fácil, vendrás conmigo y les haremos creer que eres mi prometida.

La asistente lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera completamente loco y, sin dejarle terminar salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo solo. Pero Sasuke no pretendía dejar las cosas así. Salió de detrás de su escritorio y corrió tras ella, dándole alcance antes de que entrase en el ascensor.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —Ella alzó los hombros—. Vamos.

Con su aspereza habitual, agarró uno de sus brazos y tiró de ella de vuelta a la oficina. No era su intención tener que explicarle sus planes, pero dadas las circunstancias, no parecía tener otra alternativa.

Estaba escuchando, incrédula, la historia que su jefe le estaba contando, aun así, no entendía las razones por las que ella tenía que hacerse pasar por su prometida, ¡su prometida! No lo aguantaba, era un tipo insufrible y despreciable y, por muy guapo que fuera, ni una sola vez deseó un acercamiento entre ambos, y estaba segura de que él pensaba igual, por lo que no tenía ni idea de cómo se le había ocurrido una barbaridad como aquella.

—¿No tienes una amiga, una ex o alguien cercano para proponerle esto?

—¿Crees que si lo tuviera lo haría con mi asistente?

—Supongo que entenderás si te digo que no, ¿verdad?

—Yo supongo que sabrás lo que puede pasarle a tu contrato si no lo haces.

—Eso es extorsión y puedo ir a hablar con Kakashi.

—Perfecto. Ve, y me encargaré de que después de Gold End Books no puedas poner un pie ni en un quiosco de calle. —Soltó con altanería y arrogancia—. Ya es hora de irse. Te doy hasta mañana para que lo pienses.

En realidad, pese a la amenaza, no había mucho que pensar. Ella no iba a ser un instrumento que él pudiera usar para engañar a otros. ¿La despediría? Quizás, pero buscaría un trabajo en el que su jefe no fuera un ogro engreído y orgulloso, donde su jefe no tratase a los demás como si no tuvieran sentimientos, donde su jefe no fuera un tipo desalmado.

A diferencia de cada día en los dos años que había estado con él, no le ofreció su chaqueta, descolgó su bolso y, tras mirarle de reojo, salió de allí. Por suerte todos en la planta se habían ido, y no le preguntarían por lo ocurrido, lo que no podría explicar debidamente porque ni siquiera lo había entendido.

Sasuke le dio alcance en el ascensor, pero ninguno dijo nada. Luego ella bajó en el vestíbulo y él siguió bajando para ir al aparcamiento.

El letrero de Beer&More parpadeaba por culpa de una bombilla medio fundida, algo que, bajo su punto de vista, le daba poca presencia, pero no importaba, ella sabía bien que no hay que juzgar un libro por su cubierta, así que entró en el bar. Todo estaba medio en penumbra. Bombillas de pocos vatios colgaban encima de las mesas y lo que más llamaba la atención al entrar era la barra, grande, en el centro del local.

Rara vez bebía, cuando necesitaba evadirse conducía hasta la costa y pasaba las horas cerca del faro, frente al mar.

Pero lo que su jefe le había dicho hacía algo más de una hora había sido lo peor que habría imaginado que escucharía en una editorial seria e importante como lo era esa. Tomó aire con fuerza y se adentró en el establecimiento, buscando un lugar apartado de cualquier otra persona en la barra. El joven camarero se acercó para tomar su orden, y poco después, colocaba frente a ella un vaso con hielo en el que vertió un líquido cremoso de color beige.

Sasuke llevaba su segunda copa cuando la vio entrar. No iba a ese bar a diario y sobre todo, evitaba pisar allí los viernes, ya que algunos de los empleados bebían allí, pero aquella noche había sido una buena decisión. Cuando vio que el camarero terminó de llenar su vaso y la dejaba sola, tomó su copa junto al posavasos y se acercó a ella.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó, soltando la bebida en la barra y sentándose en el taburete al lado del de ella.

Hinata ahogó un pequeño gritito, maldiciendo internamente por la mala idea de haber entrado en un bar como aquel.

Se vio tentada de levantarse y moverse un poco más allá, pero era evidente que Sasuke haría lo mismo, y la molestaría hasta escuchar lo que quería oír.

—¿Estás pensando qué vas a hacer?

—Declinar. Si me despides encontraré otro trabajo. Pero no pienso dejar que me uses para engañar a tu familia.

—No es engañarles. En su presencia nos comportaremos como si de verdad estuviéramos locos el uno por el otro.

—¿Y luego qué? Una vez consigas lo que quieras y yo me vaya, tendrás que decirles la verdad. Les romperás el corazón cuando les cuentes que nada de lo que decías era cierto.

—Cuando esto termine, estarán tan contentos de verme feliz a mí que no les importará una pequeña mentira.

—No sé, Sasuke.

—Si solo estás dudando por eso no acepto un no.

—¿Y cuándo lo aceptas? Llevo tres años trabajando en la editorial y dos de ellos siendo tu asistente. Nunca te conformas con un no, siempre tiene que ser todo cómo y cuándo tú quieres.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras terminaban el contenido de sus vasos.

La música sonaba suave, dando un ambiente agradable e íntimo, pero aun así Hinata se sentía violenta por tener a su jefe al lado con aquella extraña petición. Degustó el último sorbo de su copa y se puso de pie, tirando de su bolso con intención de irse. Sasuke se dio cuenta y rápidamente la imitó. Caminó tras ella hasta la calle y la siguió con un par de pasos de distancia.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo raro que resulta que vayas siguiéndome?

—No te sigo, solo voy en esa misma dirección.

—Ya. Pues puede ir delante, por favor.

—No. Porque entonces parecerá que tú me persigues a mí.

Hinata se echó a reír pero no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando.

Después de diez minutos dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo decidió acercarse a una plaza cercana en la que había varios bancos. Allí podrían hablar ya que ya había anochecido y no había nadie. Se acercó a uno de los asientos del centro y se sentó, mirando como Sasuke hacía lo mismo a su lado.

—Me has explicado que quieres recuperar a tu ex antes de que se case, pero no me has contado por qué razón tienes que fingir tener una prometida.

—Porque mi padre y mis hermanos creen que soy un tipo patético, deprimente y asqueado.

—Bueno... algo de razón tienen... —murmuró por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sasuke la escuchase.

—Nunca he sido capaz de superar nuestra ruptura. No he sido capaz de mantener una relación por comparar a todas con Sakura, por no ser capaz de abrirme y porque ninguna me llenaba.

—Supongo que no rompisteis hace dos días, ella va a casarse con otro. ¿No crees que quizás ella esté enamorada de ese otro y estar con él la colme de felicidad?

Pese a llevar siete años separados, le costaba escucharlo en boca de otra persona, y más aún escucharla decir que iba a casarse con otro, sobre todo porque ese otro era alguien que llevaba su misma sangre.

—Ese otro es mi primo. Y esa es otra de las razones por las que no puedo ir solo. Ir acompañado por una supuesta prometida es demostrarles que soy más fuerte que antes, que puedo encajar que ella se case con otro, que he madurado.

—Pero no pretendes ir a ver como se casa con otro, sino a recuperarla. Para eso no necesitas una falsa prometida. ¿Sabes qué? Está bien, acepto. Empieza a darme curiosidad este asunto. —Dijo, sin creer que ella misma estuviera aceptando ayudar a un cretino como lo era Sasuke—. Pero tengo condiciones.

—Sabes que no estás en posición de poner condiciones. Tu contrato...

—No me amenaces con eso. Es infantil. Además, quien no está en posición de negarse eres tú. ¿Quieres oírlas o no? —Sasuke asintió, girándose para mirarla—. Quiero un aumento de, al menos, el veinticinco por ciento. Trabajar contigo es una tortura y quiero ser recompensada. —Él abrió la boca con intención de replicar, pero ella siguió hablando—. Darás a todo el mundo el respeto que se merecen. Trabajan en la misma editorial que tú y tienen puestos distintos, pero no por ello son menos importantes o menos valiosos. A diferencia de ti, ellos tienen sentimientos y les debes el mismo respeto que ellos a ti.

—¿Pides por otros?

—Y por mí también ya que soy empleada y, en no pocas ocasiones, también me tratas como si fuera despreciable. Y la última condición, me escucharás cuando te diga que un manuscrito es bueno y le prestarás atención. Aunque no se publique. Pasan miles de novelas por nuestras manos y ni una sola vez has querido siquiera leer ninguna de mis sugerencias.

Sasuke la miró fijamente durante unos instantes. Fuera del trabajo parecía un poco menos seria, al menos esa era su pequeña apreciación. Su forma de hablar era ligeramente más suave de lo que era en la oficina, un poco menos respetuosa. No habían tenido a penas contacto visual desde que se habían encontrado, al contrario que en la editorial, pero su postura tampoco era tan rígida. Fue entonces cuando se entretuvo en analizarla, esta vez no como empleada, sino como mujer. No era una chica demasiado alta, de hecho no lo era, era delgada pero bien formada. Su cabello no era el típico negro, sino uno con reflejo azulados y sus ojos eran como dos perlas.

Era bonita, a su manera, y su voz era dulce y melodiosa, pero estaba lejos de ser su estilo: alta, con piernas largas y curvas de vértigo, enormes pechos y buen trasero. Estereotipo, tal vez, pero mujeres con las que todo hombre sueña en su fuero interno. Claro que Sakura no cumplía una de esas cualidades, pero tenía todo lo demás.

Al ver que Sasuke la miraba de esa forma extraña se puso de pie, al parecer no tenía intención alguna de responderle sobre sus condiciones, y ella no pretendía pasar más tiempo del necesario en su compañía.

—¿Te vas? Deja que te acompañe.

—Me voy. Llevo cinco minutos completamente incómoda porque no has dejado de mirarme de esa forma tan rara, y tampoco me has dado una respuesta. Seguro debo parecerte la chica más estúpida que has conocido.

Tiró de su bolso y empezó a alejarse de él, dejándolo en el banco de aquella plaza. Debía estar loca para haberle dicho que aceptaba.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo... siento. No quería mirarte de forma tan indiscreta. Creo que tus condiciones son... Puedo consultar lo de tu aumento de sueldo. No se te han pagado las horas extras y puedo usarlo como excusa. El trato hacia los demás... Soy el jefe en esa planta, debo hacerme respetar.

—Pero no pisoteando la dignidad de otros, ni amenazando con despedirles, ni ejercer ese control opresivo, Sasuke. Eres respetable porque eres el jefe, pero comportarte como un cretino ególatra solo consigue que los demás te odien.

—¿Tú también me odias?

—Bueno... No eres lo que yo diría un jefe ideal. —Dijo totalmente sincera—. Intentarás ser amable con ellos. Es una de mis condiciones si quieres que haga lo que quieres. Si no, puedes ir pensando en qué pondrás en mi carta de despido.

—Vale, vale. Lo intentaré al menos, ¿De acuerdo? —Ella levantó las cejas con una expresión de incredulidad—. Con respecto a la tercera condición... No es tu trabajo recomendarme manuscritos... eres una asistente. —Esta vez ella rió con sorna y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y con intención de seguir su camino hasta casa—. Pero puedo aceptar sugerencias. —Alzó la voz para que le escuchase.

Aceptar la propuesta de Sasuke llevaba consigo la responsabilidad de fingir ser alguien que no era, de mentir a una familia que no conocía por culpa de otra mujer, de tener más contacto del deseado con su jefe... pero también tenía cosas buenas, una era descansar durante una semana, algo que le vendría realmente bien, ya que, el muy detestable, no le había permitido irse de vacaciones ni una sola vez en dos años. También viajaría al otro lado del país, y probablemente visitaría lugares que de otro modo no pisaría. Aceptar ir con él era una barbaridad sin sentido, pero trataría de aprovecharse de ello.

—Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke.

—No te echarás para atrás, ¿no?

—No. No lo haré.

La semana transcurrió sin que ni Sasuke ni Hinata mencionasen nada sobre su falso compromiso o sobre ese viaje. En la editorial se comportaban tan distantes como siempre, aunque él había empezado a mostrarse un poco menos hostil hacia el resto de empleados y todos allí lo notaron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

A penas faltaba una hora para que Sasuke pasase a buscarla para ir al aeropuerto ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haber decidido ayudarle. Ahora no estaba segura de haber metido lo correcto en las maletas, ni estaba conforme con llevar dos bultos como equipaje. Creía llevar lo necesario, y era consciente de que en cualquier momento podría comprar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle falta, aun así, abrió el trolley grande y empezó a rebuscar en él todo lo que iba, repasando mentalmente: neceser con cosas de higiene personal en pastillas, zapatos, camisas, pantalones, ropa interior para una semana, algo de abrigo por si refrescaba... De pronto sonó la puerta, dudaba que fuera Sasuke, ya que él solía ser puntual, y creía imposible que pasase a buscarla una hora antes, sobre todo, teniendo claro que podía no estar lista. Pero al abrir lo encontró ahí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con ropa informal, con un aspecto juvenil y desenfadado que ella desconocía totalmente.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó mirándolo con sorpresa—. No esperaba que pudieras ese tipo de ropa.

—Vamos, Hinata, ¿acaso crees que paso el día entero con esos incómodos trajes?

—Dios, creo que no podré hacerlo... Conozco todo lo que eres en la editorial, pero no sé nada de ti, no sé cómo eres, no sé tus gustos, tu comida favorita, tu... ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera sabía que pudieras vestir así.

—Podemos aprender lo esencial en el viaje. Nadie va a preguntarte mi color favorito o mi talla de ropa interior, mi familia me conoce, no necesita preguntar esas cosas. —Aclaró—. En cuanto a mi aspecto... tengo veintinueve años, no setenta. ¿Tú estás lista? —Ella asintió y corrió al dormitorio a por sus cosas—. Por cierto, me gusta cómo te queda el pelo así.

No se había hecho nada especial, simplemente lo llevaba suelto y desordenado. Al volver hacia la entrada, donde él estaba, Sasuke sonrió al comprobar que no llevaba tanto equipaje como supuso que llevaría.

Cualquiera de las chicas con las que salió alguna vez, incluso Sakura, llevaría al menos una decena de maletas con todo tipo de prendas absurdas, con la esperanza de encontrar el momento adecuado para usarlas y lucir modelitos exclusivos frente al resto de las chicas, pero ella no, ella arrastraba una maleta bastante pequeña, a su parecer, y una bolsa de mano de tamaño medio.

Se acercó a ella y, tras estirar el brazo para rodearla y quitarle los bultos se percató de su perfume.

Hinata siempre usaba un perfume sutil con una fragancia dulzona que le encantaba, de hecho, siempre que ella salía de su despacho o cuando caminaba por delante de él, buscaba ese aroma en el aire, por eso le gustaba que le acompañase a las reuniones, aunque no pudiera entrar.

—Me encanta tu perfume. —Confesó—. Es una de las cosas que más me gusta de que trabajes conmigo.

—Oh, vaya, qué amable. Y yo que creía que lo más valorable de mi trabajo era el esfuerzo que hacía en levantarme antes para llevarte tus deliciosos cafés matutinos, llevar actualizada tu agenda, leer diligentemente todos los manuscritos que me das, obedecer tus ordenes...

—Vale, vale. Intentaba hacerte un cumplido, pero veo que está de más, viniendo del despreciable ser para el que trabajas.

—No es eso. No necesitas hacerme cumplidos. Yo no trabajo para eso, y tampoco te estoy acompañando para recibir halagos o...

—Por cierto, antes de nada —interrumpió, soltando los bultos y poniendo las manos en sus hombros para detenerla. De uno de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón sacó algo y acto seguido se arrodilló frente a ella, ofreciéndole una joya—. Cásate conmigo.

—Sabes que no era necesario esta pantomima, Sasuke.

—No, no, espera. Es necesario. Se supone que estamos comprometidos. No puede haber compromiso sin petición, sin anillo y sin que me arrodille para pedírtelo, así que Hinata, amor mío —Hinata rodó los ojos en una expresión divertida—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Oh Sasuke, claro que quiero casarme contigo. —Rió, haciéndole reír a él también.

Sasuke cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas y acto seguido deslizó el anillo hasta dejarlo perfectamente colocado. Sus manos eran finas y delicadas, por lo que esa joya le quedaba especialmente bien.

—Pues ya estamos oficialmente comprometidos. Por cierto, ese anillo... Ese anillo era de mi bisabuela. Ella se lo dio a su hija cuando se casó, ésta se lo dejó a mi madre y ahora lo tienes tú.

—Madre mía. Entonces no puedo aceptar algo así —trató de quitárselo para devolvérselo, pero Sasuke le frenó.

—Si no llevas ese anillo sospecharán que lo nuestro no es verdad. Es evidente que solo le entregaría una joya así de importante a la única mujer con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. Se lo creerán del todo. Solo serán unos días, luego podrás quitártelo. Pero mientras tanto tienes que llevarlo y encargarte de que absolutamente todos lo vean.

Hinata no daba crédito a lo bien calculado que su falso prometido lo tenía todo. No se le escapaba absolutamente nada y, analizando eso, se dio cuenta del por qué daba resultado cualquier cosa que se propusiera, no solo era frio y arrogante, también era un tipo sumamente calculador. Lo miró unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada al asa de su maleta, gesto que él entendió.

Al salir cerró la puerta a conciencia y le siguió sin decir nada más hasta el vehículo.

Aquella iba a ser la primera vez que fueran juntos en su coche, siempre que salían a alguna reunión Sasuke hacía que les llevase uno de los chóferes de la editorial.

Por su carácter y por el aspecto pulcro y cuidado de Sasuke, creyó que llevaría un deportivo de lujo, algo ostentoso y llamativo, pero el coche que conducía era tan corriente que resultaba sorprendente.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Pensaba que tendrías un deportivo, un... no sé, algo de ricos, no algo tan normal como un Acura.

—No soy rico, por eso no conduzco un Ferrari, un Lamborghini o un deportivo caro. —Aclaró, abriéndole la puerta de copiloto antes de meter los bultos en la parte de atrás.

Al entrar en el coche se dio cuenta de que olía a él, a ese aroma masculino que siempre flotaba alrededor suyo, eso le hizo sonreír.

Cuando Sasuke cerró el maletero y se sentó en el asiento, Hinata no pudo evitar fijarse en él, no como el frio y prepotente jefe que era en la oficina, sino como el extrañamente agradable tipo que parecía ser. Era bastante guapo, un atractivo que hasta ahora no se había fijado: moreno, ojos ligeramente rasgados, barba corta perfectamente arreglada... Ese día llevaba el cabello revuelto, no repeinado y engominado como siempre, lo que le hacía verse más joven y desenfadado. Con el traje nunca se dio cuenta, pero con aquella camiseta que le quedaba ligeramente ceñida percató de que su abdomen tenía las abdominales bien marcadas, no es que fuera un musculitos, pero así como estaba era perfecto. Cuando él le miró, curioso por ver qué era lo que llamaba tanto su atención ella fijó la vista en la carretera, ligeramente ruborizada.

—¿Qué mirabas así?

—Nada... —disimuló.

—Dilo.

—Te miraba a ti. Realmente no pareces el mismo hombre que yo conozco. Vas vestido muy diferente, la forma en la que hablas... incluso tienes una expresión que nunca antes he visto en la oficina. ¿Te hace ilusión volver?

—Si. Están todos locos, pero los quiero... ¿Y tu familia?

—Yo... Prefiero no hablar de eso —respondió seria.

—Como quieras.

Entre ellos se hizo un silencio incómodo, pero no era raro que pasase algo así. Era habitual que no hablasen, y más aún cuando Sasuke tenía un mal día y terminaba regañando y amenazando con despedir a todo el mundo.

Cerca del aeropuerto había habido un accidente, a un camión se le había soltado la carga y estaba la carretera llena de troncos, por lo que tendrían que permanecer al menos un rato más en el coche a la espera de que retirasen los obstáculos que impedían el tráfico. En el vehículo de su derecha había dos niñas de unos ocho años y pronto Hinata empezó a sonreír, haciendo muecas al mirar por la ventanilla y tratando de ponerse seria al volver la vista al frente.

Sasuke la observaba tratando de contener una sonrisa, pero rió cuando ella echó una carcajada.

—¿Te gustan los niños? —preguntó curioso al ver lo fácil que hacía reír a unas niñas con las que no había intercambiado ni una simple palabra.

—Supongo que sí.

—Creo que en casa lo pasarás bien. Tengo siete sobrinas.

—¿Siete?

—Si. Tengo dos hermanos y dos hermanas y, salvo el menor que solo tiene una, el resto tienen dos hijas cada uno. Las mayores tienen quince años, la más pequeña tiene tres, el resto están entre medias —explicó.

Hinata se quedó pensativa un momento, pero pronto un par de cláxones la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, algo que agradeció inmensamente. La policía y los bomberos habían retirado gran parte de los troncos, de modo que podían empezar a retomar la marcha, y así fue.

Llegaron al aeropuerto media hora después de lo previsto, pero no fue un impedimento para que subieran al avión a la hora de su vuelo.

Sasuke había reservado dos asientos en clase ejecutiva, no era primera clase, pero lo asientos eran espaciosos y lo suficientemente separados como para permitir moverse cómodamente sin que estorbase el asiento de delante.

—¿Has subido alguna vez a un avión?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Ventana o pasillo? Si has volado mucho te dará igual mirar por la ventanilla, si no has subido nunca y no tienes vértigo, tal vez pases todo el vuelo mirando el paisaje.

—No he volado nunca, y tampoco tengo vértigo...

—Entonces ventanilla.

Estiró un brazo y le instó a que se sentase primero. La persiana que cubría la ventanilla estaba bajada, pero abrirla no era la primera de sus prioridades, y menos al ver como Sasuke se sentaba al lado suyo y, sin preguntarle, empezaba a ayudarle a ajustar el cinturón y a reclinar el respaldo de modo que estuviera más cómoda. No era algo que no pudiera haber hecho sola, tampoco es que fuera una niña, pero le dejó hacer, dejando que se sintiera importante y experimentado.

Era un asiento bastante más cómodo de lo que imaginó y pronto pasó la azafata con un carrito, repartiendo periódicos, antifaces, auriculares y algunos aperitivos, de donde ella únicamente cogió el antifaz.

Hasta el despegue tuvieron las indicaciones típicas de todos los vuelos: cinturones ajustados, la ubicación de chalecos, mascarillas y otros útiles para un caso de necesidad, la posición de puertas de emergencia y orden de salida... Luego todo fue rápido y, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba deleitando con las vistas de la ciudad empequeñeciendo bajo sus pies.

Hacía solo una semana ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar que subiría a un avión para ir al otro lado del país con un tipo al que, a duras penas lograba soportar, y menos aún, que lo haría por hacerle un favor.

Las primeras horas Sasuke estuvo tranquilo, estaba más concentrado en tener los ojos cerrados que en mantener una conversación con su asistente, pero a medida que se acercaban, empezó a verse inquieto, a mover las piernas frenéticamente, a asomarse por encima de ella para poder ver el paisaje...

—¿Has hablado a tu familia de tu supuesta prometida?

—No. En realidad hace años que no toco el tema de mi vida privada con ellos.

—¿Me estás llevando sin que sepan que llevas acompañante?

—Se llevarán la alegría de sus vidas cuando te vean, cuando les digamos quien eres.

—¿Y quién soy? —preguntó confundida.

—Hinata Hyuga, mi preciosa prometida, la chica a la que amo con todo mi corazón... —soltó, sujetando una de sus manos como si fuera cierto lo que decía—. ¿Lo has olvidado?

—Por un momento sí, me había olvidado. Sasuke no sé si lo voy a hacer bien. No sé si creerán nuestra mentira.

—¿Ves esto? —alzó la mano en la que brillaba el anillo de su familia, ese anillo con el que él le había pedido matrimonio y el mismo con el que ella había aceptado—. Esto no es mentira. No importa si se lo creen o no. Esta semana seremos una pareja comprometida. Cuando quieras darte cuenta ya habrá terminado todo, tú serás libre otra vez, conseguirás ese aumento y tus otros requisitos y yo... yo tendré a Sakura de nuevo en mi vida —sonrió, con esa aura de triunfador.

—Realmente me intriga saber cómo es.

Sasuke ensanchó la sonrisa y, tras soltarla, se apoyó en el reposacabezas, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Sí, tendría nuevamente a Sakura en su vida, y tendría con ella una relación idílica todos los días de su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Día 1**

**parte 1**

El tiempo pasó volando mientras hablaban y, antes de darse cuenta, el avión ya estaba aterrizando. Hinata se sujetaba con fuerza al asiento y sonreía al notar cosquillas en la barriga. Sentía como si estuviera en una atracción de un parque temático. Pero aquella sensación pasó increíblemente rápido y pronto estuvieron con los pies en el suelo y con dirección a la cinta de equipajes. Media hora más tarde salían del aeropuerto arrastrando un carro repleto de bultos.

—¿Y esa cara? —Preguntó Sasuke al ver que salía del edificio con una expresión extraña.

—Nada. No es nada.

—Ya.

—Es que... se me ha hecho corto. Nunca había volado en avión y, a pesar de las horas de vuelo, se me ha pasado demasiado deprisa.

—Puedes tener como consuelo que en unos días repetirás experiencia...

—Si. —Sonrió.

—Pisar en Konoha significa el inicio de nuestro falso compromiso y el comienzo de nuestra actuación... —Sasuke le ofreció una mano y ella, aunque dudosa, se sujetó a ella—. Mi familia nos hará ciento cincuenta mil preguntas sobre nuestra relación. No nos conocemos del todo, pero lo ideal es responder con naturalidad, como si lo hiciéramos de verdad.

—Sí, supongo que es lo más apropiado. —respondió ella—. Sigue sin gustarme la idea. No quiero ir a casa de tus padres y contar una mentira como esa.

—En serio. No se enterarán. Al menos no hasta que todo esté como debe estar.

Al subir al taxi y emprender la marcha hacia la casita de los Uchiha, Hinata fijó la vista en el paisaje, deleitándose con la cantidad de verde que se veía en todas direcciones, con las casitas bajas con jardín delantero, con calles amplias repletas de árboles... Aquello era muy diferente de Suna y por un momento miró a Sasuke sin entender por qué diablos alguien querría abandonar un lugar como ese para mudarse a una ciudad donde el acero y el cristal se unen con el asfalto para conseguir el aspecto frío y estéril de cada calle.

Aquel lugar parecía encantador y acogedor, un sitio donde probablemente unos se ayudasen a los otros en lugar de competir por ver quién es mejor o quien tiene más.

Sasuke no había soltado su mano en todo el trayecto pero, a pesar de ello, no le importaba, tal vez porque, su contacto le ayudaba a permanecer en la realidad en la que ella era la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha, un personaje que, dentro de la oficina era alguien despreciable y quien, en la calle, parecía el tipo más normal.

Cuando el coche se detuvo Hinata se quedó mirando la casa con una expresión de sorpresa. Todas las casas que habían pasado los últimos veinte minutos parecían mini mansiones, todas bien pintadas, con cuidados jardines y coches caros, pero esa casa no era de madera, sino de piedra, y no era una mini mansión, era un mini castillo, con tres pisos y enormes ventanales, con una zona de aparcamiento en la que había casi una decena de coches...

—Me has dicho que no eras rico. —Dijo, mirando la casa con los ojos como platos.

—Y no lo soy. Lo son mis padres.

—Es increíble. Debes sentirte como un príncipe cuando vienes aquí.

El taxista terminó de soltar los bultos en uno de los lados del camino de piedra que daba a la entrada de la casa y, tras cobrar la carrera subió nuevamente en su vehículo y se alejó de ellos, dejándolos completamente a solas.

—Hace siete años que no vengo.

—¿Desde tu ruptura? —él asintió con la cabeza antes de llevar nuevamente una mano a la de ella y, tras entrelazar sus dedos empezaron a caminar hacia la mansión.

Una de las niñas había escuchado un coche detenerse frente a la casa y, a pesar de avisar a sus padres o a sus abuelos, nadie le dio importancia a que un coche se hubiera detenido junto a los jardines, pero de repente empezó a gritar emocionada y a correr hacia la entrada.

Hinata apretó la mano de Sasuke tan pronto como la puerta se abrió y una niña pequeña corrió hacia ellos, de nuevo se instalaba en ella la sensación de estar cometiendo un error. Por un instante pensó que Sasuke era un cobarde por no querer enfrentar a sus miedos y no intentar recuperar a su ex por sí solo, pero aquel pensamiento se esfumó cuando una mujer adulta se acercó a ellos visiblemente emocionada.

—Mamá. —Sasuke soltó a su asistente y corrió a abrazar a aquella mujer que ni de lejos hubiera dicho que era su madre.

—Oh, cariño. ¡Qué ganas tenía de verte en casa otra vez!

—Yo también... —Sonaba tan afable que si aquella mañana se había sorprendido al verle con aquel aspecto, ahora empezaba a alucinar de verdad—. Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien... —dijo, soltando a su madre y acercándose a su falsa prometida antes de sujetarla por la cintura y pegarse a ella—. Ella es Hinata Hyuga. Mamá ella es...

—Encantada de conocerla, señora Uchiha. —Saludó Hinata.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Mikoto. —Pidió, acercándose a ella y abrazándola con la misma intensidad con la que había abrazado a su hijo.

Pronto se sumaron a ellos el padre y dos de los hermanos de Sasuke, quienes, no solo les saludaron del mismo modo efusivo, sino, quienes les instaron a entrar dentro para ver al resto de la familia.

La mansión era mucho más imponente por dentro de lo que era por fuera. El salón al que entraron estaba lejos de parecerse al de una mansión de ricos magnates, los techos no eran altos y con lujosas lámparas de araña, de ellos colgaban lámparas sencillas, el suelo no era de mármol tan brillante como espejos, sino de madera, de una madera de un gris ceniza precioso. La pared del fondo era toda de cristal, con cortinas translúcidas desde donde podía verse el mar. A la derecha había una estantería enorme, en la que había montones de libros, fotos y figuras sin formas definidas pero con cierto atractivo. En el medio, hacia la derecha, había un enorme sofá con tela de rayas de color blanco y gris muy claro, frente a él una mesita de cristal. En el lado opuesto había una mesa ovalada rodeada de sillas. Era un salón precioso y muy acogedor, pero la guinda del pastel no era la esquina repleta de juguetes desparramados por el suelo, o la increíblemente agradable energía que emanaba aquel lugar, no, lo mejor era que aquella casa estaba llena de gente y que todos ellos eran cercanos, cariñosos y amigables con ellos.

—No has terminado de contarnos quién es la chica que te acompaña —dijo Obito, el hermano mayor, un tipo guapísimo de no más de treinta y cinco años.

—Sí, eso, cuéntanos quien es la hermosa jovencita que viene contigo. —Pidió Fugaku, el padre.

—Ella es... —Sasuke miró a Hinata unos segundos y, tras entrelazar sus dedos, volvió a mirar al frente—. Ella es mi prometida.

Todos en aquel salón se quedaron el silencio, mirando a la pareja como si no terminasen de creer lo que decía. Una de las niñas medianas corrieron hacia ellos y tiró de la mano de Hinata en la que estaba el anillo de compromiso, Mikoto abrió la boca con expresión de sorpresa al reconocer la joya y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella, abrazándola tan fuerte que Hinata creyó que la ahogaría.

De pronto el silencio se convirtió en un gallinero, todos hablaban con todos, incrédulos por lo que habían oído. ¿Sasuke comprometido? ¿Y qué había sido de su obsesión con Sakura? Era extraño que aceptase de buena gana asistir a la boda de su ex con otro, y más siendo ese otro su primo y su mejor amigo, pero nunca imaginaron que el motivo de aceptar ir fuera que la había superado.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo os conocisteis? —preguntó una de las cuñadas de Sasuke.

—Nos conocimos en la editorial. Es mi asistente desde hace dos años. —Sus hermanos empezaron a murmurar y a sonreír pícaramente.

—¿Qué te gustó del tío Sasuke? —Preguntó una de las adolescentes.

Hinata miró a su falso prometido sin saber muy bien qué responder pero cuando él asintió, como dándole permiso para inventar lo que quisiera soltó lo que creyó más conveniente y creíble.

—Lo primero que me gustó fue que me tratase diferente a los demás, que me hiciera sentir que soy especial, única.

Al volver a mirarle él estaba sonriendo, y lo hacía de forma sincera, como si fuera verdad, sin poder evitarlo se ruborizó, bajando la mirada al suelo.

—Todos creímos que no vendrías. Pensábamos que seguías hundido en tu miseria personal por culpa de... Sakura. No imaginábamos el secretito que teníais.

—Pues he salido de mi miseria personal, Obito. ¡Y de qué manera!

De pronto, alguien mencionó algo sobre un beso y la familia empezó a golpear mesas y muebles pidiendo que se besasen. Por alguna estúpida razón Hinata ni siquiera pensó en esa posibilidad, por lo que no sabía cómo actuar, por suerte para ella, Sasuke lo tenía todo bien calculado y, en un gesto rápido, le dio un beso. Un beso en el que apenas rozó sus labios.

—Vamos Sasuke, ¿a eso llamas tu beso? Así es como besan las niñas a su perro. —Dijo el hermano mayor —. Bésala de verdad. No creas que nos vais a avergonzar.

Sasuke miró a su falsa prometida, quien tenía las mejillas llenas de color y evitaba mirarle. Llevó las manos a sus hombros y la colocó frente a él, puso las manos en sus caderas para atraerla y después sujetó su cara, inclinándose hacia ella y besándola intensamente. Ella lo miró con los ojos de par en par sintiendo como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera por completo. Cerró los ojos y devolvió ese beso como se suponía debía hacer. Cuando Sasuke se apartó de ella unos centímetros se miraron a los ojos un segundo antes de devolver la mirada a su familia.

Cuando Sasuke propuso a su asistente hacerse pasar por su prometida sabía que tendrían que abrazarse, que besarse y que fingir en público, pero no esperó que fuera nada más llegar y menos aún que un solo beso con ella le inquietase de ese modo. La conocía desde hacía dos años y no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, ni siquiera un mínimo interés, pero ese beso...

—¿Por qué estás colorada? ¿Te da vergüenza? —preguntó una de las adolescentes.

—Un poco. No es habitual que nos pidan que nos besemos delante de los demás.

—Yo me moriría de vergüenza si tuviera que besarme con mi novio delante de mis padres.

—Vamos Nora, ¿Crees que no os hemos visto besándoos? —Preguntó Obito, lanzándole un cojín a su hija, avergonzándola tanto o más de lo que estaba Hinata.

La muchacha devolvió el lanzamiento a su padre y acto seguido corrió fuera del salón seguida de su prima y de dos de las niñas medianas.

Durante un rato Mikoto analizó a Hinata, esa chica no tenía nada que ver con Sakura, ni en cuanto a la estética ni en cuanto a carácter, se la veía una chica sencilla y cariñosa. Era muy bonita, parecía tan delicada como una mariposa y le encantaba ver como ella y su hijo se miraban sin soltar sus manos. Sonrió como una tonta imaginando lo especial que debía ser para que le hubiera dado el anillo de su abuela, sabiendo lo especial que era.

En un momento, cuando la muchacha la miró y sonrió, no pudo evitar acercarse a ellos y tirar de ella hasta la cocina, donde no tardaron en alcanzarlas sus hijas y sus otras dos nueras. Al contrario de lo que habría pasado con Sakura, ella no parecía nerviosa o inquieta.

—Así que al fin mi hermanito ha encontrado a la chica perfecta.

—¿Cómo?

—No habría traído a casa a cualquiera, y menos aún pedirle que se casase con él con el anillo de la familia...

—Nos alegramos mucho de conocerte y de ver lo enamorados que estáis.

Hinata pensó que no podían estar más equivocadas, pero sonrió dejándoles creer que estaban en lo cierto. Total, para eso había ido, para fingir que eran una pareja de enamorados.

Durante la siguiente hora ellos fueron los protagonistas, les miraban analizándoles, sobre todo a ella, les preguntaban por su relación, cosas que fácilmente podían inventar o decorar con lo que sabían del otro de la oficina... Sasuke estaba en casa, rodeado por su familia y Hinata, aunque era una extraña, se sentía a gusto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Día 1**

**parte 2**

La cena había terminado y tras recoger los platos y ponerlos en el lavavajillas, Mikoto acompañó a los chicos a su dormitorio. Al salir del comedor atravesaron el distribuidor por el que habían entrado. A mano izquierda había unas amplias escaleras que se curvaban hacia la derecha con una baranda de madera pintada de blanco, subieron a la primera planta, donde había un largo pasillo con varias puertas y ventanas.

—Éstas son las habitaciones de mis hermanos —indicó él—, esas de mis hermanas y las dos del fondo son las de las niñas y la nuestra —explicó a medida que se acercaban.

—Espero que las niñas no os molesten demasiado.

—No lo harán, y si lo hacen entraré y me las comeré —respondió Sasuke mirando a una de ellas, quien cerró la puerta gritando.

—¿Y el baño? —preguntó Hinata al contar seis puertas de las que todas eran dormitorios.

—Cada habitación tiene su baño. En la planta de abajo hay dos dormitorios más con sus baños y en la buhardilla hay otro baño más.

—Increíble... Tiene una casa increíble, señora Uchiha.

—Por favor, llámame Mikoto. —Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y tras encender la luz, Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa. Aquella habitación era grande y espaciosa, con una decoración sobria y masculina pero sencilla.

Al igual que en el resto de la casa, el suelo era de parqué gris, la pared de la izquierda era una enorme vidriera con cortinas de tul negras. La cama era lo suficientemente grande como para dormir dos personas. En la derecha había una puerta seguida de un armario bastante grande y en la pared del fondo había solo una mesita redonda y una ventana.

—Tus hermanos subieron antes vuestras maletas. —Señaló los equipajes a su izquierda.

—Gracias.

Mikoto los miró un momento y tras una sonrisa salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejándolos solos. En ningún momento había dudado que todos se tragasen su pequeña farsa, pero debía admitir que se había asustado un poco cuando preguntaron a Hinata qué era lo que le gustaba de él porque sabía que le detestaba, pero, por suerte, había sabido salir y todos habían creído que la hacía sentir especial. Sonrió por un momento al pensar que ella le odiaba precisamente por hacer sentir indeseable a todo el mundo, incluida ella.

—Tu habitación es increíble.

—Gracias. ¿Estás cansada? Han sido muchas horas de vuelo y aquí no hemos parado desde que hemos llegado.

—Podría aguantar más, pero si tú estás cansado y quieres ir a dormir ya...

—No estoy cansado, estoy agotado. ¿Nos ponemos el pijama y vamos a dormir? —Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de ir a por sus maletas para buscar un pijama.

Hinata vivía sola y para dormir nunca usaba más pijama que su ropa interior. Daba por hecho que en casa de Sasuke necesitaría usar pijama, y estaba segura de que lo había metido en la maleta, pero por más que lo buscaba no lo encontraba. Vació su equipaje sobre la cama, maldiciendo por su descuido.

De entre toda la ropa escogió algo para usarlo para dormir y lo apartó a un lado ante la curiosa mirada de Sasuke.

—¿Puedo saber para qué son esos vaqueros y esa camisa?

—En casa no uso pijama. Esta semana compré uno para usarlo aquí, pero olvidé meterlo en la maleta y ahora no tengo con qué ir a la cama.

—¿No usas pijama? —preguntó con un tono simpático—. Puedes dormir sin él, a mí no me importa.

—Estoy en una casa ajena con otras personas. Tengo que dormir en la misma habitación que mi jefe. No puedo dormir en ropa interior aunque quisiera.

Sasuke sonrió pícaro pero no dijo nada. Rodeó la cama y se dirigió al armario. De uno de los estantes sacó un pijama suyo y lo desplegó, pero era demasiado grande para ella, así que volvió a doblarlo y lo dejó nuevamente en su sitio. De otro estante sacó un pantalón corto, pero no era muy adecuado para que ella lo usase para dormir así que sacó una de sus camisetas viejas —su favorita—, y se la ofreció.

—Toma. Me niego a que vistas en la cama lo mismo que en la oficina. —Hinata tomó la camiseta y lo miró con una sonrisa—. Es bastante larga para que te tape lo que no quieres que se vea. Luego con las mantas nadie sabrá si vas vestida o no.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

—De nada. Puedes cambiarte en el baño, si quieres, yo lo haré aquí.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su falso prometido se metió en el baño, sorprendiéndose por lo grande que era y empujó con la cadera la puerta.

Por el aspecto pulcro y cuidado que siempre tenía su asistente, lo último que se esperaba era que durmiera medio desnuda, tenía sentido, él lo hacía del mismo modo pero, por alguna razón, creyó que usaría pijamas, tal vez de franela, y que la vería vestida con uno de ellos.

Hinata estaba cambiándose en el baño, la puerta no estaba completamente encajada, dejando una rendija lo suficientemente ancha como para poder verla por el reflejo del espejo. Sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, la contempló mientras se desnudaba. Se dio la vuelta incomodo al comprobar que su amiguito había empezado a reaccionar al ver como se quitaba la camisa y el cuidado con el que aflojaba el sujetador, dejando toda su espalda al aire.

—Dios, estás loco, Sasuke. Es tu asistente. —Se dijo indignado—. Tu asistente.

Pero no pudo evitarlo y volvió a mirar, encontrándose ahora con ella en la puerta, vistiendo esa camiseta que solo alcanzaba a cubrir sus braguitas, dejando todas sus piernas desnudas. Estaba tan sexy que ni siquiera pudo articular palabra. Para que no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía en sus pantalones corrió fuera de la habitación.

Sasuke era un tipo raro, siempre se lo había parecido, por lo que no le extrañó esa prisa por salir sin decir nada, como si ella no existiera. Era habitual que actuase así cuando algo le molestaba o cuando algo le indignaba, o se iba él o le pedía que saliera y la tenía fuera del despacho todo el día.

—Está bien. Eres un hombre, y ella es preciosa, y estaba desnuda. Es normal. —Murmuró, sacando la cara por una de las ventanas del pasillo para que el aire le calmase.

—¡Hey! —Saludó uno de sus cuñados dando un manotazo amistoso en su espalda—. Me alegro mucho de que hayas superado a tu ex. Hinata parece un encanto de chica. Y no veas como está... —susurró, mirando a su alrededor para evitar que su mujer le escuchase decir algo como eso.

—Sí, es... es preciosa.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayáis venido. Nos vemos mañana.

—Claro. Buenas noches.

Un poco más tranquilo regresó al dormitorio, donde Hinata había improvisado un saco de dormir con un edredón y estaba sobre la alfombra. Resopló molesto al verla acostada en el suelo. Se acercó a ella tras cerrar la puerta y se agachó a su lado.

—¿Crees que te he traído aquí como una mascota o algo? —le preguntó con su habitual tono hosco.

—Tenemos que compartir habitación, pero...

—¿Pero...? ¿Creías que te iba a hacer dormir en el suelo como si fueras un perro? Hinata, eres mi prometida, aunque solo sean unos días y sea una relación falsa, pero lo eres. Tienes que dormir en la cama, conmigo, no en el suelo. —A pesar de que sus palabras eran amables, su tono era hostil y amenazante.

Se sentó y Sasuke le quitó el edredón de encima para ayudarla a levantarse. Resopló al ver que sus piernas no solo se veían bonitas de lejos, de cerca mostraban una piel tersa y suave que invitaba a acariciarlas. Justo cuando estaban de pie, uno frente al otro Mikoto irrumpió en el dormitorio, sin llamar, sorprendiéndolos.

Sasuke abrazó rápidamente a su asistente para que ni ella ni su madre se dieran cuenta del bulto en sus pantalones.

—¡Qué bonito! Hacéis una pareja preciosa —dijo, llevándose las manos a la boca y contemplándolos con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Mamá...?

—Oh, sí... Lo había olvidado. Solo venía a preguntar si necesitabais algo. Mantas, toallas... —Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estamos bien.

—Está bien. Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Mikoto —se despidió Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —dijo él.

Resopló molesto tan pronto como su madre cerró la puerta. Se separó de ella un par de pasos y la miró, esta vez a la cara. Sonreía con las mejillas llenas de color, como lo habían estado esa tarde cuando la besó por primera vez. Sin decir nada se acercó a la cama, tiró de las mantas y volvió a por ella. La sujetó por los hombros, la llevó al borde del colchón y empujó hacia abajo para obligarla a sentarse.

—Dormiremos juntos.

—¿No te incomodará que no lleve pijama?

—He dormido con chicas mucho más desnudas que tú, créeme. No me incomodará. —Mintió.

Claro que iba a incomodarle. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba así, pero debía aguantarse, y debía hacerlo por ella y por sí mismo y por su salud mental.

Tiró de la espalda de su camiseta hacia arriba hasta deshacerse de ella y fue al baño para cambiarse. Su mala suerte no terminaba al verla cubierta con las mantas, no, la ropa de Hinata estaba en la repisa del lavabo, perfectamente doblada, pero ese no era el problema, sino el sujetador que le había visto quitarse y que reposaba bien doblado, en la parte más alta de esa pila, mucho más grande de lo que creía.

Tomó aire con fuerza y lo dejó ir lentamente, fingiendo que su frustración se esfumaba. Se quitó el pantalón vaquero que llevaba y se puso un pantalón de algodón de pijama con tela de cuadros. De pronto, imaginó a su falsa prometida usando la parte de arriba de ese pijama, con algunos botones abiertos, saliendo del baño como lo había hecho con la camiseta...

Definitivamente estaba loco. Se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y, pretendiendo borrar la imagen de Hinata de su mente, empezó a pensar en Sakura y en los buenos ratos que pasaron juntos, en el buen sexo que tenía con ella y en su preciosa sonrisa, en que la conseguiría de nuevo, y que haría que volviera a su lado costase lo que costase.

Salió unos minutos más tarde, un poco más tranquilo, y caminó hacia la cama tratando no mirar a Hinata, quien se había dormido víctima del cansancio. Se acomodó entre las mantas intentando no tocarla y estiró el brazo para apagar la luz, quedando a oscuras y con la sensación más rara del mundo por estar de vuelta en su pueblo natal y por estar compartiendo cama con quien nunca imaginó que lo haría.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Día 2**

**parte 1**

Con el sol también se levantaron Mikoto, las niñas, Itachi, el otro hermano mayor de Sasuke junto a su mujer y sus dos hermanas. Estas dos no dudaron en irrumpir en el cuarto de los supuestos enamorados, para despertarlos.

Hacía mucho que no veían a Sasuke y había mucho con lo que ponerse al día.

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos se encontró apoyada en su pecho, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a estar rodeada por sus brazos ni de cómo sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, pero era la imagen perfecta para que encontrasen aquellas chicas.

—¡Buenos días, dormilones! —Exclamaron abriendo la puerta sin llamar.

—Buenos días —murmuró ella desperezándose. Trató de soltar el agarre de su falso prometido para salir de la cama, pero él se ajustó aún más contra ella.

—No vas a ninguna parte —le dijo, provocando los vítores y las risas de sus hermanas.

—Sasuke...

—¿Podéis salir para que disfrute de mi mujer un par de minutos más?

Hinata enrojeció inmediatamente al saber lo que estaba insinuando. Era obvio que no iban a hacer nada más que levantarse y vestirse, pero eso no era lo que ellas creerían.

Las niñas, que saltaban sobre el colchón, se bajaron cuando sus madres las llamaron y se apartaron de la cama. Las mayores salieron de la habitación con una sonrisa pícara que avergonzó aún más a Hinata, quien se escondió bajo las mantas.

Creyó que la soltaría cuando salieran al cerrar, pero no lo hizo y apartó las mantas, mirándolo.

—Espera solo un minuto. Estoy a gusto así.

—Pero...

—¿Estás muy incómoda? ¿Te molesta estar así? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Entonces quédate así un minuto.

Era evidente que lo que pretendía era ocultar su erección matutina, pero ella rozó esa parte sin querer al acomodarse y se apartó repentinamente con los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres virgen y no sabes lo que es?

—¡Claro que lo sé! —Exclamó, separándose de él casi de un salto—. Es solo que... Siento haber... No quería tocar...

Sasuke estiró los brazos y la atrajo nuevamente, volviendo a ponerla donde estaba. A pesar de ser su asistente le gustaba estar así con ella. Hinata trató de evitarlo pero fue imposible, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba nuevamente en el círculo de sus brazos. No era desagradable estar así con otra persona, pero era raro ya que, el hombre que la rodeaba no era otro más que su jefe, el mismo al que trataba a diario en la oficina y al mismo al que había confesado detestar.

—A partir de hoy va a ser difícil. Tendremos que fingir que estamos locos uno por el otro. Tendremos que demostrar que nos amamos...

—Lo intentaré.

—¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez? —ella pareció pensarlo. Le habían gustado algunos chicos con los que había salido, pero ninguno le hizo sentir nada especial, así que no supo qué responder—. ¿Eso es que no?

—No lo sé. Pero creo que sabré como interpretar el papel. Leo muchos manuscritos, algunas son novelas de amor y pasión, solo tengo que fingir que soy una de esas protagonistas.

—Pero sin dramas...

—¿Cómo? ¡Esa es la mejor parte! —sonrió.

—Vamos, dúchate si quieres, vístete y ve con ellas. En un rato bajo yo.

Hinata se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y apartó las mantas, dejando al descubierto esas piernas que tanto le habían perturbado la noche anterior. Caminó de descalza y de puntillas hasta el baño y cerró la puerta. Por un instante Sasuke deseó que la puerta volviera a estar mal cerrada y poder verla quitarse esa camiseta y quedando desnuda antes de entrar en la ducha. Sacudió la cabeza sacando de ella esas ideas. No la había llevado a Konoha para fantasear con ella cada vez que le tocase verla así y de hecho, su falsa relación no iba a durar más de esos días, así que no tenía sentido alguno estar así.

Se levantó, deleitándose con el calorcito que emanaba del suelo y se acercó a la ventana. Miró, a través de los cristales, el sol del amanecer brillar en el océano, y pensó como serían las cosas ahora si no hubiera pasado lo que sucedió con su ex. Tal vez la mujer que había dormido entre sus brazos no sería una falsa amante, sino ella, la única mujer a la que había amado con todo el corazón, ella, la única con la que quería compartir todo el resto de su vida. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, pero necesitaba verla, encontrarse con ella y decirle eso para lo que había viajado miles de kilómetros.

Cuando Hinata salió del baño lo hizo vestida tan sencilla como el día anterior: un vaquero ceñido, una camisa ancha blanca y una americana de color vainilla. Parecía ir vestida para ir a trabajar más que para pasar una semana con su familia.

—¿No has traído otra ropa?

—No sé qué debo usar con tu familia...

—Lo que uses con la tuya. —Ella carraspeó con la vista fija en el suelo antes de mirarle a la cara—. Algo cómodo.

—Solo he traído mi ropa habitual, la que uso en la editorial.

—Pasa la mañana con ellas, sino, no te dejarán tranquila. A la tarde iremos a comprar algunas cosas.

—¿Tan mal voy así?

—No. No vas nada mal, pero... —Sin querer se dio cuenta de que estaba usando ese perfume que tanto le gustaba y cerró los ojos deleitándose como siempre hacía—. Oh, Dios, me encanta como hueles. —Ella se echó a reír.

—Pues si no voy mal y así me encuentro cómoda... me quedaré así. Al fin y al cabo esto es como un trabajo, ¿no? Y solo serán unos días. No necesito ropa que luego no tendré ocasión de volver a usar.

Sasuke acortó la distancia entre ellos la sujetó una de sus muñecas con una mano y la atrajo con la otra.

—No. Esta semana eres mi prometida, no una empleada ni una asistente ni una secretaria ni nada de eso. Esta semana eres mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, la mujer de mis sueños y yo, Hina, soy el hombre de los tuyos. —Se acercó a su cuello para aspirar su olor—. Recuérdalo. —Susurró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y soltarla.

Fingir ser amoroso parecía algo normal para él, tal vez porque realmente era el hombre que era en Konoha y no el que era en Tokio. Daba la impresión que ser afectivo y romántico no era una actuación, le salía de forma natural y era con ella igual de afectivo que lo había sido con su familia. Salió del dormitorio pensando en que si les cogían con la mentira sería por culpa de ella. Se apoyó en la puerta diciéndose que solo debía convencerse de que estaba enamorada de él y de que él era todo lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz. Sonrió pensando que era absurdo que, aunque Sasuke fuera mucho más deseable en esa casa que en la oficina, estaba lejos de sentir algo por él.

Al bajar no supo exactamente dónde estaba la cocina, pero dedujo que encontraría tanto a Mikoto como a las chicas siguiendo el griterío y las risas.

Justo antes de entrar vio, en la mesa a un chico guapísimo que no recordaba haber visto la noche anterior, recordaba a la perfección los nombres y las caras de todos ellos, pero no a él. Ése era el tipo de chico que las chicas son incapaces de dejar de mirar. Era rubio, con unos ojos de un precioso azul oscuro y una cara perfecta, las mandíbulas se le marcaban ligeramente y en sus mejillas se formaban dos diminutos hoyuelos cuando sonreía. Lo miraba tan descaradamente y de forma tan inconsciente, que no se dio cuenta de que Obito estaba detrás de ella.

—¿Te gusta? —murmuró en su espalda, sobresaltándola.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¡No! Es solo que...

—Es broma, cuñadita. —Sonrió, poniendo una mano en su hombro y empujándola despacio hasta el interior de la cocina—. Buenos días chicas. Mirad lo que he encontrado fuera... —sonrió, omitiendo que estaba mirando a su primo—. Naruto. Estás madrugador.

—Es que algunos no tenemos vacaciones —sonrió.

Su voz hacía justicia a su belleza, y su sonrisa...

—Naruto, ella es Hinata Hy... Hyu... ¿Cómo es?

—Hyuga —dijo ella.

—Hinata Hyuga. Es la prometida de Sasuke. Nos enteramos ayer. —El chico enarcó las cejas con sorpresa y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Obito siguió hablando—. Hinata, él es nuestro primo y quien se casa en la boda a la que asistiréis.

—Oh. Encantada, Naruto.

—El gusto es mío. —El muchacho se puso en pie, se acercó a ella y poniendo una mano en su hombro, la besó en la mejilla de forma amigable—. Es sorprendente que Sasuke esté comprometido y nadie supiera nada. Felicidades.

—Gracias... —sonrió, temiendo que ese chico se diera cuenta que su compromiso era falso.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se miraron disimuladamente durante todo el desayuno, un desayuno en el que algunas niñas y la mayoría de los hombres brillaban por su ausencia.

Naruto era un tipo simpático, con la gracia justa para resultar agradable sin parecer un payaso. Él era el tipo con el que pretendía casarse la ex de Sasuke, Sakura. Definitivamente esa mujer tenía buen gusto, y más si lo comparaba con Sasuke, quien, en comparación con sus hermanos o Naruto… Bueno, no era que no fuera atractivo, pero…

Poco después todos empezaron a aglutinarse en la cocina, todos salvo Sasuke. Las niñas reían con algo, los hombres hablaban y ellas planeaban el día mientras Hinata los observaba con una sonrisa. Por el ruido de la estancia, cualquiera podría decir que eran un gallinero, pero a ella le encantaba verlos así, todos hablando con todos, unos pendientes de lo que hablaban los otros...

Sasuke sabía que Naruto estaba en la cocina. Al mirar por la ventana había visto su coche aparcado abajo y, cuando Hinata fue a vestirse escuchó a su madre decir que las flores eran preciosas. A pesar de hacer siete años que no pisaba su pueblo, nada parecía hacer cambiado: de vez en cuando, su primo traía dulces y flores a su madre, se quedaba a desayunar y después se marchaba. Siempre actuó como un hijo para su madre y ella lo adoraba.

Había escuchado a sus hermanos y a las niñas correr por el pasillo para ir a desayunar y en la planta de arriba parecía quedar solo él. Se arrepintió de haber pedido a su asistente que bajase sin él porque ahora tendría que hacerlo solo y por su familia no importaba, podría dormir durante todo el día que nadie le diría nada, pero Naruto estaba ahí, y no tenía la culpa de que él no hubiera superado su ruptura con la mujer con la que iba a casarse. Del armario sacó uno de sus chándales viejos y fue a darse una ducha.

—Entonces lo mejor es que vayamos cuanto antes, si no, se nos echará el tiempo encima —decía Naori, hermana mayor de Sasuke.

—Tú vienes con nosotras, ¿no, tía Hinata? —«Tía Hinata», ¡Qué bien sonaba eso!

—¿Puedo? —preguntó.

—¡Oh, sí, sí, por favor! —Exclamaban las niñas saltando como locas, corriendo hacia ella y colgándose de sus brazos.

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí, lo estoy. —Respondió.

—¿Vamos?

Las mujeres asintieron y fueron por sus cosas, dispuestas a salir.

—¡Esperad! —Gritó Libby corriendo por el pasillo hasta las escaleras—. Me he dejado el móvil arriba.

Cuando la niña regresó con el teléfono entre las manos, las hermanas, cuñadas y sobrinas de Sasuke se pusieron en marcha. Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo que iban a hacer, sabía que querían hacer algo juntas, ya lo habían insinuado la noche anterior, antes de ir a la cama, pero no sabía qué. Era temprano, por lo que tampoco podía deducir dónde era que pretendían ir. Aun así no le importó, iría con ellas donde fuera.

Duchado y vestido decidió bajar. No se escuchaba a las chicas, por lo que dedujo que se habrían ido. Por alguna razón creyó que su primo se habría ido con ellas, pero al entrar en la cocina lo encontró sentado en la mesa. Lo miró, tentado por darse la vuelta sin decir nada, pero eso solo demostraría que era verdad que no había superado a Sakura así que entró y se sentó a varias sillas de distancia.

—Naruto...

—Sasuke —sonrió con una expresión que dejaba ver la alegría que le daba ver a su primo—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte...

—Si. Siete años...

—He conocido a tu prometida. Creo que es una chica encantadora, ¡y muy bonita! —sonrió.

Naruto estaba comprometido con Sakura ¿y ahora también pensaba que Hinata era bonita? ¿Por qué diablos le molestaba tanto que hablase de Hinata? Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, realmente esa situación le hacía sentir violento, pero debía fingir, tenía que dejarle ver que su relación con Hinata era real y muy intensa y que Sakura no significaba nada para él.

—Lo es. Gracias. Por cierto, aunque un poco tarde, felicidades por tu compromiso. —Se puso en pie y se acercó a él, tendiéndole una mano.

—Siento que sea con Sakura. No he olvidado que ella y tu...

—Vamos hombre, no te preocupes. Además yo tengo a Hinata, estoy comprometido con ella. Sakura ya no significa nada para mí, solo es una chica de mi pasado. —Mintió.

—Esta noche tenemos la fiesta de compromiso. Es un poco tarde, pero ya la conoces... Me encantaría que vinierais. Seguro que a Sakura también le gusta mucho verte, después de todos estos años...

Sasuke pareció pensarlo. Ahora la idea de ver a Sakura le emocionaba y le aterraba a partes iguales.

—No sé, Naruto.

—No acepto un no por respuesta, ¿de acuerdo? Eres mi primo pero, por encima de eso, eres mi mejor amigo, aunque estos años hayamos estado distanciados. Quiero que estés ahí. Que estéis ahí. —Se corrigió—. Hinata también tiene que ir.

—Mis padres y mis hermanos irán, supongo —Naruto asintió—. Está bien, entonces también nosotros iremos.

Naruto tocó el brazo de su primo y acto seguido fue a despedirse de su tía, quien los miraba con una sonrisa. La besó en la mejilla y después se marchó de allí.

—Me alegro de que hayas hablado con Naruto. Es un buen chico.

—Supongo que también yo me alegro...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Día 2**

**parte 2**

Después de una hora en coche llegaron a un precioso centro comercial que, lejos de ser solo escaparates y tiendas en las que gastar una fortuna, era parecido a un pequeño pueblecito, donde cada establecimiento parecía una casa.

Dejaron los coches en el aparcamiento que, a esas horas de la mañana y con aquel frio matutino, estaba prácticamente vacío, y caminaron hacia la entrada. Sin que ninguna de las madres dijeran nada, las dos adolescentes hicieron que las niñas se tomasen de las manos y caminasen todas juntas.

—Curioso, ¿no? —Dijo Rin, la esposa de Obito, refiriéndose a que las niñas fueran de la mano.

—Lo es.

—Saben que estando lejos de casa no pueden separarse y, ¿qué mejor manera de ir tomadas de las manos?

—¿Hinata, tienes hermanos? —preguntó Izumi.

—No. No tengo. —Respondió. Hablar de su familia le incomodaba en exceso, no porque fueran malas personas, sino, porque no tenía familia. Ni hermanos, ni padres, ni nada. Decir que no tenía familia significaba tener que hablar de cómo los perdió y le dolía demasiado como para hablar de ello con nadie.

—Es una lástima. Aunque a veces los mataría, tener hermanos es de lo mejor. Konan tampoco tiene hermanos.

Sin decir una palabra a las madres, las niñas corrieron a una tienda Disney que había no muy lejos, obligándolas a correr tras ellas para evitar que rompieran algo o peor aún, que quisieran llevarse la mitad de los juguetes.

Tras la visita a alguna que otra perfumería, entraron en una peluquería, donde Konan, la esposa de Itachi, necesitaba arreglarse el pelo. Tenía cita para esa mañana, así que no les tocó esperar demasiado.

Se acercaba el mediSodía y Naori llevaba rato inquieta, pensando si preguntarle o no sobre lo que sabía de Sakura, pero en un momento ya no quiso contenerse más y le preguntó:

—¿Sabes quién es Sakura?

—¿Te refieres a si sé que salieron juntos hasta hace siete años?

—Vale. Veo que te lo ha contado. ¿Te dijo por qué rompieron? —inquirió.

—No. Tampoco le pregunté...

—Sasuke estaba con mi padre y con Obito en Okinawa. Esa noche pensaban que se les haría tarde y se quedarían a dormir en algún hotel, pero volvieron pronto y él la llamó desesperado por verla. Ella no respondió el móvil y cuando fue a su casa a buscarla la escuchó gritando en la planta de arriba. Al subir la encontró con otro... la muy zorra.

—No tenía ni idea.

—Le dijo que era aburrido, que no era lo pasional que ella quería y que lo que no le daba él lo buscaba en otros.

—¿Otros?

—Otros. Entre ellos mi primo. El pobre está tan ciego por ella como mi hermano. No sé cómo diablos los hechiza así. A Naruto también le ha engañado, y no pocas veces, pero se lo perdona todo.

Desde que Sasuke le propusiera fingir con él para recuperar a Sakura tenía curiosidad por ella, pero después de oír eso, necesitaba conocerla, quería saber cómo era, al menos físicamente. Si Sasuke era tan superficial como aparentaba ser, debía ser una chica despampanante.

—Esta noche tienen una fiesta. Algo así como una fiesta de compromiso —dijo—. Es un poco tarde, casi tendría que ser la fiesta de despedida de soltero, porque la boda es el sábado, pero bueno. Vendréis, ¿no? No podéis faltar. Además, nos encantaría ver la cara de Sakura cuando sepa que esta preciosa criatura es la prometida de uno de sus incontables ex.

—No lo sé... Yo... Preguntadle a Sasuke. Yo iré donde él me diga.

Naori no lo dudó ni un instante, llamó a su hermano y en menos de un minuto obtuvo la respuesta que quería oír: irían a la fiesta de compromiso de Naruto y Sakura.

Hinata no tenía ni idea de que fueran a asistir a evento alguno, su falso prometido tampoco le había informado de algo como eso y en su maleta no llevaba nada adecuado para una fiesta, ni siquiera para una boda, ya que a lo que iba era a ayudar a Sasuke a recuperar a su ex, eso significaba que no habría boda a la que asistir. Lo peor era que ahora le tocaba buscar algo para la ocasión.

Iban de tienda en tienda mientras Hinata se preguntaba si esa noche se verían Sasuke y Sakura, y más aún, cómo sería su reencuentro después de siete años.

—Llevas rato distraída —dijo Konan—. ¿Es porque vais a esa fiesta y porque probablemente se verán Sasuke y su ex?

—No. No sé...

—Yo también estaría preocupada. Sobre todo conociendo a Sakura. Si yo hubiera estado en tu situación me habría negado siquiera a ir a esa boda, por muy primo que fuera Naruto de Sasuke.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Izumi, rodeando por los hombros a sus dos cuñadas.

—De que Hinata necesita un vestido que la haga brillar más que la protagonista. ¿O ya lo traes?

—No. De hecho, pensaba en que tengo que comprar uno.

—¡Bien! ¡Todas venimos a eso!

Izumi se fue hacia adelante riendo con una carcajada exagerada mientras Hinata y Konan se miraban con una sonrisa cómplice.

En una de las decenas de tiendas en las que entraron después de la peluquería, mientras las mayores caminaban por los pasillos en busca del vestido ideal, ella pidió a las niñas que le ayudasen a elegir uno. Las adolescentes solo señalaban vestidos cortos y provocativos, las más pequeñas se decantaban por cosas rosas que parecieran de princesa pero entonces, como por arte de magia, apareció frente a ellas el vestido perfecto, algo que se ajustaba a lo que las pequeñas pedían pero a su vez lo que las adolescentes buscaban.

Era un vestido rosa palo, con la parte superior de encaje, con los tirantes lo suficientemente anchos como para cubrir los hombros. La parte inferior quedaba cinco centímetros por encima de la rodilla, era una falda de tul plisada con una tela en rosa para evitar transparencias. Era un vestido precioso y lo mejor no era eso, sino que solo había uno y era su talla. Corrió al mostrador para comprarlo antes de que las hermanas y cuñadas de Sasuke quisieran embaucarla para comprar otra cosa, tal vez algo un poco menos sencillo y más llamativo.

Supuestamente irían a comer a casa, pero aquel grupo de locas no había comprado prácticamente nada en cuatro horas. Lo único que habían hecho era ir a una peluquería e ir de tienda en tienda en busca de algo con lo que asistir a aquella fiesta.

Llegaron prácticamente a la hora de arreglarse y, al entrar en el dormitorio, Hinata encontró a Sasuke terminando de vestirse. Aunque tratase de aparentar serenidad, ella sabía que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por saber que iba a ver a su ex. Lo miró desde la puerta con las palabras de Konan resonando en la cabeza «Si yo hubiera estado en tu situación me habría negado siquiera a ir a esa boda».

Supuso que toda su familia sabía que lo suyo había sido especial para él y temían que se vieran por lo que ella pudiera sufrir al verlos juntos. ¿Debía actuar como una novia celosa? ¿Debía fingir que le molestaba que se vieran? No tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer para que no se notase que lo suyo no era real.

Se acercó despacio, colocándose frente a él y, poniendo las manos lentamente a su cuello le ayudó a anudarse la corbata. La mirada de su falso prometido se iluminó nada más verla y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa que le hizo sonreír a ella también.

Sasuke agarró sus manos y, mirándola a los ojos se las llevó a los labios para besarlas.

—Gracias por haber aceptado venir conmigo.

—No me agradezcas. Lo estoy pasando bien y también yo sacaré algo de esto, ¿recuerdas? —Él sonrió y sujetó sus mejillas con las manos—. ¿Estás tan nervioso? Tienes las manos heladas. —dijo poniendo las suyas sobre las de él.

—Ella es la chica más importante de mi vida. Voy a verla por primera vez después de siete años.

—¿Sabes? Ojalá algún día tenga a alguien así de nervioso solo por verme.

No pudo seguir hablando. Las chicas vinieron inmediatamente a por ella y Sasuke se quedó a solas, mirando por la ventana.

Entraron en el dormitorio de la planta superior, donde estaban las bolsas con las compras desparramadas encima de la cama. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la majestuosidad de aquella habitación de techos abuhardillados: grande, con una enorme ventana desde la que se veía una explanada con el césped perfectamente cortado. La cama era de madera, hecha con troncos sinuosos perfectamente pulidos y barnizados, sobre el colchón había una enorme piel de pelo blanco y aparentemente suave. A un lado estaba la puerta del baño, ésta estaba abierta, con la luz encendida y con Naori terminando de peinar a una de sus hijas. A su izquierda había una enorme chimenea de piedra, pero se sorprendió de no ver marca alguna de hollín.

—Suelo radiante, querida. Nunca se ha encendido. —dijo la mujer al darse cuenta que la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Suelo radiante... Ahora entiendo por qué lo notaba tan caliente. No era porque tuviera los pies helados —sonrió.

—Vamos, ven. Vamos a vestirte. —La mujer sacó un par de zapatos de tacón rosas de una de las bolsas, de otra sacó una bonita pulsera plateada y de otra el vestido. Extendió la prenda sonriendo y acto seguido la miró a ella—. Es tan bonito como tú —dijo pellizcando su mejilla—. Vamos, quítate lo que llevas puesto y ponte el vestido.

Hinata no supo si pretendía que fuera al baño a cambiarse o si quería que lo hiciera ahí, delante de todas, pero Konan y Izumi también estaban medio desnudas, cambiándose de ropa, así que no le importó desvestirse delante de ellas. Todas las mujeres de aquella habitación eran delgadas, unas más que otras, pero todas habían estado embarazadas y la que más o la que menos, todas tenían estrías, todas menos Hinata, quien ni siquiera se había detenido a observar a las demás.

Konan, la última en haber tenido a su pequeña y la que mejor figura conservaba la miró con una sonrisa, viéndola vestida era muy bonita, pero casi desnuda era tan sexy que podría competir, sin problema alguno, con cualquier modelo de revistas masculinas, era una de esas personas que engañaban con la ropa, tenía unas curvas bien definidas y proporcionadas.

Al terminar de ponerse el vestido, Mikoto la llevó al baño, la sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y desplegó el maletín de maquillaje.

—Tienes cara para no llevar demasiado maquillaje... ¿Cómo quieres que...?

—Normalmente no me maquillo mucho, solo un poco de rímel y...

—¿Te pones en mis manos? —Preguntó.

—No te preocupes. Mi madre es la mejor estilista de todo Konoha. Ha hecho cursos en Corea, en Italia y en París. —Decía Naori, orgullosa de tener una madre que había trabajado en pasarelas y películas como maquilladora.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Hinata, a lo que la mujer asintió sujetando su mentón con una mano y alzando una brocha con la otra.

Como le había dicho, no la maquilló en exceso. Le colocó unas pestañas postizas para agrandar sus ojos, delineó sus parpados y los ensombreció ligeramente, haciendo profunda su mirada y le pintó los labios con un tono marrón frappuccino que ni destacaba en exceso ni resultaba inapreciable. Las niñas, quienes se habían sentado en el suelo, alrededor de ellas, empezaron a aplaudir cuando Mikoto terminó y Hinata no pudo más que levantarse para ver cómo había quedado. Sonrió, asombrada. No era un maquillaje llamativo, pero le encantaba.

—Muchas gracias, Mikoto. De verdad... —dijo, acercándose a ella y abrazándola con fuerza.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Ha sido un placer. Y ahora me toca a mí... no puedo ir a la fiesta de mi sobrino con ropa de diario.

Había llegado la hora de salir y los hombres esperaban en el salón a que bajasen. Supusieron que irían elegantes, maquilladas para la ocasión y perfectas para una celebración como aquella, y no se equivocaban.

Las primeras en bajar fueron las niñas, bonitas y coquetas como solo a ellas les gustaba ir, luego lo hizo Mikoto con un traje azul desenfadado pero elegante, justo después bajaron las hermanas y cuñadas de Sasuke, emperifolladas para una ocasión como esa y por último lo hizo Hinata, quien tropezó al bajar el primer escalón, haciéndolos a todos reír.

Al verla aparecer, tan sencilla y tan perfecta, con aquel vestido rosa que le daba ese toque de delicadez e inocencia, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de calor invadiéndole por completo, ni pudo evitar pensar que esa mujer iba a pasar no solo la velada con él, sino que dormiría entre sus sábanas.

Sonrió como un tonto cuando llegó abajo, y le ofreció una mano caballerosamente, haciendo que todos pidieran que se besasen como si fueran ellos los protagonistas de la fiesta. Sasuke sujetó su cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos antes de inclinarse hacia ella y besarla en los labios.

—Te libras, tío. Ese beso es la cosa más cutre que hemos visto, pero te libras, porque mi cuñadita va perfecta como para que le estropees el maquillaje y porque tenemos el tiempo encima —dijo Obito dando una sonora palmada en la espalda de Sasuke.

Pese a ir todos al mismo lugar, cada pareja lo hizo en su coche y, al llegar al que conduciría su falso prometido, Hinata se quedó petrificada al ver el Acura de Sasuke en el aparcamiento.

—Tu coche...

—Lo he hecho traer. No me gusta estar sin tener con qué moverme. Alquilar uno para toda la semana iba a costarme lo mismo que mandar que me trajeran el mío, así que...

—Oh... —sonrió.

—No te lo he dicho ahí dentro pero estás preciosa. Ese vestido te queda perfecto. —dijo, abriendo la puerta de copiloto para ayudarla a entrar.

—Gracias.

Después de rodear el vehículo y de sentarse en el asiento de conductor, arrancó el motor, más nervioso de lo que había estado todo el día. Hinata llevó una mano a la que tenía en la palanca de cambios y la apretó con fuerza, tratando de mostrarle su apoyo. Al fin y al cabo, por eso estaba ahí.

Sasuke no se había preocupado en preguntar dónde sería la fiesta, por alguna razón creyó que sería en la ostentosa casa de Sakura, o tal vez en alguno de los locales más famosos del pueblo, y aunque se equivocaba, no lo hacía del todo. Sakura había pedido uno de los salones de celebraciones en uno de los hoteles más caros y lujosos de los alrededores, un lugar que quedaba a más de cien kilómetros de distancia.

Aparcaron justo después de sus hermanos y acto seguido se reunieron con el resto de la familia para entrar todos juntos. Tanto los padres de Sakura como los tíos de Sasuke estaban junto a la puerta, saludando a los invitados y ofreciéndoles la bienvenida. Naruto no le había dicho a sus padres que Sasuke estaría allí y tan pronto como Kushina vio a su sobrino corrió a abrazarle.

—Madre mía, Sasuke. ¡Qué alegría me da verte! ¿Cuándo has venido? Podrías haber pasado por casa...

—Hola tía. —respondió él sin ocultar la felicidad que le daba verles—. Llegamos ayer, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de mucho.

—¿Llegamos?

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza pidiendo a Hinata que se acercase y, en cuanto lo hizo, llevó una mano a su cintura y la atrajo, pegándola contra él.

—Ella es Hinata, mi prometida —sonrió.

Kushina miró a la muchacha del mismo modo en que lo había hecho el día anterior Mikoto y acto seguido la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Encantada de conocerla...

—¡La encantada soy yo! —exclamó, apartándose para mirarla—. Hacéis una pareja preciosa.

—Gracias.

La mujer sonrió, mirando a su hermana, quien contemplaba a Sasuke y a Hinata con estrellas en los ojos.

Los padres de Sakura los miraban, avergonzados, desde el otro lado de la entrada, sabían el daño que su hija le había hecho a Sasuke, quien demostró estar más que enamorado de ella, quien se comportó como un novio cariñoso, como un hijo afectivo y como un hombre digno de admirar. Sabían lo que había hecho su hija y que para colmo, iba a casarse con el primo de Sasuke.

Pese a lo ocurrido con Sakura, él nunca odió a sus padres —aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su hermano —. Se acercó a ellos sin soltar ni un instante a su falsa prometida.

—Señor Haruno, señora Haruno... —saludó amablemente.

—Oh Dios, Sasuke. ¡Cuánto tiempo! —dijo la mujer, corriendo a abrazarlo emocionada—. Siento en el alma lo que pasó con mi hija, el daño que te hizo. Te fuiste tan deprisa que no pudimos ir a disculparnos.

—Eso es cosa del pasado.

—Y ahora con tu primo...

—Naruto es un buen tipo. Quiero presentaros a Hinata. Ella es mi prometida.

—¿Tu prometida? —preguntó sorprendida. Todos allí habían creído el rumor de que no había superado a Sakura y que llegase con una prometida era toda una sorpresa.

—Encantada de conocerla, señora.

—Lo mismo digo. Hacéis muy buena pareja —sonrió. En su expresión había un deje de tristeza que Hinata llegó a entender. Era como si en el fondo esos padres quisieran que Sakura terminase con Sasuke.

Tan pronto como sus padres y sus hermanos se acercaron a saludar a los padres de Sakura, Sasuke afianzó su agarre con Hinata y entró en la fiesta.

El salón era como esperaba: grande, lleno de decoraciones lujosas, un salón digno de una celebración de alto copete. No le sorprendió viniendo de ella, aunque debía reconocer que aquella ostentosidad no iba para nada con su primo, quien era alguien sencillo. Frente a ellos, a no muchos metros, había un grupo de hombres jóvenes, chicos del círculo de amigos que tenía con Sakura y de los que estaba seguro, al menos la mitad, habrían pasado por su cama. Pero pese a no soportar la idea de dirigirles la palabra, se acercó a ellos.

Hinata los analizó mientras se acercaban. Todos iban bien vestidos, todos enfundados en trajes oscuros, como la mayoría de los hombres de aquel salón. Todos tenían el cabello arreglado, salvo uno, que lo llevaba tan corto que casi ni se apreciaba que tuviera pelo. Algunos llevaban barba, no la llevaban tan perfilada y recortada como Sasuke, pero tampoco daban la sensación de ser hombres de cuidar su imagen como lo hacía su falso prometido.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí... Si es el señor Uchiha —dijo uno de ellos, ofreciendo una mano como saludo. Sasuke pareció pensar si aceptaba o no el saludo, pero a eso se había aproximado a ellos.

—Kimimaro... —sonrió. Hinata reconoció esa sonrisa falsa, la que le daba a Kakashi, su jefe, o la que les dirigía a algunos de los empleados.

—¿Así que asistirás a la boda?

—¿Cómo va a asistir, idiota? ¿No sabes que se largó cuando le dejó? Por eso no ha vuelto. —Dijo uno de ellos.

—Iré. Sakura es solo cosa del pasado —mintió—. Además, tengo dos buenas razones. Una es brindar mi apoyo al novio. Por si no lo sabéis, Naruto es mi primo —los tipos del grupo de hombres asintieron—. La otra, y la más importante, es la excusa perfecta para presentar a todo el mundo a mi preciosa prometida —dijo, atrayendo a Hinata y besándola en el pelo. Ella le miró un segundo y Sasuke no dudó en llevar la mano a su mejilla y acariciarla.

Por un momento Hinata se sintió estúpidamente nerviosa, Sasuke fingía tan bien que hasta ella creería lo que decía de no saber que era una farsa.

Uno de aquellos chicos se acercó a ella y le ofreció una mano como saludo.

—Kotetsu Hagane.

—Hinata Hyuga. Encantada.

—Hyuga... ¿Padre coreano?

—Si —sonrió.

Por alguna razón que Sasuke no llegaba a comprender, nunca le preguntó por el origen de su apellido. Sabía que era un apellido coreano, pero jamás, en los dos años que la conocía, se le había ocurrido preguntarle, ni sobre el origen, ni sobre el significado de su apellido. Lo peor era que le encantaba como sonaba, y más aún cuando ella lo pronunciaba. La miró, sorprendido, mientras ella le explicaba a aquel prefecto desconocido, el lugar de procedencia y su significado. Parecía un apellido digno de ella.

Pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Pakura, prima de Sakura y amiga desde hacía algunos años, entraba en el salón acompañada de un hombre joven y un niño. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Pakura no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y acercarse a Sasuke con los brazos extendidos.

—Dios mío. No puedo creer que hayas venido. No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de verte —le dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza—. ¿Quién es ella?

—También yo tenía ganas de verte. Ella es Hinata, mi prometida —sonrió, entrelazando los dedos con los de Hinata y besando el dorso de su mano—. Veo que os casasteis —le dijo al hombre. Éste asintió cogiendo en brazos a su hijo.

—Haku, saluda al hombre. —El niño abrazó a su padre escondiendo la cara en su cuello, evitando hablar con desconocidos—. Es vergonzoso.

—Es precioso. Se parece muchísimo a los dos.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando dieron el gran anuncio. En unos segundos los novios harían su entrada. Todos los asistentes se dirigieron a la puerta, donde habían colocado una enorme alfombra roja que minutos atrás no estaba.

De pronto todo el mundo se separó, haciendo un amplio pasillo y las puertas blancas se abrieron, mostrando a la pareja. Sasuke empezó a ponerse nervioso, en pocos segundos tendría cerca a la mujer de su vida, siete años después de haber roto. Sus manos empezaron a ponerse frías nuevamente y Hinata, quien se dio cuenta de sus incontrolables nervios, sujetó su mano con fuerza. Sasuke la miró un momento y le hizo un gesto con la cara, como indicándole que ya no había marcha atrás, pero ella apretó nuevamente su mano y miró a la pareja, que se acercaba a ellos a paso medio.

Sakura estaba aún más hermosa de lo que Sasuke recordaba. Llevaba un vestido de encaje transparente con bordados dorados que únicamente cubrían sus partes nobles y parte de sus pechos, un vestido ajustado que no solo se amoldaba a su figura, sino que mostraba abiertamente que no llevaba nada bajo esa prenda. Llevaba el cabello perfectamente arreglado en un moño y un maquillaje que si bien no era exagerado, tampoco pasaba desapercibido: Ojos con sombra dorada, labios rojos con brillo, pómulos resaltados... Pero sucedió algo inesperado para Sasuke, Sakura le había cautivado, como había hecho todos, por su belleza, por su vestido, por la sensualidad que desprendía con cada uno de sus movimientos... pero no lo hizo como lo había hecho Hinata cuando apareció en las escaleras con ese sencillo vestido rosa y provocó en él esa intensa oleada de calor.

Hinata le había hecho sentir dichoso al saber que pasaría la velada con él y que, además, aquella noche compartirían sábanas, en cambio con Sakura no había sentido nada, y aquello le dejó más que confundido. Esperaba que al verla brotasen los nervios, las emociones y los sentimientos que tenía por ella por cada uno de los poros de su piel, pero no había pasado nada de ello. La miraba embobado, pero sin sentir nada más que admiración por su belleza.

Hinata tuvo que contener una sonrisa cuando vio a la pareja entrar en el salón. Salvo los padres de los novios y los de Sasuke, todos los hombres quedaron boquiabiertos por la indumentaria de la novia, un traje demasiado inapropiado para su gusto. Sasuke no era menos, la miraba con los ojos llenos de estrellas, como si fuera comestible. Por un breve instante se arrepintió de dejar que la usase para mentir a todos solo para recuperar a una mujer como esa.

Como si hubiera estado buscándolo, Sakura encontró entre la muchedumbre a Sasuke, y se acercó a ellos contorneándose seductoramente. Hinata no pudo evitar las comparaciones, Sakura era más alta que ella, tanto como Sasuke, tenía los ojos grandes y de un precioso verde y, para qué negarlo, con una belleza digna de admirar hasta por otra mujer.

—Sasuke... —gimió su nombre del mismo modo que si hubiera estado teniendo un orgasmo. Ignorando completamente a Hinata y a Naruto rodeó su cuello con los brazos y apretó sus pechos contra él—. No sabía que vendrías.

—Hola Sakura. —dijo cuando ésta se apartó—. Naruto...

El tipo hosco y altivo que Hinata conocía había desaparecido en Konoha, pero toda masculinidad que desprendía se había esfumado ante la presencia de la pelirosa, ahora, por el contrario, parecía un cachorrito mojado e indefenso.

—Ella es Hinata Hyuga, la prometida de Sasuke —dijo Naruto, mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Ah. —Espetó, mirándola de arriba a abajo y sonriendo al darse cuenta de que parecía poca cosa a su lado—. ¡Qué bien! Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Sakura, la ex a la que Sasuke nunca ha superado. —Soltó, haciendo que Naruto sujetase su brazo a modo de advertencia—. Llevas un vestido simple pero bonito.

—Gracias por lo del vestido. En cuanto a lo de Sasuke... Tengo la ligera impresión de que te equivocas. Sasuke te superó hace tiempo. ¿No, amor?

Hinata se tocó un mechón de pelo con la mano en la que llevaba el anillo de pedida y acto seguido se puso de puntillas y se acercó a su prometido para besarle. Beso que le sacó del estúpido trance en el que había entrado al ver aparecer a Sakura. Sasuke la miró un segundo sin apartarse. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se hubiera acercado a él, pero le estaba besando y la misma oleada de calor que había sentido antes de salir volvía a invadirle. Tomó la cara de su prometida entre las manos y profundizó el beso de un modo que no había hecho ni en la bienvenida de su familia.

—Bueno, bueno, ya está bien... que no estáis solos. —Soltó la pelirosa notablemente molesta.

—Lo... lo siento —murmuró él.

—Vamos a saludar a los otros invitados. Nos vemos luego.

Sakura tocó el hombro de Sasuke casi como una caricia y después se agarró al brazo de su prometido, alejándose de ellos con aquellos movimientos con los que se había acercado. Hinata no supo si disculparse por ese beso o si fingir que no había pasado.

Cuando Sasuke volvió en si se dio cuenta de que Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y evitaba mirarle.

Sonreía cuando alguien pasaba por al lado de ellos pero no le miraba a él. Le tentó preguntarle si había algo mal, pero en ese preciso momento Sakura volvió a acercarse. Ignorando a Hinata sujetó una de sus manos y tiró hacia la zona en la que otras parejas habían empezado a bailar, Sasuke ni siquiera dudó en soltar a su falsa prometida para ir con su ex donde ella quisiera. Se adentraron entre las parejas y ella rodeó su cuello con las manos para bailar juntos. Algunas personas empezaron a murmurar por el descaro de Sakura de dejar a su prometido e ir a bailar con otro, con otro que, además, era su ex.

Hinata se vio tentada de salir, de alejarse de aquellas personas y evitar que se compadecieran de ella, ella no era víctima de nadie ni de nada. Giró para buscar una salida pero a un lado del corro que rodeaba la pista de baile estaba el novio. Naruto los miraba notablemente incómodo y ella sintió lástima por él. Si los planes de Sasuke surtían efecto, el herido en esa ecuación sería Naruto, quien menos culpa tenía. Se acercó a él y se colocó a su lado.

—Tal vez no es conmigo con quien debieras bailar, pero si no te parece mal... —lo miró con una sonrisa.

Naruto la miró con una expresión amable y, tomando una de sus manos, se acercó a la pista de baile, donde otras parejas, incluyendo Sasuke y Sakura, danzaban al compás de una canción lenta.

—En realidad no sé bailar —confesó ella al notar como él ponía una mano en su cintura.

—Yo tampoco, pero creo que me defiendo —rió cuando Hinata alzó las cejas con expresión de sorpresa —. Clases de baile para la boda. —Declaró, haciéndola reír.

Sasuke había estado totalmente embelesado con Sakura, con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, con el calor que desprendía su piel a través de ese vestido y con su sensual voz. Había estado como hipnotizado escuchando lo mucho que le había echado de menos, lo guapo que estaba... era como si, por alguna razón, escucharla a ella hiciera que no pudiera ver a nadie más. Pero entre sus divagaciones oyó una risa familiar y no pudo evitar buscar a la dueña de esa risa. De pronto vio a Naruto y a Hinata bailando despreocupadamente a unos metros de ellos, vio como él la sujetaba por la cintura mientras intentaba enseñarle algún paso, y sintió como si la ira le invadiese. No soportaba ver como su primo sonreía con ella, como únicamente movía sus manos para ajustarse más a ella o como se miraban y sonreían. Se detuvo en seco, observándolos con cara de pocos amigos, pero Sakura se dio cuenta de la forma en la que los miraba y no quería que sus planes se entorpecieran. Entrelazó sus brazos y caminó entre las parejas que bailaban hasta una puerta de las que daban al jardín.

La noche era especialmente fría, hacía una brisa ligera pero gélida que estremeció a Sakura, quien iba totalmente desnuda debajo de ese vestido que nada podía abrigar.

—Esa chica y tu... Hacéis buena pareja. Es bonita.

—Gracias. Hinata es...

—Siempre ha corrido el rumor de que no habías vuelto porque no habías superado nuestra ruptura.

—Es cierto. No quería volver porque no había podido superar que me dejaras, pero ahora la tengo a ella y...

—A veces me sentí tentada de ir a Tokio a buscarte. Nunca he dejado de quererte, Sasuke.

Escuchar esas palabras le hizo tomar aire con fuerza. ¿Nunca había dejado de quererle?

—Esto es...

De repente sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas con un beso. Sasuke estaba allí para recuperarla, pero no pensaba que fuera a ser tan rápido. Puso las manos en su cintura y la atrajo, pegando su cuerpo con el de ella y profundizando ese beso que, aunque le estaba gustando mucho, no estaba transmitiéndole nada de lo que él recordaba.

Tampoco se acercaba a provocar en él lo que había provocado la simple presencia de su falsa prometida.

—Dime Sasuke, ¿Aun sientes lo que sentías antes? ¿Todavía me quieres por encima de todo y de todos? —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo.

—Bien, ese es mi chico.

Nuevamente se apoderó de su boca, besándolo con deseo y pasión, luego se separó ligeramente de él, sonrió, le acarició las mejillas y se dio la vuelta, regresando a una fiesta en la que nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que habían desaparecido. Él permaneció unos minutos más en la terraza, preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar. Una parte de él estaba tan nervioso como emocionado por haberse besado con Sakura, por haber podido sentir en su cuerpo el contacto del de ella, por haberse sentido presa de sus brazos.

Por otro lado estaba confuso, no por lo que acababa de pasar, sino por no haber sentido nada al haberla besado, cuando le había tocado. Creyó que cuando la tuviera delante se sentiría eufórico, dichoso, feliz, pero no había sido así.

La puerta de la terraza volvió a abrirse y él se giró hacia ella pensando que sería Sakura otra vez, la sorpresa vino al encontrar a Hinata.

—Al fin un poco de silencio —sonrió, acercándose a la escalera que daba al jardín y sentándose en el primer escalón.

—¿Has visto algo?

—No. He visto a Sakura volver con una sonrisa y, como estabais juntos he deducido que estarías aquí. No he salido para controlarte ni nada por el estilo. No me malentiendas. Todo el mundo estaba preguntándome por qué estaba sola y necesitaba tomar el aire. Era esta opción o salir a la calle.

—No he pensado que me controlases, Hinata. De hecho de no ser por ti ni siquiera estaría aquí. —Dijo sentándose a su lado.

—¿Habéis hablado? ¿Le has dicho que estás aquí por ella? ¿Qué le quieres?

—Más o menos. Casi lo ha dicho todo ella sola.

—¿Y por qué esa cara?

—Por nada. ¿Entramos? Hace un poco de frio.

Sasuke se puso en pie, ofreciéndole una mano a su falsa prometida para ayudarla a levantarse. Justo antes de entrar Hinata le frenó, se colocó frente a él y llevó las manos a su cara. Le limpió los labios con los pulgares mientras él la miraba extrañado.

—Todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que te has besado con otra si ven que las manchas de pintalabios de tu boca son de color rojo en lugar de marrón —sonrió.

—Gracias.

Hinata rodó los ojos con una expresión graciosa y abrió las puertas del salón para volver a la fiesta. El resto de la celebración Sakura ignoró a Sasuke como si este simplemente no existiera. Se abrazaba y se besaba con su prometido como si en aquel salón estuvieran completamente solos. Y, poco a poco, pasada la medianoche, los invitados fueron abandonando el lugar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Día 2**

**parte 3**

Hacía apenas media hora que habían llegado y Hinata ya estaba desmaquillada, enfundada en su camiseta y entre las sábanas. Sasuke, en cambio, se había salido a la terraza, corría una brisa fría y era lo suficientemente tarde como para que se metiera en la cama, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, demasiado confuso como para poder conciliar el sueño. Estaba apoyado en la baranda cuando notó una delicada mano en su hombro.

—¿No vas a la cama?

—Estoy demasiado saturado como para dormir —respondió. Se giró ligeramente, miró a su falsa prometida, fijándose en su atuendo y frunció el ceño—. ¿Con esta temperatura y sales así? Solo llevas esa camiseta. Incluso vas descalza.

—Estoy bien —sonrió, apoyándose en la barandilla, rozando su brazo con el suyo—. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Lo que he sentido con Sakura no es lo que esperaba. No es como lo que yo recordaba.

—¿Mejor o peor?

—Peor. No he sentido nada.

Sin querer Hinata sonrió, satisfecha por la decepción que sonaba en su voz. Sakura era una mujer preciosa, perfecta para los requisitos físicos de cualquier hombre, pero no le había gustado nada, ni su forma de ser ni su forma de actuar. No debía hacerlo, pero le alegraba de oír que no era lo que él esperaba, que no había sentido nada.

Permanecieron un par de minutos en silencio pero pronto se le ocurrió algo que hacer para que se distrajera.

—Tú estás demasiado nervioso para ir a dormir. Yo estoy agotada pero no tengo sueño. Hay luna llena... ¿te apetece pasear por la playa? —preguntó.

Sasuke pareció pensarlo un momento, pero Hinata tocó su brazo y en menos de un segundo entró sonriendo, yendo directamente al armario en busca de algo de su jefe con lo que vestirse. Parecía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no pensó que fuera a entrar. Estaba de espaldas a la terraza y sin pensarlo se quitó la camiseta, quedando vestida únicamente con unas braguitas brasileñas blancas. Sasuke había entrado en la habitación sin intención de ser sigiloso, y lo último que esperaba era encontrarla de esa guisa, simplemente, porque ella siempre se cambiaba en el baño. Sin poder evitarlo sintió nuevamente esa oleada de calor que le recorría por completo. No entendía por qué razón la mujer a la que había deseado tanto tiempo no provocaba nada en él y Hinata, con la que había trabajado dos años sin que produjera sentimiento alguno en él, causaba ahora ese efecto únicamente con su cándida presencia.

—¡Hey! —exclamó cubriéndose tan deprisa como pudo—. ¿Puedo saber qué hacías?

—Te miraba, solo eso. Tienes un cuerpo espectacular.

—Sí. Seguro. Seguro que sí... —dijo sin tragarse el halago—. Pero preferiría que no me mirases así...

—¿Así como?

—Como si... Ya sabes Sasuke.

—Hey, tranquila. Yo solo estoy interesado en Sakura.

—Vale. Pues por eso mismo, date la vuelta y concéntrate en cualquier otra cosa que no sea en mirarme.

Por suerte para ella, la única luz que había en la habitación era la que entraba a través de las ventanas por mucho que Sasuke la mirase no podría darse cuenta de lo colorada que se había puesto. Llevaba dos días estando con él, se habían besado, dormían juntos bajo las mismas sábanas y fingían estar enamorados.

Llevaba dos días sin pensar que ese tipo agradable y cariñoso era el demonio de la editorial, ese tipo detestable al que todo el mundo quería lejos. Ahora se sentía avergonzada, pero no solo porque la había visto casi desnuda, sino porque la había visto él, ese tipo con el que, resultase lo que resultase de esa semana, tendría que seguir trabajando.

Cuando Sasuke supuso que ya debía estar vestida volvió a mirarla, ella tenía la cara cubierta con las manos y la imaginó como horas atrás, con las mejillas sonrosadas y tímida por su presencia. Sonrió al pensar en lo surrealista que resultaba que ella fuera su asistente, pero extrañamente, desde hacía dos días, no la veía como tal, de hecho, ni siquiera había llegado a pensar en ello salvo en momentos puntuales.

—¿Estás lista? —ella asintió con la cabeza.

Salieron del dormitorio en completo silencio, atravesando el largo pasillo con el mayor cuidado posible.

Bajaron la escalera hasta el distribuidor de la planta inferior y se dirigieron a la cocina. Sasuke abrió la puerta de la cocina evitando hacer cualquier ruido y salieron a la terraza que daba a la playa.

Hinata corrió unos metros hacia adelante, sintiendo la fina arena entre los dedos de los pies.

—Es increíble. Me encantaría vivir en un sitio así, con el mar a solo unos metros de casa. Y poder pasear siempre que tuviera un mal día o alguna preocupación... —dijo, respirando hondo y extendiendo los brazos.

—¿Tienes algo de eso?

—No... No tengo nada de eso. —Sonrió, algo que, aunque él no había visto debido a la oscuridad, había intuido—. La arena está helada.

—Claro, listilla, es de noche, es invierno y estás descalza.

—¿Qué tal si me llevas en tu espalda y luego te llevo yo? —Propuso.

—¿Hablas en serio? Ni dos como tu podríais conmigo.

—Bueno, ya lo veremos... Tú llévame hasta aquellas palmeras y yo te traigo de vuelta.

Sasuke la miró con una ceja arqueada, pero en vista de que ella estaba esperando, se agachó para que subiera a su espalda y se sorprendió de que fuera tan ligera. Tan pronto como ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos notó como se estremecía al sentir el calor de su espalda y sonrió, pensando que había sido una excusa perfecta para no pasar frío.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¡Claro!

—¿Por qué no tienes novio?

—¿Bromeas o es que en realidad no lo sabes? —Sasuke miró de lado intentando verla pero ella tenía su cara contra la suya—. Trabajar contigo es una especie de esclavitud. El único tiempo que tengo libre es el de ir a dormir y algún domingo. Me exiges tanto, a veces, que no tengo tiempo ni para comer. ¿Cómo podría salir con alguien?

—No lo sabía...

—Si. Claro que lo sabías. Tú mismo has debido darte cuenta. Tampoco tú tienes tiempo de salir con nadie más.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—Es fácil, Sasuke. Pasamos todo el tiempo juntos y, a menos que tus ligues hayan sido invisibles, yo no he visto a ninguna. —Él carraspeó como respuesta pero no dijo nada más.

Fueron lenta y en calladamente hasta donde ella había dicho y cuando ella le pidió que le bajase, él obedeció, dejándola sobre la arena con cuidado.

Caminaron un poco más, en silencio, escuchando el sonido de las olas, el de sus pasos sobre la arena, el sonido quieto de la noche. Ambos pensaban lo agradable que resultaba caminar así con alguien más, sin necesidad de hablar, sin necesidad de interrumpir ese silencio. Pese a que su relación laboral no fuera la ideal, la extraña relación que experimentaban fuera del trabajo era la mejor, parecían compatibles totalmente: él tenía algo de lo que ella carecía, ella le aportaba experiencias nuevas, una seguridad que nunca antes había experimentado...

—Te he visto bailar con mi primo. ¿Qué te parece Naruto?

—Me ha gustado mucho bailar con él. No tenía ni idea de que la gente fuera a clases de baile solo para la boda. —rió—. Es uno de los chicos más guapos que he conocido nunca. Me cae muy bien, es simpático y muy agradable.

—Agradable... Si. Tienes razón. Siempre ha sido un tipo genial —declaró—. Pero aun habiendo sido mi mejor amigo, aun habiendo sido más cercano que mis hermanos, aun así, no me ha gustado veros juntos.

—No te preocupes, Sasu, yo solo tengo ojos para ti —soltó, poniendo las manos en su cara y acercándose como si fuera a besarle. Luego le empujó un poco de lado y echó a correr hacia adelante riendo, creyendo que era parte de su actuación.

—Lo he dicho en serio.

—¿En serio? ¿En serio? —Repitió, escuchándolo emitir un sonido de asentimiento—. En ese caso tengo una teoría —empezó, bajando el paso para que él la alcanzase—. Le tienes cierta aversión porque es quien, a ojos de todos, es él que se va a casar con Sakura. Supongo que por eso tampoco te gusta que esté cerca de tu falsa prometida.

—No eres mi falsa prometida. Quedamos en que esta semana lo serías. Te propuse matrimonio y aceptaste. Llevas el anillo de mi familia.

—Vale. —Sonrió. En cierto modo tenía razón.

Llegaron de vuelta a las palmeras y Hinata lo frenó. Habían quedado en que él la llevaba de ida y ella lo traería de vuelta, así que se puso frente a él y separó los brazos, esperando que él subiera a su espalda.

—Hinata no.

—Vamos, Sasuke, déjame intentarlo al menos. Prometo no llevarte si de verdad no puedo.

Era más alto que ella y le daba la impresión de que la notaría romperse debajo de él, pero sorprendentemente tuvo fuerza como para levantarlo del suelo y empezar a caminar.

Caminó soportando su peso una veintena de metros, pero sus piernas, cansadas del agotador día y de sus más de setenta kilos ya no pudieron dar un paso más y tropezó, cayendo de bruces contra la arena con él encima de su espalda. Sasuke estaba a horcajadas sobre ella, pero no iba a moverse de cómo estaba, pretendía castigarla por su cabezonería y obligarla a estar sobre la arena hasta que considerase que había aprendido la lección.

—Te dije que no. —Murmuró.

La hizo ponerse boca arriba y apoyado en uno de sus codos, usó su mano libre para colocarle bien el pelo y quitarle la arena que se había pegado en su cara.

Ella lo miraba dejándose hacer, total, en realidad no estaban haciendo nada, pero de repente Sasuke se inclinó y la besó. Aquel era un beso íntimo, no había nadie delante, no había nada que demostrar, no había nada que tuvieran que fingir frente a otras personas para convencerles de su falso compromiso, sin embargo, ese beso estaba siendo muy parecido al que se habían dado en la fiesta, cargado de pasión, de urgencia. Llevó las manos a sus hombros para apartarle, pero realmente le gustaba la forma en la que estaba besándole.

Hacía rato que Sasuke pensaba en el beso que había compartido con Sakura y había deseado encontrar el momento propicio para besarse con Hinata, necesitaba comprobar por qué el beso con una era tan intenso y lleno de sensaciones y el otro había sido tan frio y distante. Y aquel era el momento adecuado. La tenía debajo de él, pequeña, indefensa, y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por su curiosidad y en cierto modo, por su necesidad. Como había supuesto, los besos con su asistente le transmitían tantas cosas que era difícil enumerarlas.

Cuando se detuvo, permaneció con sus bocas unidas un momento más, como si le costase separarse de ella, pero Hinata rodeó su cuello con los brazos y entrelazó los dedos tras su nuca, lo atrajo un poco más y retomó el movimiento de sus labios, él no pudo resistirse y se aferró a ella, besándola con ganas y con pasión.

Y se besaron sin pensar en nada más, disfrutando de sus bocas como si fuera lo único importante del mundo, pero unos fuegos artificiales empezaron a sonar y a brillar cerca del horizonte, haciéndolos separarse para mirar.

—Vaya. Qué romántico —dijo Sasuke.

—Y en qué buen momento... Lo siento. Siento que ese beso no haya sido con Sakura.

—Yo no.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que yo no lo siento. Si hubiera sido con ella significaría que tú estarías paseando por aquí sola y viendo esos cohetes sin mí —ella enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa sutil—. Aunque no lo parezca, a mí también me gustan los fuegos artificiales.

Sasuke se sentó en la arena y tiró de ella para sentarla con él, pero notó que se estremecía por el frio, de forma que flexionó las piernas y la hizo sentarse entre ellas y apoyarse en su pecho para poder compartir algo de calor.

Tal vez con Sakura hubiera tenido un romance pasional en el pasado y tal vez hubiera venido para recuperarla, pero la relación que tenía con su asistente no se sentía para nada falsa, y no solo eso, resultaba más emocionante y más enriquecedora de lo que había sido su pasado con su ex. No quería pensar en ello, no quería darle vueltas a nada que no fuera su plan original, primero porque no le gustaba cuando las cosas no le salían según lo planeado y segundo, porque nada ganaba pensando en lo que sentía con Hinata si ella no sentía igual, y ya le había dejado claro días atrás que le detestaba.

Tras el último y colorido cohete todo se quedó en silencio y la luna volvió a ser lo único que brillase intensamente esa noche.

—¿Volvemos? —Preguntó, susurrando en su oído.

—Si. Pero solo si me llevas en tu espalda.

—¿La idea de salir fue tuya y soy yo quien tiene que cargarte?

Hinata le miró con un puchero, cruzando los brazos y, acto seguido se puso en pie y empezó a correr con dirección a la casa. Sasuke corrió tras ella, lo que le animó a acelerar aún más el paso. Entraron en la casa respirando pesadamente y mientras ella subía a la habitación, él se detuvo en la cocina para beber un vaso de agua.

—Eres rápida —le dijo al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio y quedar s solas.

—¿Creías que siendo más bajita que tú no podría correr deprisa?

Los dos sonrieron mientras él se acercaba a la cama y ella se dirigía al baño con la camiseta que usaba de pijama. Como era evidente, delante de él no iba a desnudarse, ya lo había hecho creyendo que estaba sola y se había sentido terriblemente avergonzada al encontrarle mirándola, no pretendía volver a sentirse así por gusto.

Al volver de la fiesta Sasuke estaba demasiado nervioso para meterse en la cama, pero después de ese paseo nocturno a la luz de la luna, después de un momento romántico y de aquel apasionado beso con Hinata, no iba a dejar que se metiera sola en la cama. Lo haría con ella. La miró con una sonrisa cuando la vio salir del baño con su camiseta. Era increíble que pudiera gustarle de esa manera el verla así. Tocó con la mano el lado vacío del colchón, invitándola a tumbarse con él y ella no lo pensó, corrió hacia allí y se metió entre las sábanas de un salto.

—Oh, Dios, ¡qué frio! —exclamó, temblando exageradamente.

—Anda, ven. —dijo él, atrayéndola y pegándola contra sí.

Hinata tenía los muslos fríos y, aunque se moría por calentárselos con las manos, se contuvo, diciéndose a sí mismo que se controlase, que desearla no entraba en el plan y que, empezaba a sobrepasar unos límites que, ambos daban por hecho que habían quedado establecidos al mencionar que, solo la estaba usando para recuperar a otra, y que, para colmo, era solo temporal.

—Sé que no debería decir esto, pero... —empezó Hinata.

—¿Decir qué?

—Que me ha gustado besarte.

—Te he besado yo.

—No, Sasuke, te he besado yo. —Dijo ella—. En la fiesta...

—En la fiesta te he besado yo. Y antes de la fiesta, y ayer, y antes...

—Pero en...

Sasuke la hizo rodar sobre la cama y antes de que siguiera diciendo nada la besó.

—Te he besado yo —murmuró, besándola otra vez—. Y lo he vuelto a hacer. —Y de nuevo la besó, ésta vez más suave, más dulcemente—. Y acabo de hacerlo otra vez. Así que no digas nada más o volveré a hacerlo otra y otra vez hasta que te convenzas —dijo, haciéndola sonreír—. Ahora duérmete, anda, estabas agotada antes de nuestro pequeño paseo.

—Si. Buenas noches, Sasuke. —susurró en sus labios.

—Buenas noches pequeña corredora. —Dijo, acomodándose a su lado y trayéndola nuevamente contra sí.

La retuvo entre sus brazos con intención de pasar toda la noche así con ella.

Aquel había sido un día intenso, lleno de sensaciones tanto buenas como no tan buenas y, aunque deseaba que no se terminase, estaba tan cansado que terminó durmiéndose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Día 3**

**Parte 1**

Un sueño de lo más extraño la despertó de un sobresalto. Estaba cerca de un altar pequeño, con un montón de gente a la que no conocía y entre todos ellos estaban sus padres, con quienes hacía años que no soñaba. Su madre le decía que Sasuke era su regalo para ella y su padre le decía que ya era la hora, luego se veía caminando sobre una alfombra de pétalos de rosa, acompañada por su padre hasta el altar, donde su jefe la esperaba nervioso, al lado de éste un cura, flores, velas... Se despertó con la garganta encogida en un nudo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Soñar con sus padres siempre le hacía amanecer así. Miró a Sasuke un momento, acarició su mejilla sintiendo el pelo de su barba entre los dedos y, con cuidado de no despertarle se soltó de su agarre y salió de la cama mirándolo nuevamente. ¿Sasuke un regalo? Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercó a la maleta a por la ropa del día. Sasuke le había pedido que vistiera algo más cómodo y el día anterior había terminado comprando algunas cosas más a parte del vestido de la fiesta. Sacó unas botas de estilo apache que le habían encantado, sus vaqueros ajustados de siempre y un suéter de lana de color marrón grisáceo que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto. No era ese su estilo, pero el hecho de ser diferente a lo que usaba habitualmente hacía que le gustase especialmente, incluso se veía sexy, lo que no era nada normal en ella. Luego bajó a la cocina, donde no sabía si había ya alguien.

—Buenos días —saludaron Mikoto y Naruto, quien no imaginó que estaría en la cocina también esa mañana.

—Buenos días.

La mesa estaba repleta de comida, igual que lo estaba el día anterior.

—Hoy te veo radiante —dijo la madre de Sasuke analizándola—. Ese suéter te queda muy bien.

—Lo compré ayer —sonrió—. Nunca llevo nada como esto.

—¿Y cómo vistes normalmente?

—Con lo que llevaba ayer, este tipo de pantalón, pero con zapatos de tacón, con camisas y chaquetas de vestir. Siendo la asistente de uno de los editores de la editorial considero que debo ir presentable.

—¿Y así no vas presentable? Yo creo que vas muy bien.

—Yo también —dijo Naruto, haciéndola ruborizar solo por ese comentario.

Hinata tomó de la mesa una fresa de uno de los bols y sonrió, incapaz de decir nada más. Pero su suerte estaba por cambiar. Se escuchaba a las niñas bajar las escaleras en medio de un griterío y corrieron hacia la cocina. Hinata se apartó un momento para que las niñas no tropezasen, pero quien lo hizo fue ella. Naruto la cogió al vuelo para evitar que se cayera, dejándola sentada sobre su regazo y causando, sin querer, una especie de momento raro.

—Oh Dios mío, quedaros así un momento —pidió Nora, quien tenía, como siempre, el móvil en la mano —. ¡Hacéis súper buena pareja! —exclamó—. ¿Verdad, abuela?

—No debería decirlo, pero es cierto —empezó a reír. —Supongo que Hinata se vería bien con cualquiera.

—Lo siento... —Naruto la ayudó a ponerse de pie con una sonrisa cortés.

—No. Yo lo siento. Gracias por haber evitado que me cayera...

El griterío de las niñas al salir de la habitación despertó a Sasuke. Había amanecido sin que se diera cuenta de ello y todo había sido gracias a ella. Tanteó con la mano en busca de Hinata, pero su lado de la cama estaba vacío. Supuso que habría bajado a desayunar, pero no le importó que lo hubiera hecho sin él. Sonrió como un tonto al recordar que se besaron a la luz de la luna, sobre la arena de la playa y con fuegos artificiales de fondo. De haber tenido otro tipo de relación con ella esa, sin dudas, habría terminado siendo una noche muy diferente de la que fue.

De pronto escuchó que se callaba el alboroto que tenían en la cocina y prestó atención para ver si escuchaba algo, pero no hubo forma. Salió de la cama casi de un salto y corrió al baño para darse una ducha rápida y reunirse con la familia. La mañana anterior lo alargó todo lo que pudo por Naruto, pero aquella mañana él no debía estar ahí y, además, lo sucedido aquella noche le tenía de un estupendo humor y se sentía deseoso de estar con su familia.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en estar duchado y vestido, y tardó menos aun en cruzar el pasillo y bajar.

Las niñas miraban el móvil de Nora con una sonrisa, pasándose el teléfono de una a la otra y él, curioso por saber qué era lo que tan atentamente miraban, tiró del aparato para ver. A duras penas lograba mantener la sonrisa en la cara después de ver la foto de la pantalla, una foto en la que salían su primo y su falsa prometida, una foto en la que él la tenía sobre su regazo, con las manos en su cintura y en la que ella le tenía el cuello rodeado con un brazo. Ambos se miraban con expresión de sorpresa, como si hubieran sido atrapados in-fraganti haciendo algo indebido.

—Vamos tío Sasuke, ¡devuélvemelo! —él soltó el aparato en las manos de una de las niñas y caminó para sentarse a la mesa sin decir una sola palabra.

—No es lo que crees —dijo Naruto.

—¡El tío Sasuke está celoso! —Rió Libby burlándose de él.

—¿Por qué iba a estar celoso? —Preguntó Mikoto—. Y si lo está es mejor así. De no haberla sujetado a tiempo quien sabe si ahora no hubiera estado preocupado por ella. Podía haberse hecho mucho daño si llega a darse con esa esquina —señaló hacia la estantería de cristal en la que tenía la fruta y donde Hinata podía haberse golpeado de caer por culpa de las niñas.

—¿Y por qué iba a darse ella con esa esquina? —Preguntó Sasuke desinteresado.

—Porque tus siete sobrinas entran en los sitios como una manada de ñus huyendo de un león.

Hinata sabía que realmente no estaba celoso. Sí, la noche anterior le había dicho que no le había gustado verlos bailar, pero el ambiente era completamente diferente al que había en el que Nora había retratado, aun así se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él. Al fijarse en ella se dio cuenta del suéter y de los botines—. Hey, esto...

—Me dijiste que...

—Estás preciosa. Ese suéter te queda realmente bien. —Sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sonrojándose nuevamente.

Por mucho que le hubiera molestado ver aquella foto y saber que se habían tocado, no iba a montar un numerito, porque estaba de más de cara a ella y porque quería mantener su buen humor.

La miró disimuladamente durante el desayuno, ella los observaba a todos con una expresión que nunca antes le había visto, sonreía con cada tontería de las niñas, respondía afablemente cuando le preguntaban o le decían algo. Nunca vio nada parecido en Sakura, quien parecía molestarse siempre que tenía que compartir mesa con alguno de ellos. Le gustaba realmente ver que Hinata se sentía tan cómoda entre su familia, que se había adaptado tan bien a ellos y a su loco y vertiginoso ritmo.

Después de que Naruto subiese a lo que fuera con uno de sus hermanos, y de que el resto de su familia encontrase con qué entretenerse el resto de la mañana, Sasuke salió al jardín delantero. Por la mañana temprano siempre daba el sol y le gustaba echarse en el césped un rato. Lo había empezado a hacer con doce años y desde entonces no fallaba ni una mañana, siempre que hiciera sol y que no tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

—¿Te has enfadado por lo de tu primo? —Preguntó ella, acercándose despacio.

—Confieso que al principio me ha molestado un poco. No sé por qué me molesta tanto veros juntos. Sé que no vas a irte con él, y que él está ciego con Sakura, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—No fue intencionadamente, realmente tropecé. Más bien me empujaron —aclaró—. Naruto ha impedido que...

—Ahora no importa. Dime, ¿has pensado en...? —De pronto se calló, pretendía preguntarle si se sentía como él con respecto a lo que había pasado esa noche, pero no podía hacer algo así, ni por él, ni por ella, ni por la razón de haber ido a Konoha: Sakura.

—¿...en?

—En lo que quieres hacer hoy. ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio? ¿Quieres hacer algo especial?

Antes de poder pensar siquiera en la siguiente pregunta sonó un aviso sonoro en su teléfono. No tenía ni idea de cómo Sakura había conseguido su número, pero lo que acababa de recibir no era otra cosa que un mensaje de ella. Un mensaje en el que le citaba en cierta cafetería para desayunar y hablar. Su expresión cambió ligeramente pero Hinata se dio cuenta.

—¿Sakura? —Él asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Quiere que os veáis? —Él asintió nuevamente—. Yo pasaré la mañana con tus sobrinas, o con tus hermanas o con tu madre. Si no, siempre puedo pasear por la playa.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no quiero que pases la mañana sola.

—No lo haré. Ve —sonrió amable, instándole a que no hiciera esperar más a esa mujer.

Pese a haber deseado que no lo hiciera, Sasuke se puso en pie, besó su frente y fue derecho a por su coche.

La cita era en le misma cafetería en la que desayunaron juntos por primera vez. Tal vez se había citado allí con todos sus amantes, pero no quiso pensar en ello. El día anterior no había provocado nada en él, al menos nada de lo que creyó que sentiría cuando la viera después de siete años, o lo que experimentaría cuando le hablase o se besasen. Tal vez era porque estaba demasiado nervioso, tal vez porque por alguna razón estar con Hinata allí inhibiera sus propios sentimientos, no lo sabía, pero iba a encontrarse con ella y descubriría si realmente sentía por ella lo que creía que sentía.

A punto de entrar en la cafetería la vio llegar. A diferencia de la noche anterior, esta vez iba con un vaquero que se ceñía por completo a sus piernas y a su trasero, llevaba la chaqueta abierta, mostrando una camiseta tan escotada que mostraba parte del sujetador. Llevaba el pelo suelto, mostrando un cabello largo y sedoso y unos rizos perfectos.

—Te veo radiante —murmuró en su oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—. También yo estaba deseando verte.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

El saludo no fue tan cálido como ella hubiera deseado, pero no importaba porque Sasuke estaba ahí con ella en lugar de con su prometida, lo que significaba que la ponía a ella en primer lugar. Entraron en la cafetería, sentándose en una de las mesas, unas mesitas redondas y pequeñas en las que a duras penas cabía un desayuno completo para dos personas, pero era un sitio genial y decenas de parejas pasaban todos los días por ahí.

Después de pedir un par de cafés y de tenerlos sobre la mesa Sakura empezó a hablar.

—Me encantó volver a sentir tus labios —dijo con sensualidad, insinuando que deseaba volver a repetir, sin embargo, Sasuke no recordó los besos de Sakura, sino los de Hinata—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

—No. Sí. A mí también, Sakura. A mí también.

—He pasado la noche deseando repetir, deseando verte, pasar un rato a solas. Ni siquiera he dejado que Naruto me tocase...

Sakura hablaba sin que pudiera prestarle toda la atención que quería, pero había resultado aun peor cuando mencionó a su primo. Se había ido de casa y había dejado a Hinata sabiendo que Naruto también estaba allí.

Su primo era un tipo respetuoso con lo de los demás, pero ella había admitido que era el tipo más guapo que había conocido, y no tenía novio, y Naruto iba a quedarse solo cuando él recuperase a Sakura. No debía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su objetivo, un objetivo que parecía estar logrando sin siquiera intentarlo.

—Estás distante...

—Solo pensaba en que Naruto se ha quedado en mi casa. Él ni siquiera se imagina esto.

—No pienses en él. Yo no lo hago. Tampoco pienses en tu prometida.

Sakura llevó una mano a la que Sasuke tenía sobre la mesa y sin dudarlo entrelazó los dedos con los de él.

Era preciosa, y siempre había hecho que la desease, él y cualquiera que la viera. Era una tontería pensar en Hinata cuando tenía a su ex frente a él tan dispuesta a estar con él como años atrás.

Hacía unos minutos que Sasuke se había marchado, dejándola completamente sola en el césped del jardín.

Las palabras que su madre le había dicho en el sueño resonaban en su cabeza «Sasuke es mi regalo para ti».

—Pues vaya un regalo —murmuró.

—¿Un regalo? —Dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado.

Realmente era un tipo genial. Tenía todos los ingredientes para ser el novio perfecto. Lo miró, poniéndose colorada y fijó la vista al frente.

—Anoche tuve un sueño en el que mencionaban un regalo. No es nada. ¿Ya te vas?

—Si... En realidad no tengo nada para hacer. Sakura iba a encontrarse con unas amigas y yo pasaré la mañana solo. ¿No está mi primo?

—Él se ha ido. Tenía que verse con alguien.

—¿Tú también vas a pasar la mañana sola? —Ella asintió—. ¿Te apetece hacer algo? Tú me salvaste en la fiesta cuando todos murmuraban que me había dejado solo. Me gustaría salvarte del aburrimiento, si es que estás aburrida.

—¿No crees que sería al revés? El que va a pasar el día solo eres tú —sonrió. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par con una expresión de sorpresa, lo que provocó que Hinata empezase a reír a carcajadas.

—¿De qué os reis? —Preguntó Izumi—. ¿Y Sasuke? Iba a decirle algo.

—Sasuke ha ido a encontrarse con alguien. Y nos reímos de... salvaciones. —Hinata miró a Naruto y sonrió nuevamente.

—Cuando vuelva decidle que entre, ¿vale? —Ambos asintieron con la cabeza mientras la hermana de Sasuke volvía a entrar en la casa.

Se encontraba extrañamente cómoda al lado de Sasuke, pero Naruto le transmitía una sensación más cálida, más agradable. No le importaba pasar el día en su compañía, de hecho, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer, las chicas no habían propuesto nada y ella no conocía nada de aquella ciudad como para atreverse a pasear por allí. El único problema que había de pasar el día con él era su falso prometido, a quien no le gustaba verlos juntos no sabía la razón.

Pese a no haberlo planeado, ahí estaba, caminando al lado de Naruto, en silencio, con dirección a ninguna parte, por unas calles por las que ni había pasado antes, ni volvería a pasar después de esa semana.

—Es un sitio bonito —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo es. Pero cuando uno ha pasado aquí toda su vida se hace pequeño, es como si extendiendo los brazos pudiera tocar cada extremo. Suna es enorme. Estuve una vez allí.

—Cuando alguien ha pasado su vida en una ciudad tan grande se da cuenta de que en realidad los amigos son circunstanciales, si las cosas van bien tienes amigos por todas partes, si te va mal, no hay amigos con los que puedas contar. En un sitio como este puede alguien pensar en formar una familia y si un día las cosas se tuercen, siempre puedes contar con la ayuda de tus padres o de tus vecinos, o de... yo cambiaría mi vida en la ciudad por una aquí, y ni siquiera lo dudaría.

Hinata era la prometida de su primo, y no debía pensar en ella como nada más que eso, pero cuanto más la conocía más envidia sentía de él. No es que no amase a Sakura, lo hacía, iba a casarse con ella y lo hacía, pero comparándolas, Sakura solo tenía belleza, Hinata era preciosa, más incluso que Sakura, pero además estaba llena de buenos sentimientos y era tan dulce...

Sin apenas darse cuenta la mañana pasó. Había fotografiado con su móvil mil y una cosas: una flor, un niño con un helado, un balón rodando solo por la calle, a Naruto con una mariposa en el dedo... Recuerdos sencillos de un paseo que no olvidaría. Habían tomado un café caliente en una pequeña cafetería cerca de la playa y habían hablado de cosas superficiales que, aunque no ayudaban a conocerse, resultaban útiles para pasar el rato.

Ya había llegado la hora de comer y Hinata quiso llegar temprano para poder ayudar con lo que pudiera.

Naruto la acompañó hasta la puerta sin entrar, se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y acto seguido se marchó, suponiendo que Sakura ya estaría de vuelta en casa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Día 3**

**parte 2**

Cuando Sasuke volvió a casa hacía más de una hora que habían terminado de comer. Sobre la mesa aún había algunos cafés a medio tomar y al fondo se escuchaban las risas de sus hermanos.

—Pero esto es escalera de color —se quejaba Hinata con el ceño fruncido pero una expresión risueña.

—No. Escalera de color es cuando este va seguido de este y de este... —indicaba Itachi, cogiéndole las cartas de las manos y ordenándolas con las de la mesa.

La miró desde la distancia intentando recordar lo que había sucedido con Sakura. No pretendía hacerlo, pero se habían besado en el coche de ella, y le había gustado hacerlo, aunque había cometido el gravísimo error de imaginar a Hinata mientras se besaba con ella. No tenía ni idea de por qué razón su asistente llevaba dos días siendo lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Si debía recordar un evento de la fiesta, era el beso con ella, si tenía que ser algo inolvidable del día anterior no era Sakura o nada que tuviera que ver con ella, sino ese beso a la luz de la luna que se moría por repetir. Había vuelto a Konoha para recuperar a su ex pero lo que estaba haciendo era recuperar su propio corazón, y empezaba a darse cuenta de que ese corazón estaba más vivo que nunca, y con muchas más ganas de amar a alguien de las que nunca tuvo.

—¡¿Esto qué es?! —Exclamó, abriendo la boca y tirando de una carta que Obito guardaba en la manga de su camisa—. ¿Me engañáis porque soy nueva con esto y parezco fácil? —Obito se echó a reír y ella se levantó de la silla señalándolo y haciéndolos reír a todos—. ¿Sois cómplices?

—Vamos, cuñadita, no te enfades —rió.

—Oh sí, claro que me enfado... —hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

Tanto sus hermanos como sus cuñados se acercaron a ella para abrazarla, había resultado bastante divertido confundirla con las reglas del juego.

La familia no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Sasuke había llegado y de que la miraba desde la puerta y, sin que él se diera cuenta, lo observaron. Parecía un hombre loco por su prometida, la miraba con estrellas en los ojos y con una sonrisa que pocas veces habían visto en su cara y sonreía contemplándola como si fuera lo más bonito que hubiera visto nunca.

—Ve y bésala. La has tenido todo el día olvidada —soltó el padre, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Aquella afirmación no era del todo cierta, pero obedecería a su padre, al menos en lo que ir hacia ella se refería.

Después de sujetarla por la cintura y darle un beso en la mejilla la llevó al jardín delantero, donde la había dejado antes de irse con su ex.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó sentándose en una zona de hierba en la que daba el sol de la tarde.

—No lo sé. Bien, supongo. Las cosas parecen encaminarse a como estaban antes de romper.

—Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?

—No lo sé. Supongo que sí. Hemos hablado mucho, pero ni siquiera ha mencionado su boda con Naruto. No sé si pretende seguir adelante con ella o si de verdad quiere dejarle y volver conmigo.

—¿No le has preguntado?

—No podía. Por alguna razón no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Y en que te he dejado sola toda la mañana...

—Qué bonito —sonrió—. Pero no es necesario, Sasuke. Yo estoy bien. Enfócate en el premio. Solo quedan cuatro días para la boda.

Cuatro días. En cuatro días, fuera como fuera, todo estaría terminado e irían de vuelta a Tokio.

Tal vez Sakura solo jugase con él y terminase casándose con su primo, tal vez él admitiese que no sentía por ella lo que creía y regresase con su asistente como si esa semana jamás hubiera existido, tal vez Sakura se daría cuenta de que nadie la quiso jamás como lo hizo él y decidiera darle una oportunidad al verdadero amor, para ello Sasuke tendría que olvidarse de Hinata y de lo que ella le hacía sentir.

Fuera como fuese, en cuatro días todo estaría terminado.

La tarde se les venía encima sin que a nadie se le ocurriera qué hacer. Las niñas estaban revueltas, corrían de un lado a otro muertas de ganas de salir a la calle y las madres no aguantaban el griterío. De pronto Konan, una de las cuñadas de Sasuke, propuso ir al centro comercial y a Naori se le ocurrió algo aún mejor, podían ir al cine, luego podían comprar helados y por último, podían cenar en algún restaurante. Casi toda la familia estuvo de acuerdo con el plan así que, después de vestirse, se pusieron en marcha.

Como la noche anterior, cada pareja fue en su coche.

Esperaban al lado de las taquillas de las entradas buscando entre los títulos, el que les llamase la atención.

Debía ser una película infantil, ya que cinco de las siete niñas iban con ellos.

—Sasuke, si queréis ver otra película, por nosotros está bien...

—Quizás una romanticona —sugirió Obito con una sonrisa.

—Mejor una de terror, si Hinata es una chica miedosa pasarán la película abrazados —rió uno de sus cuñados, pinchando con el dedo en la cintura de Naori.

—Una infantil está bien. También me gustan las películas de dibujos —dijo Hinata.

De pronto, tras ellos, aparecieron Sakura y Naruto. Sasuke había estado toda la mañana fuera de casa y Naruto fue quien estuvo con Hinata, entreteniéndola y acompañándola para que no estuviera sola y Mikoto quiso que su sobrino pasase con ellos el resto de la tarde, de modo que, al salir de casa le llamó para pedirle que les acompañase y así fue.

—Buenas tardes —saludó él, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sasuke—. Hinata —sonrió.

—¡Hola!

—Al parecer también pasaremos la tarde juntos.

—¡Si!

Naruto fue con el resto de la familia para saludarles y para decirles que también él pasaría la tarde con ellos Sakura había ignorado que su prometido dijera haberse visto esa mañana con esa chica, lo único que le preocupaba era alejar a Sasuke de allí, tal vez para sugerir que desaparecieran y pasasen juntos la tarde, pero él miraba a su prometida con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Vienes a comprar palomitas y bebidas? —preguntó Sakura, sujetándose al brazo de su ex. Él pareció pensarlo, pero accedió al sentir como ésta tiraba de él.

Al mirar atrás vio como Hinata se había acercado al lado de su familia y reía por algo que Naruto le había dicho. Realmente no entendía por qué diablos le molestaba tanto que ella y su primo se llevasen bien, pero no quiso tener que ir con Sakura y pensar de qué estarían hablando. Se disculpó con su ex y en menos de un minuto se acercó a Hinata, agarró una de sus manos entrelazando los dedos y acto seguido tiró de ella para llevársela de allí. No dijo nada, no se despidió de nadie, solo se fue de allí llevándosela consigo.

—¿Puedes ir un poco más despacio? Me vas a hacer caer —Él bajó un poco el paso, pero seguía yendo deprisa—. ¿Dónde vamos tan deprisa?

—No lo sé. Pero no me apetece ver una película.

—Podrías haberlo dicho. Sasuke nos hemos ido así... —No le importó lo que dijera. Siguió tirando de ella hasta el coche y abrió la puerta para ayudarla a entrar—. No voy a entrar hasta que no me digas lo que pasa de verdad.

—Lo que pasa es que tengo celos, ¿vale? Me muero de los celos al ver a Naruto al lado de la chica que me interesa —no era mentira lo que decía, aunque quedaba en entredicho que era por Sakura, lo que le beneficiaba, en parte, para no tener que admitir que empezaba a sentir cosas por ella.

Hinata puso una mano en su cara a modo de caricia y, compadeciéndose de él, entró en el asiento de copiloto.

Iban con dirección a ninguna parte, en completo silencio hasta que, al pasar por delante de una biblioteca cuya fachada tenía aspecto colonial, Hinata sonrió. Trabajar en una editorial, con la obligación de leer cientos de manuscritos al año y teniendo que tratar con un editor detestable y con autores con el ego por las nubes, no había hecho que dejase de amar los libros como lo había hecho siempre.

—¿Te gusta leer?

—Si no me gustase no trabajaría en una editorial. —Él la miró con una ceja arqueada, como esperando que respondiera—. Si. Me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Leer es como meterte en un mundo distinto, es como viajar a mil lugares sin moverte del sitio, es sentir cientos de cosas solo con palabras...

Sasuke sonrió, poniendo la intermitencia y girando hacia la izquierda en la primera calle. Sin decir una sola palabra condujo de vuelta a casa, donde había una biblioteca con la que, probablemente Hinata alucinaría.

Al aparcar el coche le hizo esperar un minuto y, como en la película de Disney de La Bella y la Bestia, le cubrió los ojos y la guió por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado pero a ella llegó un aroma familiar: a libros. Sonrió intuyendo dónde era que la había llevado, pero no dijo nada. Sasuke retiró las cortinas dejando que el sol del atardecer entrase en la estancia iluminándolo todo y después se acercó a ella, tirando del pañuelo y dejándola ver semejante montón de libros.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó sorprendida.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, Sasuke. Jamás hubiera imaginado que tus padres tuvieran algo como esto.

—Te contaré un secreto. Son todos míos. Empecé a comprar libros con doce años, gastando todo lo que tenía en ellos. Los compraba de segunda mano porque con el mismo dinero podía comprar dos o incluso tres.

Me gustaba encontrar dedicatorias del autor a quien fuera que los compraba, encontrar marcapáginas olvidados en ellos, o notas que escribía quien los leía.

—Supongo que llevas en la sangre ser editor. —Sonrió, acercándose a una estantería y acariciando los lomos de piel de lo que parecía ser una colección antigua—. Te había menospreciado. Tenía la impresión de que eras un tipo frívolo, que había llegado a ser editor por pura suerte.

—Después de probar suerte con siete editoriales quise darme por vencido, pero seguí intentándolo hasta que conseguí un puesto de asistente en una de ellas. Luego ascendí y ofrecí mis servicios a la primera editorial que me rechazó. El resto de la historia ya la conoces.

—Es increíble... —le dijo, mirándolo—. ¿Algún día me ascenderás?

—No cuentes con ello. —Ella frunció el ceño. Creía que su historia era digna de tomar como ejemplo, pero tal vez se equivocaba, con él no serviría de nada esforzarse—. No cuentes con ello porque, si te asciendo, me quedaré sin mi asistente, y me gusta demasiado como para dejarla ir. —Hinata sonrió, dándole un puño amigable en el hombro.

Sasuke la acorraló contra la estantería en la que estaba y llevó los dedos al borde de su mandíbula.

—No sé por qué no puedo evitar estas ganas de besarte cuando estamos así —susurró rozando sus labios con los suyos.

—¿Así como?

—Así. A solas. Hablando tan casualmente. Conociendo cosas que nunca nos hemos dicho.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente y acortó la distancia, besándolo suavemente. Sasuke tomó su cara entre las manos y profundizó el beso mientras tomaba aire con la misma sensación de estar cayendo por un precipicio.

Esa mañana se había besado con Sakura, él había imaginado que se besaba con Hinata, pero el contacto de unos labios y de otros no tenía nada que ver. Los de una eran experimentados, sabían cómo hacerlo, como moverse para que resultase un beso excitante, los labios de otra eran tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan distintos...

La retuvo contra el estante, presionando con su cuerpo como si en algún momento fuera a devorarla, pero decidió ir a un sitio más cómodo, más íntimo. Se separó de ella como si le doliese hacerlo y después de besar la punta de su nariz se dirigió a las ventanas. Nunca lo había hecho en casa de sus padres, y menos aún en una biblioteca. La oscuridad en la que se había quedado la estancia tras correr de nuevo las cortinas resultaba más que sugerente, pero aquel no era, ni el sitio ni el momento. Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y salieron de allí, subiendo a la segunda planta y dirigiéndose al dormitorio del fondo a la izquierda.

Aparentemente no había nadie en casa, lo que Sasuke agradeció inmensamente. Guió a Hinata hasta el borde de la cama y la obligó a sentarse, él se agachó frente a ella y, tomando su cara nuevamente entre las manos, volvió a besarla. Esta vez era un beso distinto, como si tratase de preparar el terreno para algo más.

La empujó suavemente de espaldas y se deslizó sobre ella sin separar sus bocas ni un instante.

Podía ser que aquello no fuera, ni de lejos, lo que habían planeado, ella había aceptado acompañar a Sasuke para que éste recuperase a su ex, no para eso, pero él tampoco era el Sasuke que conocía, éste Sasuke era muy distinto y le resultaba difícil resistirse a él, a pesar de que no era una relación real, a pesar de que todo acabaría en unos días, a pesar de que luego volviera a ser el tipo despreciable que era en Tokio. Le gustaba la forma en la que le hacía sentir cuando decía que no le gustaba verle con otro, o la forma en la que sus labios parecían hechos unos para otros. Le gustaba cuando entrelazaba sus dedos o cuando la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Era un error, ella lo sabía, pero seguiría dejándose hacer porque realmente le gustaba.

—Tío Sasuke, ¿Has visto a...? —dijo una voz mientras se abría la puerta. No habían llamado y si lo habían hecho ni Hinata ni él se habían percatado—. ¡He llamado! —exclamó antes de cerrar la puerta con expresión de haber metido la pata.

Sasuke miró a Hinata un segundo, volvió a besarla y salió de encima de ella para correr detrás de Nora, quien se había ido corriendo por el pasillo y por las escaleras con dirección a la cocina.

—Nora... No estábamos haciendo nada.

—Vamos, tío Sasuke. No soy una niña. Sé perfectamente lo que hacíais, y lo que viene después.

—¿Lo que viene después?

La cena a la que se suponía que irían después de los helados se había pospuesto por un malestar estomacal de Kagami, uno de sus cuñados, así que cerca de la hora de cenar ya estaban todos corriendo por la casa.

Por suerte para Sasuke, su sobrina no mencionó nada sobre lo que se cocía en el dormitorio cuando ella entró, sin embargo, las palabras «lo que viene después» permanecieron resonando una y otra vez en su cabeza como un interminable eco. Lo que viene después. ¿Realmente deseaba hacer con Hinata "lo que viene después"? Había admitido querer besarla, pero eso y lo otro eran cosas muy distintas... Trató de distraerse todo lo que pudo hasta la hora de ir a dormir y en la cama, imaginó que era Sakura para evitar excitarse por algo que jamás debía ocurrir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Día 4**

**parte 1**

La noche resultó interminable para Sasuke. Había dormido poco y mal por culpa de lo que su sobrina le había hecho darse cuenta. Sí, deseaba dar un paso más con Hinata. No sabía por qué no podía controlarse con ella, por qué ocupaba todo su día y por qué no era capaz de convencerse a sí mismo que lo suyo no era una relación real.

La había mirado durante horas, analizando cada una de las líneas de su cara, cada gesto que hacía al dormir o cada ruido que hacía al moverse. Nunca hizo eso con Sakura.

—¿Es divertido mirarme? —preguntó, sonrojándose sin siquiera haber abierto los ojos.

En otro momento y con otras circunstancias habría sonreído como un tonto y le habría dicho que no la estaba mirando solo para verla sonreír a ella también, pero le preocupaba que lo que sentía por ella no fuera solo deseo, que no fueran solo ganas de besarla y de verla sonreír. Le preocupaba que esos celos raros cuando estaba cerca de Naruto, o pensar en ella cuando no la tenía cerca, no fuera solo eso, deseo y ganas de verla sonreír, sino otra cosa, otra cosa que no debía ser.

—Supongo que no estás de buen humor hoy... —murmuró mirándolo. Estiró el brazo para coger el móvil y ver la hora y se sentó al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era—. Dios mío, espero que no estén esperándonos para desayunar.

—Son mayorcitos. Creo que sabrán que si no bajamos es porque aún estamos en la cama. Y supongo que tampoco necesitan que estemos con ellos en la cocina para poder desayunar.

Confirmado, Sasuke estaba de mal humor.

Retiró las mantas para salir de la cama y, tras buscar en la maleta algo que ponerse, se metió en el baño para poder cambiarse después de ducharse. Había estado raro después de que su sobrina entrase en la habitación, y lo había estado aún más después de la cena y hasta ir a dormir. A duras penas había conseguido que le respondiera cuando le hablaba y ahora estaba de ese pésimo humor.

Al salir del baño Sasuke seguía en la cama, había dado la espalda a la puerta del baño y miraba hacia la terraza. Dudó entre acercarse a él y preguntarle qué le ocurría o no hacerlo. Se acercó al lado de la cama de Sasuke y se agachó frente a él, poniendo las manos en el borde del colchón.

—¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Por eso estás enfadado?

—No. Supongo que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa.

—¿Supones? ¿Qué te pasa?

—No es nada. No te preocupes. Baja a desayunar, ahora iré yo.

Hinata se puso en pie y se dirigió, con reticencia, a la puerta, pero después de mirar el bulto inmóvil de la cama, no quiso bajar otro día más sin él. Regresó a su lado, tiró de las mantas y lo destapó. Se ruborizó violentamente al darse cuenta de que su pantalón estaba abultado en cierta parte, pero aun así no se detuvo.

Agarró una de sus manos y tiró de él.

—¿Puedo saber qué haces?

—Sí, claro que puedes saberlo, si es que no lo intuyes. Te vas a levantar. Te vas a vestir y vas a bajar conmigo. Es tu familia, Sasuke, ellos quieren desayunar contigo, no con una extraña que dice ser su prometida, por muy bien que se lleven conmigo.

—¿Intentas provocarme para que te bese? —preguntó sin saber siquiera por qué había dicho algo como eso.

—¡Menuda tontería! —Exclamó—. Si quisiera un beso lo habría hecho yo misma. ¿No es lo que haces tú?

—Ya...

—¿Crees que no me atrevo a acorralarte contra algo y besarte como tú me besas? —Sasuke estaba enfadado consigo mismo, aun así aceptó al juego, se cruzó de brazos y la miró de forma retadora.

Pese a no ser esa su intención actuó. Llevó las manos a su pecho, lo empujó contra la vidriera de la terraza y se puso de puntillas para besarle. Sasuke no se inclinó para facilitarle la tarea, por el contrario, contuvo una sonrisa, expectante de ver cómo seguía. Hinata descruzó sus brazos y se pegó contra su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con ellos, tomó su cara entre las manos y le obligó a mirar hacia abajo para poder besarle. Unió sus bocas, acariciando suavemente sus labios con los suyos. No era un beso pasional, no era un beso destinado a excitarle o a decirle lo mucho que le deseaba, no, era un beso dulce y sencillo. Se separó de él lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos y volvió a besarle una vez más antes de apartarse un par de pasos de él.

Maldijo internamente cuando ella se separó. Le gustaba de verdad. Le gustaba sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Ves cómo me atrevo? —preguntó ella, un tanto nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer—. Y ahora vístete. No quiero bajar a desayunar sin ti.

—Lo que acabas de hacer...

—Es lo que tú me haces cada vez que te apetece, en la playa, en la biblioteca, en tu cama... Y dejemos el tema —se quejó, dándose la vuelta completamente ruborizada.

—Y en la fiesta, cariño, no te olvides de que también nos besamos en la fiesta —Murmuró, inclinándose hacia ella y diciéndoselo al oído.

Obedeciendo a lo que le había pedido, sacó una muda de la maleta y se metió en el baño para vestirse. Y ahora que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba, ¿cómo diablos iba a seguir actuando como si eso fuera una farsa cuando para él ya no lo era?

Al salir del baño Hinata no estaba en la habitación, creyó que se habría ido sin él, pero al abrir la puerta para salir la vio, a través de las cortinas, en la terraza, con los brazos extendidos. La contempló un instante desde la puerta antes de ir a buscarla y, sin intercambiar palabra alguna, bajaron a la cocina.

Nora los vio entrar, distantes, sin mirarse, y temió haber causado que se enfadasen por haberles interrumpido la tarde anterior. Pensó cómo hacer que se reconciliasen, pero cualquier cosa que les dijera vendría precedido por lo que sucedía en el dormitorio cuando entró y no supo siquiera cómo empezar a hablar con su tío.

Como el pasado día, después del desayuno y de ayudar a recogerlo todo, Sasuke salió al jardín. A diferencia de la mañana anterior, no había un sol cálido y resplandeciente, la mañana se había levantado igual de gris que su estado de ánimo. El cielo estaba repleto de nubes grises y había una brisa poco más que molesta. Así que tampoco eso le ayudaría a centrarse en el motivo por el que había ido a Konoha.

Hinata salió con él porque, aunque no le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía era hosco como el tipo que ella detestaba, tenía que fingir que eran una enamorada y comprometida pareja. Se sentó a su lado en el césped, a pesar del clima desapacible.

—¿Qué hiciste ayer? —Preguntó Sasuke con un tono más suave del que pensó que usaría.

—Paseé por las calles —omitió que lo hubiera hecho con su primo, ya que, probablemente, eso le irritaría aún más—. Es un lugar bonito.

—¿Preferirías vivir en un sitio como este a vivir con las comodidades de una ciudad?

—Una ciudad no es cómoda, Sasuke. Hay ruido, gente estresada y con prisa donde quiera que mires. Todos siempre están de mal humor... Sí, tienes todo cerca, una cafetería aquí, un supermercado allí, un centro comercial un poco más allá, pero solo eso. ¿Sabes lo que hago cuando ya no aguanto más? —Él negó con la cabeza—. Conduzco a las afueras de la ciudad. A unos cincuenta kilómetros hay un faro precioso. Me gusta relajarme cerca del mar. No importa si hay días soleados o días de tormenta, siempre permanece inalterable, y eso me ayuda a desestresarme un poco.

—Tienes poco tiempo libre y el que tienes ¿lo usas para ir a la playa?

—Te has criado aquí, con el mar a unos metros de tu casa. No lo entiendes.

Permanecieron un rato más sobre la hierba, pero hacía frio, así que entraron, volviendo a quedar extrañamente distanciados.

Nora no tardó demasiado en ir en busca de Hinata. Quizás no podría hablar con su tío, pero podría hacerlo con ella. La llevó medio a rastras, hacia su habitación, justo al lado de la de Sasuke y le hizo sentarse en una de las siete camas.

—Mi tío y tú... —resultaba muy fácil pensarlo, pero no era tanto ponerlo en palabras con ella delante—. ¿Estáis enfadados? Siento mucho haberos interrumpido ayer. No era mi intención. Llamé, pero no me respondisteis y no me imaginaba que...

—No pasa nada, Nora. No interrumpiste nada. Sasuke y yo no estamos enfadados ni nada de eso, y menos porque hubieras entrado. Solo era un beso.

—Pero de no haber interrumpido...

—De no haber interrumpido ese beso, no habría pasado nada más. Solo nos besábamos.

—Pero él no te habló durante la cena, ni después, ni tampoco esta mañana.

—¡Claro que hemos hablado! —Exclamó—. Hemos hablado de que debíamos bajar juntos a desayunar, no solo yo, o de que a él le gusta Tokio porque cree que está lleno de comodidades... No estamos enfadados. ¿Quieres saber una cosa? —Nora asintió—. En Tokio tu tío es un tipo malhumorado, en la oficina siempre está enfadado y siempre trata mal a todo el mundo —sonrió.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta pero había notado su perfume y no le costó intuir que Sasuke estaba escuchando a hurtadillas. Sasuke sonrió desde detrás de la puerta y, silenciosamente, se metió en su habitación con un libro que había cogido de la biblioteca.

Cuando Hinata fue al dormitorio, lo encontró sobre la cama, con el libro abierto encima del pecho y con los ojos cerrados. No entendía lo que le pasaba ese día, por qué estaba tan distante o por qué la tarde anterior tampoco le había dirigido la palabra.

Aunque la temperatura de la habitación era agradable, Hinata sacó una manta fina que había en el armario y se la echó por encima. Besó su frente antes de darse la vuelta para salir del dormitorio. Sasuke no dormía, solamente estaba descansando, no había podido dormir y tenía los ojos cansados. Cuando la escuchó entrar fingió dormir para ver qué hacía, Sakura habría saltado sobre la cama, le habría despertado en busca de atenciones, pero Hinata actuó de forma muy diferente, había entrado en silencio, le había arropado, ¡y ese beso!

A pesar de que Hinata salió de la habitación no fue con ella, tenía demasiado que poner en orden en su cabeza y había cosas que se negaba aceptar, a pesar de no poderlo negar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Día 4**

**parte 2**

La tarde llegó despacio para los dos, ella porque no tenía nada con lo que entretenerse, y Sasuke porque no quería estar cerca de ella, por la cantidad de emociones que causaba en él y que no podía dejar que se desatasen libremente.

Después de comer Libby puso en el salón una animada película de baile y tan pronto como terminó, Naori propuso a su hermana y sus cuñadas y a las dos adolescentes a ir a un club latino que habían abierto no hacía mucho.

—¿Te apuntas? —Preguntó con una sonrisa—. Mi hermano te ha tenido aburrida todo el día, ya es hora que nos divirtamos.

—No sé...

—Bueno, pues yo sí sé. Sube y pone ese vestido negro que compraste. Te vienes a bailar con nosotras y salimos en diez minutos.

Hinata sonrió emocionada. Nunca nadie la había llevado a bailar, y en un club latino la música era mucho más alegre de lo que era en ningún pub o discoteca, así que, sin dudarlo subió con ellas, yendo directamente al dormitorio de Sasuke. Entró con sigilo, creyendo que estaría durmiendo, pero no estaba en la cama, sino en la terraza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Si.

—¿Te importa si salgo con tus hermanas y tus sobrinas?

—No, claro que no. —Sonrió amable—. Ve. Pásalo bien.

—Gracias.

Entró nuevamente en la habitación, yendo directamente a por el vestido negro que Naori había dicho y entró en el baño. Después de cambiarse se maquilló ligeramente y salió, sonriendo y pensando lo bien que lo iba a pasar.

Sasuke la había visto buscar algo en la maleta y entró para ver qué era lo que se ponía. Desde que le pidiera que vistiera más cómodamente lo había hecho con modelitos cada vez más hechos para ella, pero cuando la vio salir, enfundada en un vestido negro, cuya falda de vuelo era mucho más corta por delante que por detrás y que, para colmo tenía una apertura en su muslo izquierdo que aun mostraba más piel de la que desease, no pudo más que mirarla con asombro.

—¿Voy bien? ¿Te gusta?

—Mucho.

Ella sonrió y, después de dar una vuelta delante de él, salió de la habitación.

Curioso por saber dónde demonios iban a ir para que fuera vestida de ese modo, bajó al salón como el que no quiere la cosa. Kagami y Itachi hablaban de si estaba bien dejar a las chicas ir a un sitio como ese, completamente solas, y Sasuke empezó a inquietarse.

—Pero... ¿Dónde diablos pretenden ir?

—A bailar. A un club latino.

Lo último que Sasuke esperaba de sus hermanas y sus sobrinas era que pretendieran llevarla a un sitio como ese. No le importaba en absoluto que bailase, pero no el estilo de música que ponían en esos sitios, música que incita al sexo sin miramientos. No le importaba que bailase, pero no iba a dejar que lo hiciera con otro así que, sin apetecerle lo más mínimo, corrió tras ellas, tiró de su falsa prometida y entró en el coche después de ella. Él no era como su hermano o su cuñado, él no iba a dejarlas solas.

—¿Vienes con nosotras?

—Parece obvio, ¿no? —respondió tajante.

Le había dejado en la habitación después de vestirse, y lo último que imaginó era que fuera a ir con ellas.

Pero le encantaba la idea. Así, al menos, podría distraerse de lo que fuera que le molestase.

Al llegar se miraron sorprendidos, no solo había bastante gente, era un sitio enorme y con una iluminación media. A la izquierda había una barra con taburetes con forma de C cuadriculada, a la derecha y cerca de la entrada había mesas altas con más taburetes y al fondo, perfilado con un largo banco de piedra con cojines, una enorme pista en la que pocas personas se atrevían a bailar. Tanto Nora como Libby tiraron de Hinata hasta el centro, donde, si miedo ni vergüenza empezaron a bailar al compás de la música.

Aquello estaba lejos de lo que alguna vez imaginó al verla en la oficina. La forma en la que Hinata se movía no era la que podía esperarse de una chica recta y seria. Movía las caderas atrayendo no solo su atención, sino la de algunos chicos que parecían desear algo más que una copa en su compañía. Sus sobrinas reían intentando imitarla.

—Por dios... —dijo Izumi con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Hinata es puro sexo sobre la pista... Apuesto que no te aburres con ella —dijo dándole un golpe con el codo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes lo que dicen. El que es bueno en el baile es bueno en la cama, y mírala...

Sasuke las miró con el ceño fruncido y, sin dejar que añadieran una sola palabra más respecto a lo buena o mala que debía ser en la cama, se levantó de su taburete y se acercó a ella, haciendo que sus sobrinas se apartasen y los dejasen solos.

—Deberías dejarlo ya...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó dando una vuelta delante de él.

—Mis hermanas creen que eres sexo sobre la pista y creo que no son las únicas.

Hinata miró a su alrededor, pero por primera vez no le importó que otros la mirasen de ese modo, se estaba divirtiendo y no iba a dejarlo, así que se acercó a Sasuke, llevó los brazos a sus hombros, entrelazando los dedos detrás de su cuello y empezó a moverse cerca de él.

—Pon las manos en mis caderas.

—No.

—Sasuke...

La miró fijamente, pero terminó accediendo. Esa era la primera vez que la tocaba así, y notar esos movimientos sensuales en sus propias manos estaba excitándole más de lo que quisiera.

Sakura y Naruto habían ido a casa de los Uchiha, ella trataba de ver a Sasuke, pero cuando Mikoto les dijo que había ido con las chicas a un club latino, Sakura propuso a su prometido ir allí con ellos.

En el trayecto trazó un plan: provocarle de forma que ignorase a Hinata y le prestase atención solo a ella. Al dejar el coche en el aparcamiento, Naruto lo rodeó a toda prisa para ayudarla a salir y, de la mano, entraron en el local. Nunca habían estado en un sitio como aquel, pero la música era animada. Se acercaron a la barra buscando con la mirada a Sasuke y su prometida, creyendo que estarían allí, pero a quienes encontraron fue a las hermanas, a las cuñadas y a las niñas, las seis tenían la vista fija en la pista con una sonrisa y al desviar la mirada hacia allí los vieron: Hinata estaba de espaldas a él, mirándolo de lado, moviendo el trasero frente a él y él sonreía como un idiota mientras hundía los dedos en sus caderas. Estaban bailando ese tipo de música, de esa forma y delante de todo el mundo.

De pronto, Sakura soltó el bolso en uno de los taburetes junto a las dos chaquetas y tiró de Naruto hacia la pista, tratando de ser más provocativa que la desvergonzada que tenía a todos allí babeando. Empezó a contornearse torpemente, fijándose en los movimientos de Hinata, y se acariciaba con las manos de su prometido mientras éste intentaba soltarse de ella. Sakura no era tan ágil y sus movimientos parecían rígidos y sin vida, pero no se detuvo. Chocó con Sasuke de forma intencional para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta se detuvo de inmediato, acercándose a su ex y a su primo para saludarles, Hinata hizo como si no hubiera visto a nadie y siguió meneándose por la pista.

Al ver como Naruto los miraba como si fuera un cero a la izquierda se acercó a él.

—Ven. —Dijo tirando de él.

—No, Hinata. Esto es...

—Música latina. Reggaetón. Lo hago por ti, créeme. Si se da cuenta de que bailas conmigo dejará solo a Sasuke y vendrá contigo.

Sin dejar que se negase puso las manos en su espalda y le empujó hasta el centro de la pista, donde empezó a moverse contra su cuerpo. No era nada parecido a como lo estaba haciendo con su falso prometido, pero estaba empezando a conseguir lo que pretendía. Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke babeando por él, sino a su prometido, quien parecía estar divirtiéndose con otra que no era ella. Sasuke tampoco estaba mirando a su ex como si nadie más existiera, por el contrario, estaba irritándole el ver las manos de su primo en la cintura de su asistente. Sakura había seguido diciendo algo que no pudo oír y en un momento se acercó a ellos, separándolos bruscamente.

—Espero que no te moleste si me llevo a mi novia —dijo de mala manera, apartando a Hinata de él y poniéndola detrás de sí.

—No. Claro que no.

Sin mediar palabra agarró la mano de su falsa prometida y tiró de ella hasta el coche, ayudándola a subir en el asiento de copiloto. Luego corrió de vuelta al local y un minuto más tarde subió en el asiento de conductor, arrancando el motor sin decir nada.

Conducía en silencio mientras ella lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó unos minutos más tarde, pero Sasuke aceleró sin dar una respuesta.

Un rato después llegaron a una zona alejada del pueblo, arbolada, desde donde se veía la playa a no demasiados metros. Detuvo el coche sin decir una sola palabra y lo rodeó, abriendo la puerta de copiloto y sujetándola con cuidado para hacerla salir.

—¿Aquí es donde me matas? —preguntó, apoyándose en el coche cuando él la empujó contra la puerta.

—Qué graciosa... —soltó sin gracia alguna, acercándose a ella.

—¿Estás así porque he bailado con tu primo?

Estaba empezando a anochecer y las nubes grises de la tarde ahora eran completamente negras, dando al cielo un aspecto más que amenazador.

Sasuke llevó una mano a su mejilla y la deslizó por su cuello hasta su nuca, luego la atrajo e, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que pretendiera decir, la besó, juntando su cuerpo al de ella.

Hinata lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se habían besado algunas veces ya, unas más provocadoras que otra, pero siempre le sorprendían las sensaciones que sentía cuando de pronto la besaba como si lo necesitase para vivir, siempre le hacía tomar aire cuando sus labios rozaban su boca... Era consciente de que era una relación falsa, pero le encantaban los besos que le daba Sasuke, así que ¿por qué no disfrutar lo que pudiera de ellos? Colocó las manos en su pecho y se rindió a su boca.

Pero él no quería solo eso. El bailecito del club había despertado en él un deseo que jamás imaginó que pudiera sentir por otra, y menos por ella. Deslizó su mano libre por debajo de la falda del vestido, acariciando sus piernas como deseaba hacer en la pista de baile. Poco a poco introdujo la mano entre sus muslos, y cuando empezó a acariciar por encima de su ropa interior con los dedos, ella se apartó ligeramente.

—Sasuke...

—Si no quieres que siga dímelo y me paro.

—No. No quiero que pares. Por favor, no pares, pero... —señaló hacia arriba con una mano mientras se cubría la cabeza con la otra.

—¿Llueve? ¿Cuándo ha empezado a llover?

—¡No lo sé...! —rió abriendo la puerta del coche para entrar dentro.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros y le pidió, con un gesto mudo, que pasase atrás con él, algo a lo que ella accedió con una sonrisa.

Con un movimiento ágil la sentó sobre sus muslos, quedando rodeado por sus piernas y sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo. La miró con una sonrisa traviesa y acto seguido deslizó las manos por debajo del vestido hasta alcanzar su sujetador, pero la prenda quedaba ajustada de cintura para arriba, impidiéndole que pudiera maniobrar libremente. Esta vez fue ella quien se echó a reír. Sasuke subió el vestido, acariciándole con las manos mientras iba deshaciéndose de la prenda. Miraba su cuerpo como no había podido hacerlo dos noches atrás, deleitándose con la curva de su cintura, con la forma de sus pechos bajo el sujetador, con la línea de su clavícula. No había nada que pudiera encontrar más excitante desnudar a una mujer, pero no a una cualquiera, sino a una tan hermosa como lo era Hinata. Dejó caer el vestido a un lado y la contempló, sabiendo que su asistente estaba tan turbada como lo había estado días atrás.

—Te lo he dicho antes, pero tienes un cuerpo...

—¡Deja de mirarme así! —Se quejó, escondiendo el rostro detrás de sus manos.

—No te escondas. —Pidió, destapándole la cara. Luego llevó una mano a su cintura y la otra a su nuca y la inclinó lo suficiente como para poder besarla.

Hinata no quería ser la única que estuviera medio desnuda, así que, mientras él se encargaba de su boca, ella fue aflojando su camisa.

Había tenido novios antes, había sido desnudada por ellos y ella también lo había hecho con ellos, pero jamás lo hizo en un coche y jamás había sentido lo que Sasuke le hacía sentir. ¡Y eso que no le quería!

Probablemente, de estar enamorada de él, aquel momento de pasión sería inolvidable, sería especial.

En un momento, entre besos y caricias, Sasuke la tumbó en los asientos, colocándose como pudo entre sus piernas, besando desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, hundiendo los dedos en su fina cintura mientras trataba de encontrar la fuerza suficiente como para apartarse de ella y terminar de quitarse la ropa. Ella no era la primera chica con la que lo hacía en el coche, pero estaba siendo mil veces más excitante que con ninguna otra, ni siquiera con Sakura. A ella aun le quedaba la ropa interior, la sexy y provocativa ropa interior, así que, después de quitarse todo lo que le quedaba, procedió con ella. No podía negar que le daba vergüenza que la desnudase, pero se dejaba hacer sin impedimentos, y eso resultaba mucho más que tentador. Lanzó el sujetador tras aflojarlo hábilmente y, mientras acariciaba su pecho derecho con una mano, fue deshaciéndose de sus braguitas negras con la otra. No la tocó entre las piernas, como ella pensó que haría, por el contrario, se deslizó sobre ella y la besó.

—Eres tan... —murmuró, mordiéndole los labios suavemente.

Se apartó y nuevamente bajó hacia el ombligo, trazando una senda de besos, hundiendo los dedos en sus caderas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de ocuparse del preservativo, luego volvió donde estaba: sobre ella.

Pese a desearlo como un loco y tener que pelear consigo mismo para no penetrarla en ese preciso instante, se contuvo. Regresó a su boca, donde ella parecía esperarle impaciente. La besó con urgencia, con necesidad, notando como ella le besaba de igual modo y, en un momento, cuando ya no podía más, se colocó en su entrada, pidiendo con un gesto mudo que ella siguiera si realmente lo deseaba. Ella empezó a moverse despacio, emitiendo pequeños jadeos que pudo entender: por su culpa llevaba demasiado tiempo sin salir con alguien. Aun así no tardó en estar completamente dentro de ella sintiendo como sus paredes hacían presión alrededor de su miembro. Hinata se movía debajo de él, pidiéndole con pequeños embates que lo hiciera, que no se detuviera.

La postura no era la más cómoda, continuamente movía las piernas buscando una postura que no le molestase, pero el coche era un sitio demasiado pequeño para hacerlo cómodamente. Se encajó todo lo que pudo entre sus piernas y agarrándola con fuerza, se sentó en el asiento, dejándola sobre él. Llevó las manos a su cintura y, elevándola un poco, empezó a embestirla desde abajo, haciendo que tuviera que sujetarse a él.

La tenía a la altura perfecta para poder lamer sus pechos, para poder morder sus endurecidos pezones, para poder hacerla gritar de placer al tocar esa parte sensible.

Hinata dejaba que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, no podía hacer más que eso, dejarse hacer. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndolo entrar y salir con movimientos firmes, sin prisa pero sin pausa, notando como poco a poco estaba llevándolos al clímax.

Lo contuvo cuanto pudo, pero pronto lo miró, sujetó su cara entre las manos y empezó a gemir pausadamente mientras le besaba. Sin que le dijera nada notó como él también llegaba, se movía deprisa, lo notaba jadear en su boca y como apretaba sus muslos con ambas manos. Y de pronto la intensidad decayó, dejándolos agitados, sudorosos, exhaustos. Hinata dejó caer todo su peso sobre él, sin importarle que aun siguiera dentro y él se deleitó con el sonido de su respiración en su cuello, con los rápidos latidos de su corazón y con su calidez.

Un par de minutos más tarde Hinata se echó a reír al ver como la huella de una mano hacía deslizar las gotas de vaho que se había acumulado en el interior del coche.

—Nunca imaginé que me acostaría con mi odioso jefe.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Tu tampoco imaginabas que terminarías acostándote con tu jefe? —preguntó risueña.

—¡Claro! —rió—. Pero dime algo... ¿Aun soy tan odioso para ti?

—No. No lo eres. Hace cuatro días que no lo eres. Aquí es como si fueras otra persona.

—¿Mejor?

—¡Claro que mejor! Infinitamente mejor.

Aún seguía con la cara hundida en su cuello, pero lo notó sonreír.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Día 4**

**parte 3**

Contemplaron la lluvia desde el asiento trasero del coche, aún seguían desnudos y de vez en cuando se besaban como si necesitasen repetir nuevamente lo ocurrido, pero ya había anochecido y el calor que compartieron un rato atrás había empezado a arreciar, de modo que Hinata sugirió ir a casa y, aunque Sasuke hubiera deseado quedarse en el coche el resto de sus días, ella tenía razón.

Se vistieron despacio, entre besos y caricias, alargando todo lo posible el momento de volver, pero ese momento llegó.

Ni las hermanas ni las cuñadas y sobrinas de Sasuke habían llegado aún, y todavía faltaba un rato para que la cena estuviera lista, así que Sasuke decidió subir para darse una ducha y ponerse cómodo. Hinata quiso ayudar a Mikoto y a la cocinera, pero él no le dejó. Sujetó su mano y tiró de ella hasta el dormitorio. La acorraló contra la puerta, besándola tan intensamente como en el coche. Luego tiró de ella hasta el baño, sin dejar de besarla abrió el grifo de la ducha para que empezase a salir el agua caliente y cuando ya todo empezó a estar lleno de vapor llevó las manos a sus muslos y fue subiendo hacia arriba, deshaciéndose de ese vestido que, aunque le encantaba, le estorbaba.

Aquello estaba siendo más de lo que Hinata esperó. Admitía que le encantaba, y admitía que lo deseaba igual que él, pero empezaba a asustarle el no poder controlar lo mucho que empezaba a gustarle Sasuke y estar así con él.

Sintió como sus manos la recorrían entera, y como sus besos le pedían que respondiera del mismo modo, así que no dudó. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y profundizó ese beso. Sasuke se había quitado la ropa sin que se diera cuenta y, con un movimiento ágil puso las manos en sus muslos y la levantó, rodeándose con sus piernas.

—¿Quieres...?

—Quiero —interrumpió, besándole antes de abrazarle con fuerza.

Entraron abrazados en la ducha, vestidos únicamente con la ropa interior. Hinata tomó aire con fuerza y dejó ir un gemido al notar el agua caliente resbalar por su piel.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupado.

—Dios, es que está tan calentita —gimió silenciosamente con cara de placer.

Sasuke no pudo evitar echarse a reír al verla.

La llevó contra la pared, apoyando su espalda contra las baldosas, afianzó el agarre de sus piernas y tomó su cara entre las manos para besarla.

No era su intención hacer nada con Hinata en casa de sus padres, jamás lo había hecho, ni con Sakura ni con nadie, aunque estuvieran fuera muchos días y tuviera la casa para él solo, pero con ella no había podido evitarlo y entre besos y abrazos terminaron haciéndolo en la ducha. Esta vez no había reparado en el preservativo, ni ella había mencionado una necesidad imperativa de usarlo. Esta vez no había habido la extrema incomodidad del coche y, aunque pudiera parecer mentira, había resultado muchísimo más placentero.

—Se sale un poco de lo que habíamos planeado, ¿no crees? —preguntó él al verla vestirse.

—No, no se sale un poco. Sasuke esto no es, ni de lejos, lo que habíamos planeado.

—Pero somos personas adultas y... —hablaba como si tratase de disculparse con ella por lo que habían hecho.

—No era lo planeado pero por una vez... dos —se corrigió—, no ha estado mal —sonrió antes de cubrir su cara con el suéter.

—No. No ha estado nada mal, pero que nada, nada mal.

Bajaban la escalera de la mano cuando aparecían en la puerta de la entrada las chicas acompañadas de su primo y su ex. Aunque detestaba a la rubia, Hinata se vio tentada de soltar su mano para que no se molestase al verlos juntos, pero Sasuke entrelazó sus dedos y apretó sus manos para evitar que le soltase.

No supo si fue por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos o si fue porque Naruto estaba allí, pero le gustaba estar así, como una pareja real.

—Señorita ballerina —soltó Naori—. No pensábamos que fueras a dejarnos abandonadas.

—Lo siento, es que...

—No iba a volver. No iba a dejar ni que otros la vieran bailar así ni que bailase con otros —sus ojos se clavaron en los de su primo antes de que Obito fuera al encuentro de su mujer enterándose de su pequeña charla.

—¿Quién bailaba?

—Tu nueva cuñadita —dijo Rin, tocándole un hombro a su marido—. Verla bailar es pecado —rió, viendo a Hinata avergonzarse.

—Sakura parecía un palo al lado suyo —bromeó Nora, haciendo que la pelirosa resoplase molesta.

Todos rieron con el comentario dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde los padres de Sasuke empezaban a preparar la mesa. Hinata no dudó en acercarse a ellos y ayudarles a repartir platos, vasos y cubiertos mientras la familia la miraba con asombro. Aun teniendo una veintena de comensales, sus padres nunca les dejaron ayudarles a poner la mesa, sin embargo con ella no solo no decían nada, sino que le daban cosas que disponer sobre el mantel. Sakura trató de hacerse la importante imitando a su rival, pero a diferencia de Hinata, la enviaron a esperar junto al resto de la familia.

—Esta vajilla cuesta una fortuna y no queremos que se rompa ni una sola pieza —murmuró Mikoto.

Sakura se apartó enfadada, con la certeza de que jamás volvería a intentar ayudarles, ni siquiera, aunque lo necesitasen.

Dispuesta cada cosa en su lugar, se sentaron a la mesa. Normalmente Sasuke se sentaba en cualquier parte, ya fuera lejos o cerca de su falsa prometida, pero esa noche no quería apartarse de ella ni un momento, y no solo era por Naruto, sino por él mismo, porque deseaba estar a su lado.

La cena transcurrió entre risas, bromas y comentarios sobre el bailecito de Hinata, incluso en un momento, Libby, una de las adolescentes, buscó una canción del estilo y la puso a reproducir en el móvil, haciendo que todos pidieran que se pusiera a bailar. Hinata escondió la cara en el hombro de su falso prometido tantas veces como lo hicieron. Sin duda esa era la mejor noche de las cuatro que había pasado con esa familia y, tranquilamente podría decir que era la mejor noche de su vida. Pero llegó el postre, y después de éste, la familia empezó a marcharse, yendo a sus habitaciones y dejando poco a poco la cocina desierta.

—Supongo que ya es hora de subir —dijo Sasuke tras despedir a su primo y a su ex en la puerta de la casa.

—Está bien —dijo Mikoto, terminando de meter el último de los vasos en el lavavajillas y cerrando la puerta de éste—. Pasad buena noche.

—Vosotros también —sonrió, haciéndole un gesto a su falsa prometida para que subiera con él.

Mikoto sujetó una de las muñecas de Hinata y acto seguido la rodeó en un abrazo fraternal.

—Muchas gracias por ser como eres, por hacer feliz a mi familia solo con tu presencia y por esta noche. Eres de esas personas de las que es fácil encariñarse —le dijo, haciendo que contuviera las lágrimas—. Buenas noches, hija.

—B-buenas noches, Mikoto. —Dijo, apartándose de ella sin mirarla y saliendo de la cocina apresuradamente.

No esperó a Sasuke, subió a toda prisa hasta el dormitorio y, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, empezó a llorar desconsolada. Sasuke entró solo unos segundos después de ella y se asustó al encontrarla llorando de esa forma.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Había olvidado lo que era una familia —dijo entre sollozos. Sasuke la estrechó entre sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no quería hablar sobre mi familia?

—No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres.

—Mis padres murieron siendo yo una adolescente. Vinieron un día a buscarme a clase para llevarme a un aula en la que había dos policías, allí me contaron que habían perdido el control del coche y habían caído al rio. Tenía quince años, así que tuve que pasar una buena temporada en un centro para niños pendientes de adopción o casa de acogida. No fue de mis mejores experiencias y desde que salí de allí he estado sola.

—Lamento mucho oír eso, Hinata. Nunca hubiera imaginado de detrás de esa cara sonriente había semejante pasado.

—Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Tu familia es la mejor. —Le rodeó con los brazos, sintiendo, a pesar de todo, que no podía existir momento más feliz que ese—. Te ruego que cuando todo se arregle entre Sakura y tú, les compenses por esta mentira.

—¿Por qué tienes que mencionar a Sakura en un momento como este?

—Porque empieza a gustarme demasiado esto, y no acordamos que vendría aquí para disfrutar de un romance idílico contigo, sino para ayudarte a recuperar a la mujer de tus sueños.

Después de escuchar eso último pensó en lo distintas que eran ahora las cosas con respecto a hacía una semana. Hacía solo una semana creyó que moriría si Sakura llegaba a casarse con su primo, pensó que estaba bien usar a Hinata para recuperarla, sin embargo, los sentimientos que tenía por Sakura no eran siquiera una sombra de lo que fueron, siendo insuficientes para desear una vida a su lado.

Y ahora estaba ese algo que sentía por su asistente, una mezcla de ternura, de deseo y de ganas de protegerla. No la amaba y tal vez estaba lejos de hacerlo, pero con ella se sentía extrañamente seguro, como si a su lado pudiera volar sin miedo a caer, algo que jamás le pasó con Sakura, con quien siempre estaba con ese temor a que le abandonase. Aquella tarde había hecho cosas que nunca pensó que haría, había ido a un club latino, había bailado con Hinata y había hecho el amor con ella dos veces en solo un par de horas, ahora trataba de consolarla porque le dolía en el alma saber que estaba sola en el mundo.

Con las manos en sus hombros la apartó ligeramente y luego llevó los dedos a sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas. Habían pasado varios minutos y ya no lloraba.

—Tengo que admitir que fingir que estamos juntos está resultando ser toda una experiencia. —Dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Experiencia mala... o experiencia buena?

—¿Tú que crees?

—No lo sé. ¿Buena? —sonrió tímidamente.

—¡Pues claro que buena! —Exclamó—. Y ahora vamos a la cama, son las doce y estoy cansadísimo.

—¿Te confieso algo? Yo también estoy agotada. Creí que esta semana sería de relax, pero jamás me he cansado tanto como estos días yendo de un lado a otro. Y lo de esta tarde... —dijo ruborizándose—. Voy a cambiarme.

Apartándose unos pasos de él, se acercó a la cama y de debajo de la almohada sacó la camiseta de Sasuke que usaba como pijama y se giró para ir al baño a cambiarse. Sasuke se acercó a ella por detrás, rodeándola por la cintura y pegándola contra sí, luego se inclinó lo suficiente como para hundir la cara en su cuello.

—¿Sabes que hoy no solo te he visto desnuda una, sino dos veces? No te escondas de mí. Cámbiate aquí, conmigo.

Hinata sonrió avergonzada por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero tan pronto como Sasuke la soltó se acercó al borde de la cama, donde dejó la primera prenda que se quitaba frente a él: el suéter. Siguió con el pantalón.

Sasuke la miraba con la lujuria brillando en los ojos. Sí, había tenido sexo con ella dos veces en menos de dos horas, pero de eso hacía un buen rato y en realidad no le importaba en absoluto, tener una tercera vez antes de ir a dormir. Cuando se acercó a ella con intención de impedir que se pusiera el pijama sonó la puerta. Hinata se enfundó la prenda en un segundo y saltó entre las sábanas.

—Espero no interrumpir, tío Sasuke —dijo la pequeña Bea—. La abuela dice que bajes un momento.

—¿Tu qué haces levantada todavía, renacuaja?

—He ido a beber agua. Y yo no soy una renacuaja, soy mayor. Tengo siete años. —Dijo sacándole la lengua con una mueca graciosa y corriendo a la habitación donde dormía con su hermana y sus primas.

—Voy a ver qué necesita mi madre. No te duermas —Advirtió, señalándola con el dedo a modo de advertencia, algo que les hizo reír a los dos.

Le encantaba esa familia. Toda al completo, desde el más mayor a la más pequeña. Y, ¿por qué no?, también Sasuke, por el que jamás pensó que sintiera algo más que aversión. Tragó con fuerza al recordar que ya había pasado un día más y que en tres días se terminaría todo, al menos mientras Sasuke no decidiera adelantar las cosas con Sakura. Cuando esos tres días terminasen, ella volvería a su apartamento, donde vivía en la más absoluta soledad y era más que probable que jamás volviera a ver a esos padres que la trataban como a una hija, o a esos hermanos que la trataban como una hermana, o a esas niñas que no solo la veían como una tía sino, como una amiga y confidente. Sin querer las lágrimas empezaron nuevamente a brotar, mojando su lado de la almohada. Sasuke era tan afortunado... Y lo peor era que no parecía ser consciente de ello.

La reunión nocturna con su madre en la cocina se alargó más de lo deseado y cuando ésta decidió ir a la cama de una buena vez, Sasuke subió rezando porque Hinata no se hubiera dormido. Entró, cerrando la puerta a conciencia y se desvistió mientras se dirigía a la cama. Al meterse entre las sábanas y ponerse a su lado vio como una lágrima se deslizaba rodando por su mejilla. Por un breve instante deseó que esa semana no terminase nunca y poderse quedar con ella para siempre, protegiéndola, llenando sus días de risas y de buenos recuerdos... No se había puesto pijama, apenas llevaba su ropa interior, pero ya no se movió, se acercó a ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos y, tras palpar en la mesita de noche en busca de la lámpara, apagó la luz, quedando a oscuras.

—Buenas noches, mi adorable y encantadora Hinata —susurró, besando su frente y apoyándose en ella.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Día 5**

**parte 1**

Ya había amanecido y Hinata se despertaba nuevamente de un sobresalto, nuevamente soñaba con sus padres, otra vez con el mismo sueño de dos mañanas atrás. De nuevo tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas y ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad. «Sasuke es nuestro regalo para ti» volvían a repetir, y eso, sumado a los sentimientos que se obligaba a reprimir, resultaba tortuoso. Sasuke no era ningún regalo para ella, era solo su jefe, el tipo al que había aceptado hacer un favor para que pudiera recuperar a otra. Lo miró dejando que las lágrimas rodasen libremente por su cara, imaginando lo diferente que sería su vida si tuviera a alguien como él. Igual que dos mañanas atrás, acarició su cara con una mano antes de salir de entre las sábanas.

La manta con la que había cubierto a su falso prometido la mañana anterior estaba tirada en una de las sillas del dormitorio así que, se arropó con ella y salió de la habitación. Era temprano y no se había levantado nadie aún, así que aprovechó para pasear por la playa. El cielo no estaba gris como el día anterior, por el contrario tenía un resplandeciente tono azul con el sol haciendo brillar el agua del océano como si millones de diamantes lo cubrieran.

Sasuke no tardó demasiado en despertarse. Sonrió, buscándola en su lado de la cama, pero Hinata no estaba, abrió los ojos, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, pero no había ni rastro de ella. El baño tenía la puerta entreabierta, lo que decía que tampoco estaba ahí. Salió de la cama casi de un salto y, vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró, corrió a la planta de abajo, donde supuso que estaría en el salón o en la cocina.

Pero Hinata no estaba por ninguna parte y empezó a preocuparse. De reojo, a través de uno de los ventanales de la cocina la vio al fondo, paseando por la playa tranquilamente. Suspiró aliviado al ver que estaba bien y sin dudarlo salió a su encuentro.

—No sabía dónde estabas... —murmuró, rodeándola en un abrazo y apoyando el mentón en su hombro derecho.

—Es un sitio precioso. —respondió ella, pegando su cara a la de él.

—Lo es.

Al escuchar pasos en el pasillo algunos miembros de la familia empezaron a levantarse se reunieron como siempre en la cocina, en busca de algo que picotear antes del desayuno y al mirar por la ventana vieron a la pareja en la playa. Mikoto no podía estar más encantada de ver a su hijo así de bien con una chica, y sobre todo, haber visto la noche anterior como tenía frente a él a esa ex que le llevó de cabeza, y comprobar como la trataba como a una más en lugar de como a una diosa. Incluso había reído cuando se metieron con su forma rígida de bailar, halagando a su novia como si fuera la mejor. Adoraba la pareja que hacían y la adoraba a ella.

—Vamos dentro, anda. Hace frio y la arena todavía está mojada de la lluvia de ayer, además... ¿no llevas pantalones debajo de la camiseta?

—No. Me gusta sentir el frio en las piernas. Además, llevo la manta, ¿no la ves? —abrió la manta para mostrársela, gesto que Sasuke aprovechó para abrazarla por debajo de la prenda.

Después de unos minutos, cuando Sasuke notó que se estremecía, sujetó su mano y tiró de ella para llevarla dentro. Cuando Hinata le miró él sujetó su cara entre las manos y la besó.

—Lo siento —susurró cuando ella le miró sorprendida—. No puedo controlarme. Empiezo a sentir esto como una necesidad.

Ella estiró los brazos rodeando su cuello, luego se puso de puntillas y se acercó a su boca, devolviendo ese beso.

—Yo no lo siento. —Sonrió, soltándolo y arrancando a correr con dirección a la casa.

Sasuke le siguió el juego, dándole alcance en las escaleras que daban al camino de la playa, ahí la apresó entre sus brazos y volvió a besarla, haciéndola reír.

—Qué envidia me dan —soltó Naori, una de las hermanas, quién les miraba desde la cocina—. No solo se ve que está loco el uno por el otro, son tal para cual.

—Y mira sus expresiones. Nunca he visto esa cara a mi cuñado —murmuró el marido de ésta—. ¿Quieres jugar a lo mismo que ellos? —empezó, haciéndole cosquillas y arrancándole una carcajada.

—Oye, oye, que hay niños delante. —Libby chateaba con su novio sentada, con un pie sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Oh sí, una pobre e inocente niña que cree que nos intimida con su supuesta virginidad.

—¡Kagami! —exclamó Naori al ver como su hija de quince años enrojecía al instante.

—Vamos, nena, no es algo nuevo que se estrenó con ese idiota de Iwabbe.

—¡Papá! —exclamó la niña, corriendo al dormitorio que compartía con su hermana y con sus primas.

La pareja entró en la cocina sin saber de lo que hablaban o por lo que reían, así que se acercaron a la mesa, donde Mikoto había empezado a servir jarras con zumos, platos con bollos...

—Buenos días, parejita —saludó Kagami.

—¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días —sonrió Mikoto, ofreciéndole una taza de cacao caliente a Hinata, quien la cogió, estremeciéndose al notar el calor a través de la cerámica.

Después del desayuno Sasuke tiró de su falsa prometida hasta el dormitorio. Lo único que llevaba puesto era su camiseta y la manta con la que había salido a la playa y no quería que se pusiera enferma por ir así.

A pesar de lo que Sasuke le pidió la noche anterior, sacó algo de abrigo de la maleta y se metió en el baño para vestirse. Mientras ambos se vestían, Sasuke pensó en qué hacer ese día, si se les ocurría pasarlo con sus hermanas, probablemente terminarían proponiendo algo descabellado para hacer, como por ejemplo ir a otro club de bailecitos provocativos, o ir a ver una película a la que se apuntaría Naruto, y se negaba a pasar el día con él y con Sakura, ese día quería estar con Hinata y solo con ella.

—¿Te apetece pasar el día conmigo? No para fingir que somos pareja ni nada de eso, sino para estar juntos —Negó con la cabeza al sentirse como un adolescente que pide salir a la chica que le gusta. Era un hombre adulto, rozaba la treintena y era ridículo sentirse así por una chica, pero esa chica no era una chica cualquiera, sino Hinata, quien había descubierto que era mucho más que lo que conocía de ella de la editorial.

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó ella desde el baño mientras terminaba de ponerse el suéter—. ¿Se te ocurre algo para hacer?

—Se me ocurren mil cosas —murmuró de forma que ella no le oyera desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Antes de poder proponerle sitio alguno, sonó su móvil. Resopló al darse cuenta de que el número que llamaba era de Sakura pero en el fondo tampoco le venía mal que le llamase, de ese modo podría quedar con ella y decirle que no volverían a verse. Le diría lo que empezaba a sentir por Hinata y le pediría que se olvidase de él.

—Te llaman, ¿no lo oyes? —preguntó Hinata, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, vestida con un bonito suéter de lana rosa chicle con mangas largas y acampanadas en los extremos que le favorecía inmensamente, además llevaba esos vaqueros que le quedaban tan sumamente bien y esas botas.

—Es Sakura.

—¡Bien!

Hinata se aproximó a él, le quitó el teléfono de las manos y descolgó, colocándole el aparato en la oreja.

—Habla con ella —susurró—. Os dejo "a solas" —sonrió, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sasuke la detuvo sujetándola de un brazo para que no se fuera, pero ella no obedeció. Besó su mejilla y salió, dándole la intimidad que necesitaba para hablar cómodamente con esa ex con la que las cosas parecían ir sobre ruedas.

Se apoyó en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas del pasillo, contemplando el brillo del sol en el mar. Aquel era el día número cinco, lo que quería decir que en dos días terminaría todo y debería dejar aquellas extrañas vacaciones en el pasado. Estaba segura de que jamás olvidaría todo lo que había vivido en Konoha.

Suspiró con cierta tristeza, pero al darse cuenta se repuso, diciéndose a sí misma que para eso estaba allí.

La llamada de Sakura era para lo que Sasuke esperaba, quería verse con él, pasar con él la mañana y si no tenía nada más que hacer, también la tarde, pero para su sorpresa, Sasuke rechazó ir con ella por la mañana, en cambio por la tarde sí se verían, porque ella lo quería y porque Sasuke lo necesitaba.

Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio la vio mirando por una de las ventanas del fondo, su expresión era triste.

No dejaría que estuviera así mientras pudiera evitarlo, así que fue hacia ella, sujetó una de sus manos entrelazando los dedos y tiró hacia el dormitorio de las niñas.

—¿Quién de vosotras quiere jugar con nosotros al escondite? —preguntó animoso, sonriendo ampliamente y con una expresión risueña.

Como era evidente todas las niñas se animaron, empezaron a saltar en las camas, a correr a abrazarlos y a formar un alboroto que pronto alertó a los padres.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Shisui, el marido de Izumi—. ¿Qué es este alboroto?

—Papá, papá, ¡vamos a jugar con el tío Sasuke al escondite!

—¿Te apuntas? —Propuso Sasuke.

El hombre miró a las niñas, lo miró a él y, para su sorpresa, asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Necesitamos más? —preguntó, haciendo que las niñas aun elevasen más su tono de voz.

—¡Claro!

Shisui les hizo esperar un momento y bajó a por el resto de la familia, quienes no dudaron en apuntarse, a pesar de su edad.

Jamás, en todo el tiempo que conocía a Sakura se habría apuntado a jugar como una cría, sin embargo, Hinata parecía tan emocionada por la idea como las pequeñas.

—Bien. —Dijo Fugaku, frotándose las manos—. Vamos abajo —pidió, siendo seguido por toda la familia —. Como el mayor de la casa, yo pongo las normas, ¿de acuerdo? —todos asintieron deseosos de empezar a jugar.

—Como el mayor de la casa tú empiezas a buscar. —Soltó Mikoto con una risotada.

—Vale, de acuerdo, yo la pillo. Pero, hay que establecer normas —señaló a su mujer con una sonrisa—. No hay límites, podéis esconderos donde queráis, pero, no vale salir de la casa. Tenemos tres hermosas plantas y más de una veintena de estancias. No vale delatar a nadie, si alguien delata a otro alguien queda automáticamente descalificado y esta noche tendrá que dormir en el jardín —advirtió con una sonrisa—. Y...

¡A esconderos! Contaré hasta cincuenta.

Tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, se apoyó contra la puerta de la entrada de la casa y empezó a contar, Sasuke apretó la mano de su falsa prometida y corrió a su escondite, un escondite que tenía pensado incluso antes de saber quién la pillaba en el juego.

Entraron en el más absoluto silencio en la biblioteca y se acercaron al rincón más oscuro.

—Si nos quedamos juntos nos atraparán a la vez —murmuró ella.

—No nos cogerá. Mi padre no ve muy bien en la oscuridad.

—Dios, ¡qué malo eres! —rió, haciendo que Sasuke le cubriera la boca con las manos. Le tentó besarla, no podía evitar desearlo cuando la tenía cerca, pero no lo hizo.

—No ve bien en la oscuridad, pero no es sordo.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Sasuke se puso delante de Hinata y apretó contra la esquina para evitar que la viera. Su padre había abierto la biblioteca pero, tal como Sasuke había dicho, no los vio. Por un momento pensó que saldría sin más, pero Fugaku era un tipo astuto. Entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a una de las ventanas para hacer que la luz inundase la estancia.

—Agáchate y escóndete detrás de ese sillón —susurró en un tono tan bajo que resultó casi inaudible.

Hinata tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que no la escuchase reír. Aquello era lo más divertido que había hecho nunca. Se agachó silenciosamente y gateó deprisa hasta donde Sasuke le había dicho. Fugaku caminó por la biblioteca, deteniéndose a escuchar, sabía que había alguien ahí, pero escuchó caminar a alguien en el pasillo, detrás de la puerta, así que corrió hacia allí, pensando que ya atraparía al que estuviera allí escondido.

—¡Waaa! —exclamó, sobresaltando a la cocinera, quien no sabía que estaban ocupados jugando al escondite.

—¡Ah! Dios mío, señor Uchiha. Acaba de darme un susto de muerte —se quejó la mujer.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para no estallar en risas por la situación.

—Estamos jugando. ¿Se apunta? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—¿Habla en serio? —preguntó la mujer, ceñuda.

—¡Claro que sí! Lleva ayudándonos con la cocina desde que los chicos eran pequeños, es como de la familia. Vamos, voy a contar nuevamente. Escóndase donde quiera, pero dentro de la casa.

Se le escuchó advertir a la familia que tenían nuevo jugador y que volvería a contar. Hinata sonrió, estaba realmente encantada con la personalidad de cada uno de los miembros de esa familia.

Cuando Sasuke escuchó a su padre alejarse de allí se acercó al escondite en el que estaba su falsa prometida, se agachó frente a ella y puso las manos en sus rodillas, mirándola con una expresión amable.

—¿Te diviertes? —preguntó a media voz.

—¿Bromeas? Creo que este será uno de los mejores recuerdos que me lleve de tu familia.

—¿Recuerdos? Lo dices como si...

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más la puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez se escucharon pasos de dos personas. La biblioteca estaba iluminada ya que su padre no había devuelto las cortinas a su posición, Sasuke levantó la cabeza ligeramente para ver de quién se trataba y encontró a Konan y a Itachi besándose.

—No estáis solos —murmuró.

—Lo sentimos —susurró su cuñada.

—¿Ha pasado por aquí? —Itachi trató de mantener el mismo tono de voz bajo, pese a que su padre había subido a la planta superior.

—Sí, pero no ha hecho el recorrido completo. Volverá.

Como si hubiera entendido lo que quería decirle, Itachi entrelazó los dedos con los de su mujer y salieron sigilosamente de la biblioteca, dejándolos nuevamente a solas.

—¿Qué has querido decir con lo de los recuerdos?

—Que de toda esta semana con tu familia, este es de los momentos más divertidos, y cuando todo esto termine, será de los mejores recuerdos que conserve.

—¿Y si...?

Le tentó preguntarle qué pasaría si no quería que terminase, pero había un par de cosas que le molestaban lo suficiente como para no querer decirlo, una era pedirle a Sakura que dejasen de verse, la otra era el desconocimiento de lo que Hinata sentía por él, si es que sentía algo. Cuando esas dos cosas estuvieran claras tal vez se atrevería a pensar en ese «¿Y si...?»

—¿Y si? —repitió ella.

—¿Y si hay momentos mejores o más divertidos que este?

—También los atesoraré —sonrió amable.

Fugaku entró sigiloso en la biblioteca, ya había atrapado a una decena de miembros de su familia, incluyendo a la cocinera, quien había sido la más fácil de encontrar. Sabía que en la biblioteca se escondía alguien e iba en su caza. De pronto el silencio de la estancia se vio interrumpido por una risa fuerte y maléfica.

—Así que mi pequeño ratón de biblioteca se escondía aquí... —dijo al verle la cabeza a Sasuke. Éste miró a Hinata y le pidió que se mantuviera quieta hasta que salieran—. Sabía que estabas aquí. —le dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro cuando éste se levantó al haberse visto descubierto—. ¿Dónde estará tu amorcito?

—Se supone que no puedo delatar a nadie aunque lo sepa, o tendré que dormir en el jardín —sonrió.

—¿Eso es que no sabes dónde está?

—Quién sabe...

Salieron de la estancia cerrando tras de sí y Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír. Simplemente los adoraba.

La primera ronda se alargó poco más de diez minutos más y, extraordinariamente, Hinata y Sally fueron las dos últimas en ser encontradas.

Los siguientes en buscar fueron Naori, Sasuke y Libby.

La mañana se fue sorprendentemente rápido. Se habían divertido como locos, todos por igual, desde el más mayor hasta la más pequeña. Habían reído, habían refunfuñado por haber sido encontrados... Sin lugar a dudas, todos ellos guardarían un buen recuerdo de ese juego en familia, al que, hasta la cocinera se había apuntado.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**Día 5**

**parte 2**

Hora y media después de una comida llena de risas por el juego que les había llevado absolutamente toda la mañana, Sasuke debía marcharse a su cita. Tal vez esa sería la última vez que se viera, a solas, con su ex, pero no le importó, necesitaba hacerlo y tras despedirse de su familia y de su falsa prometida, se fue.

Al llegar al aparcamiento se encontró a Sakura apoyada en el capó de su Acura. Miró a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la había visto y, tras sujetar uno de sus brazos, la hizo entrar en el coche.

—Creía que querías que nos viéramos en el parque —se quejó Sasuke.

—Y yo que te haría feliz no tener que esperar hasta entonces, que te haría ilusión que fuera yo quien viniera a buscarte.

—Sakura, tenemos que hablar. —Dijo con un tono grave.

—Uy, ese tonito... ¿Pasa algo? ¿Es cosa de esa muchachita con la que sales?

—No. No es cosa de Hinata. Que así se llama, por cierto. Es...

—¿Te parece si compramos un par de cafés para llevar y vamos a algún sitio un poco más íntimo? Ahí podrás contarme lo que quieras.

—Está bien. ¿Starbucks? —Ella asintió, buscando el cinturón de seguridad a su derecha.

Ni loco habría pensado, hacía una semana, que le disgustase ir con Sakura en el mismo coche, ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido pensar que no sentiría por ella más que el afecto de ser alguien de su pasado. Condujo en silencio hasta la cafetería mientras Sakura daba forma a sus planes. Siempre le salía todo como ella quería y esta vez no iba a ser diferente ni mucho menos, por mucho que Sasuke pareciera resistirse como lo estaba haciendo.

**. . . . . .**

En casa todo era muy diferente, los mayores disfrutaban de una comedia romántica en pareja, todos menos Hinata, cuya supuesta pareja se había ido con otra. Pero ese no fue impedimento para que también ella se relajase bajo la manta con la que se arropaban también Obito y Rin o que, de vez en cuando, metiera las manos en uno de los enormes bols de palomitas que rondaban de mano en mano. Al finalizar la película las niñas propusieron enseñar a Hinata el altar que estaban preparando en una zona del jardín trasero para la boda de Naruto y Sakura.

—Solo podéis salir si un adulto va con vosotras —sentenció Fugaku desde su sitio en el sofá.

—Vamos. Ya voy yo —soltó Obito, girándose para besar a su mujer y saliendo de debajo de las mantas —. Alucinarás con lo que tienen ahí montado —dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su cuñada.

Las siete niñas salieron al jardín trasero seguido de los dos adultos, pero Hinata no necesitó gran cosa para quedar completamente alucinada. La parte trasera de la casa era una explanada inmensa, rodeada de un pequeño bosque y con la hierba perfectamente recortada. A la derecha había unos establos bastante grandes, a la izquierda había un altar de madera tallado. Había leído muchos manuscritos en los que habían bodas en playas, en azoteas... podía hacerse una idea de cómo quedaría cuando, el sábado por la mañana, los cuatro pilares y la cúpula de aquel altar estuvieran rodeados de flores de como un camino de pétalos de rosas harían de alfombra para la radiante novia y de cómo los asistentes se sentarían en dos hileras de sillas perfectamente decoradas con gasas de colores suaves.

—¿Te gusta? —ella asintió—. No está terminado. Eso no es todo. Faltan las flores y las sillas...

—Lo he imaginado. Aun así me parece precioso. —En las cuadras sonó un relincho y Hinata miró en aquella dirección—. No tenía ni idea de que teníais un caballo.

—¿Uno? Hay siete.

—¿Siete?

—¿Has subido alguna vez a caballo? Y no me refiero a caballito.

—No. Nunca. Nunca he estado cerca de un animal que no sea un perro o un gato.

Obito sonrió, agarró una de sus muñecas tiró de ella hasta los establos.

Las niñas revoloteaban alrededor suyo, pidiendo subir ellas también, así que, con paciencia arregló y ensilló a cinco de los animales, subió a las niñas de dos en dos y situó a Hinata a la derecha de uno de los dos animales que quedaban: el suyo y el que llevaría ella.

—Pon el pie aquí, haz fuerza y súbete a la montura.

Ella se fijó en la altura del animal y miró a Obito.

—Yo no puedo subir ahí... Es enorme y...

—Vamos, Hinata, si las niñas pueden hacerlo, tú también puedes.

—Pero no sé...

—No se nace sabiendo. Vamos, yo te ayudo. —Con él era como con su hermano, no había forma de negarse.

El hombre puso las manos en la cintura de la muchacha y la elevó para que se apoyase en los estribos y pudiera sentarse sobre el caballo. No era miedosa, pocas cosas podían asustarla de verdad, sin embargo, verse a sí misma a lomos de un caballo la impresionó bastante. Apretó con fuerza el frontal de su silla y empezó a respirar rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé. Me da miedo. Creo que me voy a caer.

—No tengas miedo, el animal lo nota.

—Lo siento...

—No hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte. Relaja un poco la espalda, estarás más cómoda. Sólo daremos un par de vueltas.

Obito subió ágilmente a su caballo y lo hizo acercarse al de ella. Con paciencia le explicó cómo usar los estribos y como usar las riendas, no necesitaba saber más, al menos por el momento.

Mientras las niñas trotaban y galopaban por allí, Hinata y Obito iban despacio, e irían así hasta que ella tuviera un poco más de confianza en el animal y no estuviera tan rígida. Señaló a la izquierda, explicándole a qué se dedicaban sus vecinos, quienes eran descendientes de familia adinerada, señaló al fondo, contándole que dos de los caballos que tenían ellos eran de aquellos vecinos, quienes se habían mudado y habían dejado abandonados a los animales, señaló a la derecha, donde una parte daba a unos vecinos cuya casa debía ser una cuarta parte de la de sus padres. Le contó, orgulloso, que su mujer era sobrina de esa gente. Hinata sonrió ante el comentario.

—¿Es gracioso?

—No. Es emocionante. Supongo que con vuestra mansión, las chicas debían veros como príncipes.

—Por tu comentario supongo que Sasuke no te lo ha contado, pero al principio no vivíamos aquí, vivíamos en una casita más pequeña que esa —señaló la de los tíos de Rin—. De hecho ni siquiera era de mis padres, sino de alquiler. Mi padre se esforzó mucho con sus negocios, fracasó muchas veces pero siguió intentándolo, pero cuando éramos adolescentes uno de los negocios de mi padre triunfó. Trabajó más que nunca, pero al final empezó a dar sus frutos, y poco después pudo comprar el terreno donde está la casa, luego fue comprando las parcelas colindantes y años más tarde ya estaba todo como lo ves ahora. Lo malo es que no pude disfrutarlo. Me casé con Rin un año más tarde. —Llevaba rato queriendo preguntarle sobre dónde había ido su hermano y aquel parecía el momento adecuado, estaban manteniendo una conversación tranquila y civilizada, así que, sin apartar la vista del frente procedió—: Sasuke ha vuelto a irse con Sakura, ¿no? —Preguntó. Su tono no resultó tan amigable como el resto de la conversación.

—No lo sé. No sé con quién se va —mintió.

—Sí, claro que lo sabes. No tienes que ocultarlo. Todos en esta casa conocemos a Sasuke. Hinata, no consientas que te haga esto, que te engañe, que se vea con otra dios sabe con qué intenciones o para hacer qué. Está comprometido contigo y te debe un respeto.

De pronto, el caballo en el que iba montado Obito empezó a relinchar y a ponerse sobre sus patas traseras. En un intento de Obito por controlar al animal, éste golpeó al caballo en el que estaba subida Hinata, alterándolo de igual modo y haciendo que, al ponerse sobre sus patas traseras, la tirase. Por suerte, Hinata cayó en un montón de estiércol que los Uchiha reservaban para una granja amiga, y el golpe no fue lo malo que podía haber sido.

—Dios mío. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, saltando del animal como si no me importase hacerse daño al caer —. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—Estoy bien.

—Pero estás pálida. ¿Dónde te has hecho daño? Espera, no te muevas, voy a llamar a mi padre para que avise a un médico.

—¡No! No es necesario. Estoy bien, de verdad. Supongo que ha sido el susto. Nunca había montado a caballo y la primera vez que lo hago... —Obito avisó a las niñas, se agachó al lado de su cuñada y, metiendo una mano por debajo de sus piernas y otra por detrás de su espalda, la cogió en volandas—. No, Obito, suéltame. Estoy bien. Puedo ir yo sola.

—No. Ha sido por mi culpa —se quejó.

El ambiente tranquilo de la casa cambió por momentos cuando se dieron cuenta de que Obito entraba con Hinata en brazos. Su expresión no era para nada tranquila, por el contrario se le notaba tenso. No pensó en nada, a pesar de llevarla cogida subió los escalones de dos en dos y, dirigiéndose a toda prisa al dormitorio del fondo, la soltó sobre la cama con sumo cuidado.

Sin decir nada fue en busca de su padre, quien necesitaba que llamase a un médico con suma urgencia.

Hinata decía no haberse hecho nada, y había caído más o menos en blando, pero no podía arriesgarse a que realmente se hubiera hecho daño y hubiera sido por su culpa.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar por lo ocurrido se encontró con toda la familia en la habitación. Todos alrededor de la cama como si fuera un moribundo a punto de pasar al otro barrio.

—No estoy muerta, ¿no? —preguntó confundida.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y acto seguido se las miró para comprobar que no había sangre. Se tocó la cara, el cuello, los brazos... estaba bien, ni siquiera estaba adolorida como si hubiera caído en el duro suelo.

—Llamad a Sasuke, y si no responde llamad a Sakura. Se ha ido con ella. —Dijo Obito al entrar en el dormitorio seguido por su padre.

La familia resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Seguro que ha ido a pasar con ellos un rato antes de la boda, mañana por la noche es la fiesta de despedida y pasado ya es la boda. —Dijo Mikoto con pesar, a sabiendas de que estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

—Llamad a Sasuke, o a Sakura, me da igual, pero que venga. Decidle que Hinata se ha caído del caballo.

Insistieron hasta la saciedad, solo para comprobar, una y otra vez, como Sasuke tenía su teléfono desconectado.

**. . . . . .**

Entraron en la cafetería que, a esas horas de la tarde, estaba prácticamente desierta. Como todas las veces en el pasado Sakura agarró su mano y entrelazó los dedos mientras se aproximaban al mostrador. El camarero la había visto con Naruto, y sabía que se iban a casar en breve porque les había oído hablar acerca de la boda, aun así no dijo nada.

—Ponnos dos Pumpkin con extra de canela, con extra de... todo, con extra de todo —pidió Sakura.

—¿Algo más?

Sasuke la miró un momento y recordó el delicioso sabor del Caramel Macchiato que Hinata le estuvo llevando durante la semana anterior, así que, en un momento, y soltando la mano de Sakura que no debía haber dejado que agarrase, pidió que cambiase uno de los dos Pumpkin por el que él quería.

—¿Desde cuándo tomas algo distinto a lo que tomo yo?

—Desde que me di cuenta de que había mejores sabores que el de calabaza.

Sakura frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

Esperaron a un lado a que el camarero les sirviera los dos cafés y acto seguido salieron a la calle.

Caminaron lentamente hasta el coche. Parecía como en los viejos tiempos: café, ir a un lugar solitario con el coche y sexo desenfrenado hasta terminar exhaustos, la diferencia era que no iba a pasar nada más entre ellos.

Sasuke necesitaba decirle que no podía seguir con eso, que él tenía sentimientos por Hinata y que quería hacerlo bien con ella.

Inconscientemente condujo hasta el mismo sitio al que había llevado la tarde anterior a su falsa prometida, donde la besó y la hizo suya sin miedos ni reparos. A diferencia de la tarde anterior el sol resplandecía, haciendo brillar el mar. Sonrió al imaginar a Hinata mirándolo desde la ventana, viendo en sus ojos las mismas estrellas que se veían en el océano.

—¿Feliz de estar aquí conmigo? —Preguntó la pelirosa, creyendo que su expresión sonriente era debido a ella.

—Pensaba en Hinata —respondió inconsciente. Sakura resopló, pero no iba a dejar que ese nombre la molestase.

Bajó del coche, sentándose en los asientos traseros e instándole a que hiciera lo mismo. Creyó que al ser más amplios estarían más cómodos para poder hablar del futuro pero, sin preverlo, Sakura se sentó sobre él, tomó su cara entre las manos y le besó.

—Me encanta como te queda esta barba. Es tan suave.

Sasuke la apartó suavemente con las manos en sus hombros, pero Sakura aprovechó el gesto para acomodarse mejor. A diferencia de Hinata, ella parecía toda una experta.

—¿Esto es de tu prometida? —preguntó, sacando un sujetador de encaje negro de detrás de los cabeceros. Lo movió delante de sus ojos y se lo puso por delante.

Sasuke cerró los ojos sabiendo que, aunque su relación no era verdadera, estaba haciendo mal, pero Sakura no le dejó pensar en nada, antes de que él cogiera la prenda de su prometida, la lanzó donde estaba. Agarró sus manos, metiéndolas bajo su falda y ella llevó las suyas a su entrepierna manoseándola hábilmente hasta comprobar que empezaba a endurecerse. De pronto el recuerdo de Hinata echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejándose hacer completamente desinhibida pudo con él, llevó la mirada a la ventanilla en la que había puesto la mano cuando llegaban al clímax la primera vez que lo hicieron y recordó su huella en la humedad del cristal. Sin pensar en nada más movió a Sakura bruscamente, haciendo que se sentase a su lado.

—¿Remordimientos?

—No. No son remordimientos. Es solo que ni debo ni puedo. Ella no merece esto.

—Vamos, si fueras tan consciente de que no merece esto no la habrías dejado sola para venir conmigo, no me habrías dejado besarte como lo has hecho y esto —llevó la mano a su ya endurecida entrepierna—, no estaría así de preparado para pasar un buen rato conmigo. Somos adultos, sabemos lo que hacemos y lo que queremos. —Volvió a sentarse sobre él, quitándose esta vez el suéter, bajo el que no llevaba ropa interior—. Sasuke mírame. Dime que no has deseado esto desde que lo dejamos.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no, Sakura. Lo he deseado como loco, imaginándote con cada mujer que me llevaba a la cama, pero ahora está Hinata y ella es...

—Es poca cosa. Parece una chica simple. Es mona, parece adorable y esas cosas, pero ella encaja más con alguien como Naruto, no contigo. Nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

«Con alguien como Naruto», resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez, como un interminable y tortuoso eco.

Sakura se desabotonó la falda y la dejó caer a un lado, quedándole únicamente una prenda, solo una para que él pudiera proceder a hacerla suya como había querido hacer todo ese tiempo.

—No, no puedo. No puedo tocarte. Yo no estoy solo y tú te vas a casar con mi primo.

—Bien. —Dijo de mala gana, saliendo de encima de él y cogiendo su ropa—. Ambos deseamos esto y a mí no me vas a dejar con las ganas. Te diré la verdad. En realidad no quiero a Naruto. —Confesó mientras se ponía de nuevo el suéter—. Casarme con él no era más que una estrategia para poder verte cada vez que vinieras a casa. Pero ahora vas y te presentas con otra... Te propongo algo: deja a esa chica. Déjala y huyamos. Vámonos juntos, donde sea, y casémonos. Así estaremos juntos para siempre y nadie nos separará.

Sasuke recordó las veces que le dijo eso tiempo atrás y todo terminó cuando descubrió que se acostaba con otros. Y ella confesó que buscaba en esos otros lo que no sacaba de él. Eso era lo que había hecho toda su vida y lo que seguiría haciendo siempre, con él, con Naruto o con cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de verse envuelto en sus maravillosas redes de seducción.

Ahora que por fin había abierto los ojos, ni quería ni iba a dejarse embaucar por ella.

—Hoy no te voy a presionar. Me ha ofendido que me rechazaras tan abiertamente —dijo abrochándose la falda—. Pero esto no se queda así. En dos días, en la boda, cuando el cura diga lo de las oposiciones, te levantarás y dirás la verdad, que me quieres, que estás loco por mí a pesar de todas las que hayan o puedan pasar por tu vida y que no puedes dejar que cometa el error de casarme con otro. Luego vendrás a mí, cogerás mi mano y huiremos en tu coche a Las Vegas o a cualquier otro sitio donde nos puedan casar en ese mismo momento. ¿Me oyes?

Sasuke la miraba perplejo ¿no le había escuchado cuando le había dicho que no podía tocarla? ¿No le había escuchado decir que él tenía a Hinata? ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que él pensaba o sentía? No, era evidente que la respuesta era no. A Sakura nunca le importó nada que no fuera ella misma y por mucho tiempo que pasase no cambiaría.

Sin dejar que respondiera tomó su cara entre las manos y volvió a besarle, ésta vez de forma rápida y fría.

Salió del coche, empezando a caminar alejándose de él.

**. . . . . .**

Una hora después del incidente con el caballo, y con el ambiente un poco más calmado, al comprobar que Hinata realmente no tenía más que un par de golpes, llamaron a Naruto, que confirmó, dónde estaba su prometida. Mikoto, quien siempre se comportó con él tan afable como si fuera su madre, le propuso pasarse por casa, al menos no estaría en su apartamento, solo y con el pensamiento de que su prometida estaba con un ex que no era otro más que su primo.

—Me han dicho que el caballo te ha tirado —sonrió, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Naruto! —Exclamó con una cálida sonrisa—. He caído en blando.

—Mañana puede que te duela algo más que el golpe. —Ella alzó las cejas y creyendo que se refería al corazón por saber que Sasuke y Sakura estaban juntos—. Me refiero al trasero. Si nunca has subido a caballo te dolerá. Y los muslos también.

—Oh, vaya. Ahora veo como me quiere Obito. —Rió, arrastrando con ella a Naruto—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—No lo sé. Siempre supe que Sasuke y Sakura no habían terminado del todo. Sabía que no podría evitar que ella lo buscase, pero pensé que Sasuke la evitaría al tenerte a su lado. Me equivoqué.

—A lo mejor no es lo que crees. A lo mejor solo querían hablar de los viejos tiempos, ponerse al día con sus vidas.

—O eres la mejor persona del mundo o la más ingenua. Pero me gusta que pienses así. ¿Sabes? Me ayuda mucho saber que tú estás en la misma situación que yo y lo llevas con esta deportividad.

—No es deportividad, Naruto. Es solo que no sabes lo que están haciendo. Igual están solo en algún parque, hablando. O en una cafetería tomando algo caliente. Tal vez... no sé. Lo que sí sé es que con tu primo cometí el error de pensar que era de una manera y luego descubrí que aquello solo era una fachada, que bajo ella había mucho más.

No sabía por qué razón hablar con Hinata le tranquilizaba. No sabía por qué en su compañía no le dolía tanto el engaño de su prometida, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba esa calma y esa seguridad que transmitía, el aura de bondad y de ternura que había alrededor de ella todas las veces que la había visto. Por un instante pensó qué habría pasado si él la hubiera conocido antes que Sasuke.

—¿Y dónde ha sido el golpe? —preguntó para distraerse de sus propios pensamientos.

—Los. Han sido dos. En las costillas y en la cadera. Pero no ha sido nada. Ni siquiera recuerdo el punto exacto en el que me he dado.

—Sasuke tendría que estar aquí contigo.

—Y lo estará. Apuesto a que de un momento a otro llega a casa feliz de estar de vuelta.

Lamentablemente Hinata estaba equivocada. Al llegar la hora de la cena Sasuke no apareció por allí, después de esta tampoco lo hizo, y pasada la medianoche Hinata supo que no volvería a casa.

Tal vez había llegado el temido momento de preparar las maletas y marcharse. Detestaba la idea de que terminase aquella semana, pero aún era peor pensar que su regreso a Tokio fuera antes de lo esperado.

Pasaría la noche buscando la fuerza necesaria como para despedirse de todos ellos y se marcharía después del desayuno.

**. . . . . .**

Sus planes para terminar las cosas de una buena vez con Sakura se habían visto truncados por su falta de honestidad, por su falta de valor y por su debilidad ante ella.

Hacía más de una hora que Sakura había salido del coche, hacía más de una hora que la había visto alejarse con dirección al pueblo y había pasado más de una hora sin que hubiera dejado de reproducir en su cabeza lo que había pasado. Quería hablar con ella para decirle que lo dejasen ahí y por no actuar a tiempo había permitido que hiciera planes con respecto a la boda.

Se apoyó en el respaldo buscando algo de consuelo en el recuerdo de una falsa prometida de la que se había enamorado sin ser consciente de ello y pensando en lo cruel que era por su parte haberla dejado en casa para ir a encontrarse con una ex a la que empezaba a detestar.

Esa noche no pudo volver a casa, se quedó en el coche pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, pensando en esos sentimientos que ahora aborrecía, pensando en una Sakura que o él desconocía o que había idealizado de forma errónea. Se alegraba de haber ido a Konoha, pero sobre todo, por haber ido con Hinata.

Ella era todo cuanto necesitaba, era la mejor en su trabajo y lo era fuera de él, era una chica lista, sencilla, divertidísima y llena sentimientos puros y sinceros a la que no podía darse el lujo de perder. Por la mañana, cuando volviera a casa se lo diría, le diría que aún no sabía cómo había ocurrido pero que tenía sentimientos por ella, y le diría que quería intentarlo de verdad, seguir desde donde estaban sin fingir que fingían, siendo sinceros y dejar crecer lo suyo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**Día 6**

**parte 1**

La mañana había llegado, y con ella su necesidad de marcharse. Sasuke se había ido con su amada Sakura y ella no hacía nada pasando el tiempo con una familia a la que adoraba pero a la que, lamentablemente, no pertenecía.

Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos, irritados por haber llorado hasta quedarse dormida y por dormir poco. Una de las cosas que más le dolían era pensar qué habría pasado si su falso prometido no hubiera sentido por su ex lo que él creía. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, habría tenido una pequeña posibilidad de quedarse con él. Pero ahora pensar en ello no tenía sentido. Sasuke se había ido y ella debía hacerlo también.

Se dio una ducha rápida, dándose cuenta de que tanto en las costillas como en la cadera tenía un ennegrecido moratón a causa de la caída. Se vistió con su ropa habitual y bajó a la cocina aun sabiendo que no se había levantado nadie.

En la puerta principal sus padres tenían una campanilla que tintineaba cuando hacía aire. Con la puerta cerrada no sonaba dentro, pero al abrirla parecía resonar por toda la casa, así que decidió entrar por la cocina. Sacó la llave de su cartera y abrió, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Suponía que a esa hora no se habría levantado ni un alma, apenas había salido el sol y nadie se levantaba nunca antes de las ocho, así que, cerró con cuidado y tomo aire, deseando ver a Hinata para contarle lo que había pasado. Para su sorpresa Hinata estaba allí, acabando de hacer una horneada de bizcochitos, dulces cuyo aroma le recordaba a ese perfume que tanto le gustaba.

—Buenos días —susurró, sorprendiéndola.

—¡Sasuke! —lo miró extrañada pero no dijo nada sobre su ausencia.

En parte, que hubiera vuelto le perjudicaba del mismo modo en que le beneficiaba. Si se hubiera ido, en no más de una hora estaría saliendo de esa casa con la maleta, y todo habría terminado, al no marcharse su agonía por no querer que eso terminase se alargaría uno o con "suerte" casi dos días más.

Se acercó a ella rodeando la barra de la cocina y la estrechó entre sus brazos, besándola en la frente. Iba a contarle lo ocurrido, pero Obito entró en la cocina.

—¿Al fin tu poca vergüenza te permite dejarte caer por casa? ¿Te has divertido con tu otro amorcito? Deberías irte a dormir, estarás exhausto. —Atacaba sin parar.

Hinata no quiso ser testigo de una discusión de hermanos, así que llevó las manos a la cintura de su falso prometido y lo empujó lentamente hacia atrás antes de marcharse y dejarles a solas.

Sasuke trató de evitar los ataques de su hermano. Sabía lo que se imaginaba, pero ese no era el momento de contarle la verdad, antes tenía que hablar con Hinata. Se acercó a la bandeja en la que ella había dejado los bollos calientes y tomó uno entre las manos, arrancando un pedazo y metiéndoselo en la boca.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo mal que lo pasaste cuando descubriste que Sakura te engañaba?

—No lo he olvidado.

—Ya... Pues no lo parece, ¿sabes? Lo mismo que sufriste tú se lo estás haciendo pasar ahora a tu prometida ¿Te imaginas lo duro que fue ayer ver como se esforzaba por sonreír aun cuando todos sabíamos que tú y esa zorra estabais juntos? ¿Sabes que pasando lo mismo que estaba pasando Naruto aún tenía ganas para darle ánimos? Maldita sea, incluso apagaste el teléfono para que no te molestásemos...

Sasuke escuchó a su hermano en silencio, buscando una respuesta convincente antes de contarles la verdad de su ausencia, pero no era capaz de encontrar una sola palabra que le exculpase. Todo indicaba a que Obito tenía razón. Sin haber hecho un solo contacto visual regresó a la bandeja de los bollos para coger uno más antes de subir al dormitorio.

Al entrar en la habitación la encontró sentada en el borde de la cama, totalmente seria. Al mirar en la dirección en la que ella tenía fija la vista vio que tenía todo recogido, la maleta cerrada, la bolsa de mano apoyada encima y sobre esta su bolso. La miró con el ceño fruncido con intención de preguntarle qué significaba todo eso, pero ella supo sus intenciones y se puso de pie, frente a él.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido con Sakura? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lo más extraña. En realidad no le interesaba lo más mínimo conocer la respuesta, pero no quería tener que explicar que había planeado marcharse antes de que él apareciera.

La miró, tentado de abrazarla y de besarla, tentado de disculparse por no haber estado a su lado durante toda la noche, tentado de preguntarle por sus sentimientos, pero cuando dio un paso al frente para acercarse a ella, Hinata se hizo a un lado, esquivándole. Supuso que estaba enfadada por no haber dado señales de vida desde que se fue y que tal vez por esa razón tenía preparadas las maletas.

—¿Cómo lo pasaste ayer? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Vi una película con tu familia, paseé a caballo con tu hermano y hasta después de la cena estuve acompañada por Naruto —sabía que le molestaría que le mencionase a su primo, pero no pareció importarle escuchar que había estado con él—. Luego preparé mis maletas y me fui a dormir.

—Aún faltan casi dos días, Hinata.

—Solo queda uno. Hay que volver a Tokio mañana, te quedes o no con ella.

Tenía razón y, conociéndola, era normal que ya lo tuviera todo preparado.

—Voy a ducharme y a estirarme un poco. No he dormido nada.

—Ya me imagino —dijo ella dando por hecho lo que no era—. Yo... —miró sus maletas pero ese no era el momento de marcharse—. Estaré con las niñas, o con tus hermanas. Relájate y descansa. —Su sonrisa era un poco más amable esta vez.

—Necesito que hablemos luego. No hagas planes con nadie, por favor.

Hinata se sintió repentinamente nerviosa con la petición de Sasuke. Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba, y mucho, de que a su lado se sentía llena, viva, feliz. Le había encantado convivir con él esos días pero sobre todo hacer cosas con él: dormir, despertar, jugar, besarse... Sabía a lo que había ido con él, pero le asustaba escuchar que ya no iba a necesitarla más, que volviera ya a Tokio porque él se quedaría en Konoha con el amor de su vida, alguien que, evidentemente, no era ella.

Asintió ante la petición de Sasuke y acto seguido salió del dormitorio.

Bajó con dirección a la cocina, donde seguramente la familia ya estaba desayunando, caminó por el pasillo escuchándolos hablar. No estaba prestando atención a lo que decían, ella no era una fisgona que se interesase por asuntos ajenos, pero de pronto sonó un golpe en la mesa.

—Es que no es normal. No es normal lo que hace. ¿Para qué diablos la ha traído? Si iba a estar viéndose con la otra no tendría que...

—Déjalo ya Obito, te van a oír.

—¿Y qué que me oigan? Si yo fuera ella lo mandaría a paseo, y si fuera él... ¿Y qué me decís de Naruto? Sabe lo que esa zorra hace con todos y aun así pretende casarse con ella. ¿Es que están todos locos? Maldita sea.

Obito sonaba enfadado, indignado. Hablaba como si tuviera ganas de apalear a alguien y lo peor es que podía llegar a entenderle. Sakura era preciosa, pero había demostrado no merecer la pena, no hacerse respetar, ser una chica fácil para cualquier hombre que le resultase mínimamente atractivo.

En un momento en el que se hizo el silencio Hinata caminó dando pasos lo suficientemente fuertes como para que la escuchasen llegar y entró en la cocina, saludando a todos con su habitual sonrisa.

—Buenos días. —Saludó amable.

—Buenos días, cariño —dijo Mikoto, acercándose a ella para abrazarla—. ¿Y esas ojeras?

—Vamos, mamá, ¿es que no sabes de lo que son? Tu hijito ha dejado tirada a su prometida para pasar la noche con otra.

—¡Obito! —Exclamó Rin alzando la voz.

Hinata lo miró con ternura, a pesar de que su relación con Sasuke era falsa él la defendía y de verdad que lo agradecía.

—No es nada. —Sonrió, haciendo resoplar al mayor de los hermanos, molesto por ver su impasividad—. Me he levantado temprano y he preparado bollitos —señaló una bandeja que ya estaba prácticamente vacía.

—Están deliciosos. En lugar de volverte a Tokio vas a tener que quedarte con nosotros y preparar todos los días esos bollos —dijo Mikoto, pidiendo a su hijo con un gesto de su cara que fuera amable con ella.

Después de un desayuno en que los nervios de Obito estaban crispados por culpa de Sasuke, las niñas agarraron las manos de Hinata y tiraron de ella hasta el salón. Habían sacado un enorme set de pintauñas, de maquillaje y de tizas de colores para el pelo y estaban dispuestas a decorarla de pies a cabeza. La sentaron en una de las sillas del salón, le pusieron un pañuelo alrededor de los ojos para que no viera lo que le hacían y empezaron a jugar con sus manos.

Una sonrisa se instaló en su cara al pensar lo felices que debían ser esas niñas, conviviendo como hermanas, con unos padres que se lo consentían casi todo pero que, a su vez, se comportaban rectos e inflexibles. Sonrió intentando no ponerse a llorar.

Hinata tenía unas uñas perfectas, ni largas ni cortas, y pintadas hacían sus manos finas y delicadas.

—¡Ahora el pelo!

—Ya le habéis pintado las uñas. Dejadla tranquila —dijo Konan—. Quitadle el pañuelo para que se vea, si no le gustan los colores, podréis quitarle el esmalte y volver a pintárselas.

Aquella idea les pareció genial, pero solo a medias. Le quitaron el pañuelo para que se viera, pero le quitarían esos colores y volverían a pintar con otros.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó al verse las manos.

Por alguna razón creyó que tendría los dedos manchados de esmalte, que tendría que pasar el resto de la mañana limpiando el destrozo, pero lejos de eso, las uñas estaban perfectamente pintadas, perfectamente perfiladas, perfectamente secas.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Konan, extrañada. Hinata era unos años menor que ella, pero la había visto vestida de forma seria y elegante, algo que no pegaba demasiado con semejante decoración de uñas.

Hinata tenía una uña de cada color: azul, verde, amarillo, naranja y rosa, todos en tonos pastel. La otra mano estaba pintada exactamente igual.

—No me gusta, ¡me encanta! Nunca había tenido las uñas de colores —sonrió.

—¡Tío Sasuke! —Exclamó Daisy, la hija menor de Obito, corriendo a abrazar a su tío—. Le hemos pintado las uñas —dijo señalando a Hinata—. ¿Sabes que ayer hubo un accidente con un caballo?

—No estaba en casa, así que ¿por qué iba a interesarle? —Soltó Obito detrás de él, apretando uno de sus hombros—. Siento haber sido tan hosco antes —se disculpó, mirando a su madre, quien le había echado una reprimenda unos minutos antes—. Pero no me negarás que tengo razón.

—No, no lo niego. Pero tal vez no estés tan acertado cómo crees. —No iba a darle más información, al menos hasta haber hablado con Hinata y haberle explicado que ya no volvería a ver a Sakura, porque no sentía nada cuando la miraba o la tenía cerca y porque por quien tenía esos sentimientos era por ella—. Eres el mayor, pero no siempre tienes toda la razón.

De nuevo había entre ellos esa tirantez de la que había huido en la cocina hacía algo más de una hora, de nuevo se miraban con tensión y se hablaban de forma poco amigable. Ella no quería ser testigo, así que, pidiéndoles a las niñas que le enseñasen más cosas de las que habían llevado, subió con ellas a la habitación.

Aquella era una de las situaciones más desagradables que vivía con su familia, ni siquiera cuando dijo que se mudaba a la otra punta del país tuvo que enfrentarse a ninguno de ellos, a pesar de que sabían que era por culpa de Sakura por quien se iba. Tal vez debió regresar a casa esa noche en lugar de quedarse en el coche pensando, tal vez ahora habría aclarado todo con Hinata, tal vez ahora todo fuera distinto, pero no lo era y necesitaba hacer algo para arreglarlo.

Las adolescentes estaban tiradas en la cama de una de ellas, hablando de lo guapo que era el novio de una o lo guapo que era el de la otra. Las pequeñas entraron en la habitación saltando encima de otra de las camas.

Kimberly sacó, de un baúl de plástico rosa con unicornios, un estuche con un centenar de colores y un cuaderno enorme con hojas de cartulina.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Hinata, sentándose cuidadosamente a los pies de las adolescentes y tomando la libreta entre las manos.

Sonrió al abrirlo y verlo lleno de garabatos de colores.

—¿Te gustan?

—Son solo garabatos. —Dijo Libby.

—No son garabatos. Y a la tía Hinata le gustan. ¿A qué sí?

La pequeña buscó uno de los dibujos que más le gustaban y arrancó la hoja, ofreciéndosela a su tía.

Hinata tomó el papel entre las manos y abrazó a la niña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, agradeciéndole por tan bonito gesto.

—Ahora me toca a mí hacer un dibujo para ti.

—¿Sabes dibujar? —Preguntó.

—Bueno... Obviamente no sé pintar tan bien como tú, pero puedo intentarlo —rió.

Ante la mirada de las niñas, abrió el cuaderno por una página en blanco, se sentó de rodillas en el suelo apoyó el cuaderno sobre la cama y, tras seleccionar unos cuantos colores empezó a dibujar. Las adolescentes, que al principio no prestaban demasiada atención, se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella, y observaron atentamente como Hinata convertía unos cuantos círculos en un precioso mandala, lleno de color y de formas redondeadas.

—Yo quiero que me enseñes —pidió Nora.

—¡Yo también! —secundó Libby.

—Oye y nosotras también —se quejó la pequeña, dueña de la libreta y de aquellos colores.

Sasuke llevaba rato mirándolas desde la puerta. Se había puesto en un ángulo en el que no era visto y ninguna se percató que las observaba. De nuevo encontraba algo de Hinata que le sorprendía y le gustaba a parte iguales.

—Yo quiero que hagas uno de esos para mí —dijo, ladeando la cabeza y dejándose ver.

—Muy bien, tío Sasuke, pero tú la tienes al lado todos los días. Que haga tu dibujo cuando estéis en Tokio. Los que haga aquí los queremos nosotras. —Soltó Nora.

—¿Puedo? —Dijo él, sentándose junto a su falsa prometida.

Hinata se levantó con la excusa de estirar un poco las piernas y continuar en un rato y se apartó de él. No podía meterse en el dormitorio que ocupaban porque Sasuke la alcanzaría rápido, así que bajó disimulando su cojera por el golpe del día anterior y salió por la puerta de la cocina hacia la playa. Era obvio que él la alcanzaría, y que no podría evitar que le dijera que gracias a ella ahora sería feliz con otra, pero no pensó que la seguiría tan de cerca.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, Sasuke. Es cosa mía.

—Pero me estás evitando.

—Ya, pero no lo hago por ti. Lo hago por mí. Tu hermano cree que soy una idiota sumisa que deja que me engañes con otra sin que te recrimine por ello, pero no puedo decirle que en realidad no me estás engañando porque entre nosotros no hay nada.

—¿No hay nada? —De pronto se sintió ridículo al pensar que pudiera haber una posibilidad con ella, aunque fuera mínima.

—No hay nada, Sasuke. ¿Qué hay? ¿Un acuerdo? ¿Un trato? Vine para ayudarte a recuperar a Sakura y ya lo has conseguido. No puedo decirles que todo lo que han visto es una mentira y no quiero que me pregunten por mi pasividad, porque me duele.

—¿Qué te duele?

—¡Engañarles! Tal vez a ti te da igual. En el fondo son tu familia y te perdonarán cualquier cosa, pero yo no quiero que me odien por esto, no después de la forma tan cariñosa con la que todos me han tratado.

Sasuke no supo qué decir. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, pero ella se giró rápidamente y volvió a entrar en la casa, evitando estar al lado suyo más de lo necesario.

Toda la familia se había percatado de que Hinata y Sasuke no estaban tan unidos como esos días, él parecía querer acercarse a ella, pero cuando ella se daba cuenta buscaba con qué distraerse antes de prestarle atención. También todos creían que lo merecía por lo que había hecho, y mostraron todo su apoyo a una muchacha que, a su parecer, no merecía ese trato.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**Día 6**

**parte 2**

Aquella noche era la despedida de soltera de Sakura, una fiesta a la que ninguna quería ir. La novia había decidido que todas debían ir vestidas de rojo, no le importaba si era ropa deportiva, si era con un vestido elegante o si se presentaban en su casa en ropa interior, siempre y cuando ésta fuera roja.

Se acercaba la hora de vestirse y todas buscaban como locas algo que ponerse, todas menos Hinata quien, literalmente, no tenía nada de ese color, ni una camisa, ni un vestido... ni siquiera ropa interior. Por suerte, Libby, una de las sobrinas de Sasuke, tenía algunas prendas extra del color requerido, una era un suéter de lana grueso con dos números en el centro de color blanco, otra era un vestido de lentejuelas muy bonito pero demasiado llamativo, otra de las prendas era un vestido que no solo encantó a Hinata, sino que, además, le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

—Me lo regaló una amiga para mi cumpleaños, pero no me gusta como me queda. Si quieres, puedes quedártelo.

—Pero fue un regalo.

—Pero no me queda bien y no lo voy a usar. A ti te queda divino y encima te gusta.

—Hazle caso —dijo Nora—. Si vieras la zona de la buhardilla donde guarda toda la ropa que no se pone, podríamos montar una tienda.

Hinata se miró al espejo y sonrió. Le parecía un vestido no solo bonito y juvenil, sino muy casual, algo que podría usar más veces si se lo llevase.

Las distracciones se vieron prontamente interrumpidas. Las madres de las chicas llamaron a la puerta para avisar de que ya salían y, sin más demora, bajaron a la planta inferior. A diferencia de la fiesta de compromiso, esta vez no asistirían las pequeñas, ellas habían ido con la sobrina de Fugaku, quien vivía a solo dos calles de allí y quien tenía tres hijas con las que las niñas se llevaban especialmente bien.

Pese a que ellas iban a una fiesta y ellos lo harían a otra, éstos se morían por ver a sus esposas vestidas con algo tan sensual y sugerente como un vestido rojo. A medida que ellas iban bajando, casi como si fuera un desfile, silbaban y vitoreaban, haciéndolas reír. Mikoto usaba un traje de chaqueta, Naori y Konan llevaban vestidos un poco más serios, de tubo, lisos, con tirantes anchos y escote recto, Rin usaba un vestido con un largo medio, con el bajo desigual en rojo, blanco y negro. Izumi usaba un vestido ceñido, de tela elástica y arrugada, bastante sencillo. Y por último, bajaron Hinata y las adolescentes, las tres usaban ropa de adolescente, sexy pero sin pasarse, las tres con prendas cortas y escotadas. Los padres de las niñas se cubrieron los ojos pensando que no era algo que ellos debieran ver, sin embargo de reojo contemplaron a Hinata, quien sonreía turbada.

—Madre mía, estás preciosa. —dijo Sasuke, mirándola embobado.

—Gracias, Sasuke. —Sonrió.

No fue lo tirante que Sasuke creyó que sería y se tomó la libertad de ir con ella hasta el coche con intención de abrirle la puerta caballerosamente.

—No puedes venir con nosotras. Lo sabes, ¿no? —soltó Libby, apartanto a su tío a un lado.

—Lo sé, listilla. Pasadlo bien —dijo—. Nos vemos luego.

Las adolescentes le sacaron la lengua antes de que sus madres arrancasen el motor y se alejasen de la mansión.

La casa de Sakura estaba relativamente cerca, a pesar de ello se negaban a que las vieran así vestidas por la calle, no porque fueran indecentes, sino porque todas iban vestidas casi del mismo modo.

Llegaron en apenas dos minutos, encontrando las cercanías a la casa totalmente llena de coches. Mikoto temió que fuera como una de esas fiestas universitarias repletas de gente, donde no cabe nadie dentro y terminan tirados por el césped de la entrada, pero la puerta estaba abierta y al abrir comprobaron que dentro había más o menos una treintena de personas, entre los que había cuatro chicos, strippers, a quienes, a pesar de la hora, solo les quedaba un diminuto tanga de cuero negro. Se adentraron un poco más y se detuvieron frente al salón, viendo con asombro el atuendo de la novia.

—Dios, ¿es que siempre tiene que ir medio desnuda? —preguntó Naori, mirándola con desapruebo.

Sakura llevaba un minúsculo vestido de tubo con palabra de honor, tan ceñido que parecía pintado, con una transparencia que iba desde su espalda hasta la parte delantera de su muslo izquierdo.

—Está orgullosa de su cuerpo. Déjala que aproveche. Cuando tenga un par de niños y estrías por todos lados ya verá lo que es bueno.

—¿Un par de niños? —rió Rin escandalosamente, llamando su atención.

La pelirosa se acercó a ellas contorneándose como si tratase de demostrar que ella era la más sexy de todas.

Buscó con la mirada a Hinata, a quien pretendía dejarle claro que su cuerpo no tenía nada que ver al lado del de ella. El vestido que Hinata llevaba era de tela bastante satinada, tipo body con, con mangas largas que dejaban uno de sus hombros al descubierto, suelto en la parte de arriba pero estrecho en la parte de abajo, ajustándose a sus caderas y su trasero y, lo suficientemente corto como para que Sakura se alarmase al ver que no era ella la única con piernas perfectas.

—Habéis venido —sonrió falsamente, fingiendo una amabilidad impropia de ella.

—A desgana pero si —soltó Libby en voz baja.

—Vamos, la música, el alcohol, y los stripper están en el salón.

Con un gesto hizo que las invitadas la siguieran hasta allí.

La música era estridente, las amigas de Sakura iban igual o peor que ella y las mujeres de su familia y la de parte de Naruto estaban al fondo, separadas, como si tuvieran poco menos que la peste.

Hinata miró a su alrededor sin entender la razón por la que, teniendo a Sasuke iba a casarse con Naruto, porque, al parecer, no tenía intención alguna de interrumpir esa boda.

Sakura tenía ganas de incomodar a la prometida de Sasuke tanto como ésta pudiera resistir así que, se acercó a los strippers y les pidió un número, haciendo como protagonista a Hinata. Y así fue. Los cuatro chicos se acercaron a Hinata, la obligaron a sentarse en una de las sillas y empezaron a bailotear alrededor suyo, rozándose con ella, tocando en sitios que, lejos de agradarle, le desesperaban. Estaba tan sumamente incomoda que ni siquiera era capaz de esbozar una sonrisa.

Después de una hora y harta de la fiesta, tomó una copa de alcohol y salió al jardín. Hacía frio, pero prefería helarse antes de volver ahí dentro.

—¿Sabes? —dijo una voz tras ella que le crispó los nervios. ¿Es que no iba a dejarla tranquila ni un solo momento? —. Hay algo que me gustaría confesar antes de mi boda. Ayer me acosté con Sasuke. —Soltó, aun sabiendo que no era cierto, ya que él la había rechazado. Hinata ni siquiera la miró. Dio un gran sorbo de su bebida y siguió con la vista al frente—. Incluso encontré tu sujetador en el coche. Mira Hinata, siento decírtelo así, pero prefiero que lo sepas y que seas tú quien decida qué hacer —empezó. Su tono de voz era cortante ahora, como si estuviera amenazándola—. No te aferres a él. Mi boda con Naruto sigue en pie, pero necesito que sepas que me acostaré con Sasuke tantas veces como quiera, tuvimos un pasado juntos y por mucho tiempo que pase, lo nuestro no se ha terminado. Sasuke siempre hará a un lado a cualquiera por mí y me ha dejado claro que contigo no es diferente. Le he propuesto que nos vayamos juntos, pero no aceptará porque le da lástima dejarte tirada.

Hinata tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Sabía que lo que Sakura estaba diciéndole era cierto, que ella siempre sería la primera opción para él y que jamás habría una mujer que, a ojos de Sasuke, estuviera a su altura. Sin mirarla, sin decir una palabra, soltó el vaso de su bebida sobre la balaustrada y le dio la espalda antes de empezar a caminar de vuelta al salón y con dirección a la salida. No avisó a nadie de que se marchaba, simplemente se fue. La casa de Sakura no quedaba demasiado lejos, apenas habían estado dos minutos en el coche, así que decidió regresar a pie.

Tenía la certeza de que no encontraría a nadie al llegar, pero había visto a Izumi asegurarse de donde estaba la llave de emergencia antes de marcharse, así que podría usarla para coger sus cosas y hacer lo que debió hacer esa mañana: marcharse. Miró la mansión desde la distancia mientras se acercaba cojeando por el dolor de su cadera. No le gustaba esa sensación, la sensación de sentirse abandonada y de sentir que abandonaba a alguien al mismo tiempo.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada sabiendo que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer, pero eso no le impediría continuar. Se agachó al lado de la maceta con las flores moradas, levantó la piedra con forma de corazón y sacó la llave que abriría la puerta. Respiró con fuerza antes de pasar al interior de la casa, sabiendo que esa iba a ser la última vez que lo hiciera. Subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo intentando no llorar. Su equipaje estaba listo, así que solo necesitaba cambiarse e irse.

Miró la cama una última vez, recordando la primera vez que se tumbó en ella junto a Sasuke, o la segunda noche, cuando, después de un inolvidable paseo por la playa, se besaron antes de dormir... o el tercer día, cuando se besaron sobre esas mantas antes de que Nora abriera la puerta...

Se colgó el bolso en el hombro derecho, levantó el asa de la maleta y sin volver a mirar atrás bajó la escalera y salió de la mansión, dejando nuevamente la llave en su lugar.

Había llamado pidiendo un taxi antes de entrar en la casa y por suerte, ya había llegado, así que no tuvo que esperar para marcharse.

—Al aeropuerto, por favor —pidió amablemente.

—Muy bien. —Dijo el hombre, marcando la dirección en una pantalla—. Llegaremos en aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Está bien. Gracias.

Sasuke llevaba rato apoyado en la barra del pub donde estaban celebrando la despedida de Naruto, deseando que terminase de una vez. Desde que había salido de casa estaba deseando volver, ver a Hinata y explicarle de una buena vez lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior.

—¿Aburrido? —Preguntó el novio con cara de fastidio—. Yo también.

—Se supone que en tu despedida de soltero tendrías que estar pasándolo en grande.

—Pero sabes que no he sido nunca de fiestas. Prefiero estar tranquilo en casa que en medio de un montón de gente, con música así de alta y alcohol. —Dejó su copa sobre la barra y se sentó en un taburete al lado de su primo—. ¿Cómo sigue Hinata? ¿Le duelen mucho los golpes?

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué golpes?

—¿No te lo ha dicho nadie? —Preguntó extrañado—. Ayer el caballo de tu hermano empezó a agitarse y tiró a Hinata del suyo. Se negó a que la viera un médico, pero tiene que dolerle bastante.

Sasuke cuadró rápidamente lo que su hermano había dicho por la mañana, la forma extraña que tenía de caminar y que ella le dijera que Naruto había estado con ella hasta después de la cena. Sin decir una palabra apretó el hombro de su primo, tiró de su chaqueta y salió corriendo de allí, alarmándolos a todos al pensar que había pasado algo.

La fiesta de Sakura estaba siendo en la dirección de sus padres y eso no quedaba a muchas calles del pub, así que empezó a correr como loco hasta llegar allí. Irrumpió en la casa sin llamar y buscó a Hinata entre todas las invitadas.

—Salió hace un rato —dijo Sakura acercándose a él con una sonrisa—. Estuve hablando con ella y debí decir algo que no le gustó, porque se fue de repente.

Sasuke la señaló con cara de pocos amigos, pero no llegó a decir nada. Salió del mismo modo que entró, sin contar a nadie qué era lo que pasaba, con la misma prisa que si hubiera una emergencia nacional, algo que extrañó a su familia.

Corrió con dirección a casa y suspiró al ver que todo estaba a oscuras. Probablemente Hinata estuviera paseando por allí, tomando el aire. Rodeó la casa para ver si estaba en la playa pero en las cercanías no se veía a nadie.

Subió al dormitorio con intención de estirarse en la cama y esperar a que llegase, pero al abrir la puerta y encender la luz se dio cuenta de que su maleta, que por la mañana había estado perfectamente colocada a la izquierda, ahora no estaba. Se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de la realidad: Hinata se había ido.

Miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer o donde ir, con un sentimiento de impotencia que le nublaba el pensamiento, pero sobre la mesilla que había al fondo de la habitación había una nota y sobre ésta el anillo con el que había propuesto matrimonio a Hinata de aquella forma tan peculiar hacía menos de una semana. Inmediatamente supo que esa nota era de ella y rápidamente la cogió para leerla.

**«Si, una nota. Así es como te digo que rompo el trato y que me voy.**

**Es una forma cobarde, lo sé, pero no puedo hacerlo cara a cara porque probablemente cuando leas esta nota ya estaré en un avión de vuelta a casa.**

**Prometí que estaría a tu lado hasta el último momento, pero cada día me resulta más difícil pensar en que lo nuestro empezó con una bien definida fecha de caducidad y que ese día ya estaba llegando.**

**Sé que Sakura y tú habéis hablado de marcharos juntos... Pienso que de esta forma será más fácil para ti, así no tienes que justificarte por una mentira, solo tienes que decir que te dejé. Tienes la excusa perfecta, aprovéchala.**

**Estos días lo he pasado como nunca y adoro a tu familia, a todos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo he recordado lo que era sentirse querida, ser tratada como hija, hermana, tía y amiga. Por primera vez en muchos años he formado parte de algo y para mí ha sido la mejor experiencia del mundo. No puedes hacerte una idea de los celos que me da Sakura al saber lo feliz que será con todos vosotros.**

**He de confesar otra cosa. Sé que no tendría que decirlo, y que tal vez te haga sentir mal por ello, pero te quiero.**

**No sé cómo ha pasado. Hasta hace solo unos días te detestaba, odiaba con todo mí ser como eras, tu personalidad déspota y altiva, tu ego, tus aires de superioridad... pero poco a poco, a medida que hemos compartido tiempo juntos, que intimábamos y, a medida que conocía cosas de ti, he ido enamorándome cada vez más de la persona que eres en realidad. Ahora entiendo como amas a Sakura y lo mal que debiste pasarlo cuando te dejó por estar con otro.**

**Te ruego que en la oficina todo vuelva a ser como antes, que me trates frio y distante como siempre, como si esta semana jamás hubiera existido.»**

Mikoto había visto a Hinata ir al jardín seguida por Sakura, luego la había visto salir a la calle y supuso que necesitaba descansar del agobio que suponía ser perseguida por Sakura, un rato después llegó su hijo, irrumpiendo allí como si algo de importancia hubiera sucedido y acto seguido también se marchó. Supo entonces que algo había pasado.

—Creo que me voy —le dijo a su hermana y a la madre de Sakura, quienes estaban tan sorprendidas por lo ocurrido como ella—. Necesito saber qué ha pasado.

—Mamá, Naori dice que se va, que no le tiene buena pinta lo que ha pasado. Y yo voy con ella. —Avisó Izumi, corriendo hacia ellas con urgencia.

—Si. Yo también voy.

En un momento las mujeres de la familia de Sasuke abandonaban la estúpida fiesta de soltera y subían a los coches y dirigiéndose a la mansión. Su sorpresa fue al encontrar a los chicos bajando en el aparcamiento.

—¿También estáis aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ni idea. Hemos visto a Sasuke corriendo como un demente y hemos creído que pasaba algo. ¿Y vosotras?

—No lo sé —respondió Konan—. Hinata se ha ido de la fiesta después de hablar con Sakura, luego ha llegado Sasuke, se ha ido como con prisa y hemos venido a ver qué pasaba.

Mikoto, Fugaku y Obito fueron los primeros en entrar, dirigiéndose directamente al dormitorio de Sasuke. Lo encontraron pálido, sentado en el borde de la cama y con una nota arrugada en las manos.

—Maldita sea... —se quejó Obito, golpeando el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Fugaku sin siquiera intuir lo que pasaba.

—Hinata. Se ha ido. —Afirmó sin necesitar la confirmación de su hermano.

Se acercó a él y, sin siquiera esperar a que reaccionase, le quitó la nota de las manos para dársela a su padre. El hombre desarrugó el papel, en el que había algo escrito a mano y empezó a leer en voz alta su contenido, deteniéndose en cada párrafo para mirar a su hijo, quien tenía la mirada perdida.

—¿Puedes explicarnos qué demonios es esto? —pidió el hombre al terminar de leer.

Sasuke hizo una respiración profunda y después de una breve pausa tragó con fuerza y los miró. Toda la familia estaba en la habitación esperando una explicación.

—Cuando... —hizo un carraspeo al notar que no le salía la voz—. Cuando decíais que nunca superé a Sakura estabais en lo cierto. Tras recibir la invitación a la boda pensé en algo con lo que recuperarla, pero no podía venir solo, así que amenacé a mi asistente con despedirla si no venía conmigo y fingía ser mi prometida. Creí que si Sakura me veía con otra lo dejaría todo por mí.

—Entonces... —empezó Nora—. ¿Lo vuestro era una mentira? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke asintió levemente sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

Mikoto acortó la distancia con su hijo y, haciendo algo que jamás había hecho, le abofeteó sonoramente.

—Eres un miserable. Usar a una chica como Hinata para recuperar a una zorra que anda con cualquiera sin miedo ni vergüenza... —le dijo con las lágrimas rodando por su cara y completamente decepcionada de su propio hijo.

De repente Sasuke se puso en pie e, ignorando a todo el mundo, corrió a por su coche al aparcamiento.

Hinata había ido al aeropuerto, estaba seguro porque eso era lo que decía en la nota, que estaría en un avión de vuelta a casa. Condujo como un demente, sin respetar señales ni limitaciones de velocidad. No le importaba ni una multa ni veinte si podía detenerla antes de que se fuera.

Lo que de forma normal habrían sido tres cuartos de hora de trayecto, Sasuke lo hizo en la mitad de tiempo.

Dejó el coche de cualquier manera y, tras bajar atropelladamente, corrió por la terminal buscando en las colas de facturación.

De pronto la vio entre la gente y sin poder contenerse corrió hacia ella, frenándola y abrazándola por detrás.

—Menos mal que no te has ido. —Murmuró aliviado—. Necesito hablar contigo, hablar de esa nota —dijo hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

Un hombre alto y fornido se acercó con cara de pocos amigos hacia ellos y, sin mediar palabra, dio un puñetazo a Sasuke, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. La mujer lo miró espantada.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Sasuke confundido al ver que ella no era Hinata.

—La pregunta deberías plantearla al revés, ¿no te parece? —Soltó el hombre, con un marcado acento ruso —. Ella es mi mujer. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Lo siento. Estoy... Estoy buscando a alguien y me he confundido con ella —se disculpó.

—Pues asegúrate bien la próxima vez.

Se levantó con la cara adolorida, viendo como esos dos se alejaban, preguntándose dónde estaría Hinata. Ella no podía irse de esa forma, no si él podía evitarlo, no sin decirle que lo que sentía era correspondido completamente. Miró en todas direcciones, pero entonces se le ocurrió ir a buscar en las compañías que volaban a Suna. Por suerte su nombre apareció en la primera de ellas, justo con la que habían ido a Konoha.

—Le confirmo que la señorita Hyuga ha embarcado.

—¿Puede decirme la puerta? Necesito hacerla bajar del avión ahora mismo.

—Lo lamento, pero su vuelo salió hace justo unos minutos. —Sasuke se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza —. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—No, no me encuentro bien, pero la única que puede ayudarme es la misma chica que ya está volando. Gracias por la ayuda.

Sasuke se apartó un par de pasos del mostrador, buscando la salida y, tras mirar a las empleadas de la compañía aérea y asentir en forma de saludo, se alejó de allí.

Había metido la pata al haber aceptado verse con Sakura, aunque su intención fuera romper de una vez por todas todo nexo con ella. Al menos tenía que haber vuelto a casa cuando Sakura se fue, de esa forma no solo habría estado a su lado al caerse del caballo, habría podido estar con ella, dormir con ella y tal vez, haberle dicho lo que sentía No la habría dejado ir a esa despedida de soltera y ahora la tendría a su lado.

El ambiente al llegar a casa era tenso, sabía que era por su culpa, así que no intentó hablar con nadie, subió directamente a su habitación y se encerró en ella sin intención de salir de allí hasta la boda.

Bajo la almohada estaba la camiseta que Hinata había estado usando de pijama, la cogió, se abrazó a ella y luego la estiró frente a sus ojos, contemplándola, imaginándose a Hinata con ella puesta. Odiaba sentirse así, pero lo peor no era eso, sino saber que él le había hecho a ella lo mismo que Sakura le hizo a él.

Pasados unos minutos sonó la puerta, Sasuke estaba con la camiseta sobre las piernas con una expresión sombría y la mirada perdida.

—Tío Sasuke, ¿puedo pasar? —Él se encogió de hombros, como si no le importase—. No voy a sermonearte. Ni tengo edad para hacerlo, ni me apetece decirle a un adulto lo que ha hecho mal. Solo quiero decirte que Hinata me cae muy bien y que me encantaría que lo vuestro no hubiera sido por una amenaza.

Venía para darte esto. —De detrás suyo sacó una pila de fotos que había ido tomando durante esa semana, fotos en las que se miraban, en las que se besaban, en las que estaban de la mano, en las que reían—. Tengo muchas más, pero me he quedado sin fotos en blanco y no las puedo imprimir. No has dicho nada, pero yo sé que no estás con Sakura como les has dejado creer. —Sasuke abrió la boca con intención de decir algo pero Nora habló primero—: No te preocupes. No diré nada.

—Gracias.

La muchacha sonrió y, tras ofrecerle las fotografías salió de la habitación.

La primera de las fotos era de su primer beso, ese en el que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que esa chica seria y competente de su oficina podía llegar a transmitirle. Antes de apartar la primera sonó su teléfono, un mensaje concretamente y, pensando que pudiera se Hinata, corrió al escritorio donde había dejado la chaqueta.

Para su mala suerte, quien escribía no era Hinata, sino su ex. Resopló antes de abrir el mensaje para ver qué diablos quería a esas horas de la noche y después de lo que había pasado y que, claramente había provocado ella.

La fiesta se había terminado y Sakura daba por hecho que Sasuke y Hinata habían discutido, de otra forma no se habría presentado así a por ella. Él era suyo, podía ser que ella hubiera estado con Naruto, o que él tuviera a Hinata, pero en el fondo era suyo, la amaba y se lo había demostrado yendo a su encuentro cada una de las veces que le había llamado, así que daba por hecho que ahora no sería diferente y, tal vez, terminaría con él lo que dejaron a medias la tarde anterior. Le envió fotos de su vestido, haciendo énfasis en la transparencia que bordeaba su trasero, su cadera y su muslo.

Al ver el contenido del mensaje Sasuke entró en cólera, la maldijo tanto como pudo, gritó al teléfono como si fuera Sakura a quien tenía delante y finalmente lanzó el aparato contra la pared, viendo como caía, destrozado, contra el suelo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**Día 7**

**La boda**

Había amanecido desquiciantemente despacio. Durante cada minuto de cada hora se dedicó a repasar mentalmente cada palabra de aquella nota, cada palabra que le hubiera dicho y no había podido siquiera pronunciar. Podría parecer extraño, pero en esos seis días se había enamorado locamente de ella, había descubierto unos sentimientos que jamás pensó que sentiría y cuanto más lo pensaba más se arraigaban en su corazón.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dijo a sí mismo que lo de la noche anterior había sido solo un mal sueño, y que ella estaría durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Estiró el brazo sobre las sábanas deseando que ella estuviera allí, pero no era así, la pesadilla de la noche anterior había sido real, Hinata se había ido y él se sentía peor de lo que se había sentido nunca por su ruptura con Sakura. Lo más deprimente era que él tenía la culpa esta vez y Hinata había actuado como cualquier persona habría hecho en su lugar.

La nota que le había dejado seguía arrugada sobre la mesa, al lado del anillo, y estaba seguro de que su familia al completo estaba enfadada con él. ¡Qué demonios! Él mismo estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, llevando la mano al golpe que aquel hombre le había dado en el aeropuerto. Le dolía, no podía negarlo, pero había algo que le dolía más. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y contempló el techo pensando en el consuelo que resultaba que en unas horas terminaría todo y volvería a casa.

—Pasa.

—No. Pasa tú —Escuchaba fuera de la habitación. Supuso que serían las niñas, pero no se molestó en hacerlas entrar.

De pronto la puerta del dormitorio se abrió despacio, y sus dos sobrinas más pequeñas entraron con miedo de ser echadas. Vieron el móvil roto del suelo y se miraron sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

Él se incorporó ligeramente para mirarlas pero no dijo nada.

—Tío Sasuke... La abuela quiere saber si vas a bajar a desayunar.

—No, Kimberly. Decidle que no tengo apetito.

—¿Dónde está la tía Hinata? —Preguntó la más pequeña.

—Hinata se ha ido. —Respondió él, volviendo a estirarse y cubriéndose los ojos con uno de sus brazos.

—¿Se ha ido? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo va a volver?

—Decidle a la abuela que no tengo apetito.

Las niñas salieron en silencio, mirándose sin entender nada, sin saber por qué las mandaban arriba a por él, por qué Hinata no estaba o por qué no quería bajar.

Permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, contando los minutos hasta aquella boda a la que debía haberse negado a ir. De no haber decidido ir a Konoha probablemente estaría en la oficina, con ella, leyendo algún manuscrito mientras ella atendía llamadas o gestionaba su agenda, probablemente jamás la habría visto más que como su asistente y probablemente jamás se habría enamorado de ella.

Se incorporó cuando empezó a escuchar los primeros coches. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para la boda, pero siempre hay a quien le gusta llegar temprano. Salió a la terraza, contemplando el mar y, por primera vez en su vida sintió la necesidad de correr hacia allí y relajarse hundiendo los pies en la arena fría.

Bajó a la cocina saludando a los invitados al pasar por delante del salón y cruzó las puertas que daban a la terraza y a las escaleras que unían la casa con la playa.

—¿No te vas a vestir? —Preguntó Obito un par de minutos más tarde, acercándose a él por detrás.

Llevaba un bonito traje de color arena con una camisa blanca y una corbata rosa.

—La boda no es hasta dentro de dos horas. —Respondió.

—Pero ya han empezado a llegar invitados.

—Está bien Obito. Ya voy, ¿vale?

Al parecer no iba a poder estar solo aunque lo pidiera a gritos, así que obedecería a su hermano, se vestiría, bajaría con unos invitados con los que realmente no le apetecía estar y rezaría porque todo terminase pronto.

Se vestía frente al espejo con las palabras de Sakura resonando en su cabeza «Déjala y huyamos. Vámonos juntos, donde sea y casémonos. Así estaremos juntos para siempre y nadie nos separará». Si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, había ido para recuperarla, había soñado tanto con tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos que le había cegado con todo lo demás.

Pero lo peor no era eso, sino comprobar que ella no era lo que realmente deseaba para su vida, sino alguien que se había ido hacía unas horas dejándole con una sensación de vacío que solo podría llenar con ella de vuelta. De pronto empezó a reír como si estuviera loco, rompía con Sakura y, tratando de recuperarla, descubría el amor en otra a quien perdía por culpa de Sakura.

Bajó al salón, dónde ya estaban Naruto y sus tíos, y se acercó a saludar, pensando qué contarles si preguntaban por su asistente. Pero al parecer sus padres o sus hermanos ya habían informado a todos sobre su pequeña aventurita.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? —Preguntó Naruto. Nadie parecía haber mencionado el objetivo de su visita, solo que su relación con Hinata no era lo que decían.

—Me topé con un marido celoso.

—Espero que él quedase peor que tu cara.

—Lo dudo.

—Habría querido que estuvieras a mi lado, pero dudaba que vinieras.

—Dudabas bien.

Sasuke no quiso escuchar nada acerca de esa boda y ni qué decir de la novia, así que, con disimulo se alejó de ellos y fue a saludar a otros invitados.

Mikoto se dio cuenta de la marca de su cara y sin dejar que nadie más le viera agarró el brazo de su hijo y se lo llevó al dormitorio. Le hizo sentarse en la tapa del inodoro y de uno de los armarios sacó su maletín de maquillajes. No cruzó palabra alguna con Sasuke, solamente se limitó a cubrir el moratón de su pómulo derecho con un poco de corrector. Acto seguido salió de allí, instándole con ese gesto a que volviera con los invitados. No le gustaba estar enfadada con ninguno de sus hijos, ni que se enfadasen entre sí, pero aquella era su forma de castigarle por lo que había hecho. Le dolía, en lo más hondo de su corazón, recordar las palabras que Hinata le había escrito, donde le decía que los adoraba, que aquellos días se había sentido parte de la familia, que no debía decirlo pero que le quería. Ella no merecía que su hijo la hubiera usado solo para recuperar a una cualquiera que pretendía casarse con su primo.

La hora del enlace había llegado. Naruto estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las manos, así que Sasuke trató de darle ánimos apretando uno de sus hombros mientras salían al jardín. Aquellos días había estado tan distraído, tan fuera de lugar que ni siquiera se había asomado para ver el altar. Había flores, una hermosa alfombra de pétalos de rosa que dejaba las sillas divididas en dos lados, telas de colores suaves...

Siguiendo a sus padres y a sus hermanos, se sentó en el lado del novio, cerca del pasillo. La novia aún no había salido de su limusina cuando la música empezó a sonar. Por alguna razón Sasuke creyó que Sakura no llegaría, que no bajaría del coche, que no se acercaría, vestida de novia, al altar, pero ahí estaba, caminando hacia allí al compás de la melodía nupcial que la pequeña orquesta había empezado a tocar.

Al bajar del coche lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Sasuke con la mirada. Detestaba la idea de ver a Hinata a su lado el día de su boda, pero Sasuke estaba solo y las únicas personas que se sentaban a su lado eran sus dos sobrinas. Ensanchó la sonrisa, satisfecha por saber que esa chica se había largado y, ajustando el agarre al brazo de su padre, caminó hacia el altar, deseosa de que el cura empezase con la misa.

Sasuke había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que debía y no debía hacer que se perdió los votos de los novios. Cuando volvió en sí encontró a su familia mirándose de reojo.

—Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre —dijo el párroco.

De pronto, como acto instintivo Sasuke se puso en pie.

El silencio que se había hecho entre la gente se vio acallado con el jaleo de todos los invitados, unos que ya esperaban algo así, otros que reían expectantes de ver cuál era su objeción. Los padres de Sakura habían enrojecido al instante y los de Sasuke se pusieron en pie, juzgándolo con la mirada.

—Maldita sea, Sasuke... —murmuró el padre, saliendo de su silla y dirigiéndose a la casa acompañado por su mujer y por Konan, quienes no querían ser testigo de un espectáculo como aquel.

—Por favor, silencio. —Decía el cura—. ¡Silencio! —gritó nuevamente, haciendo que todo el mundo se callase y prestase atención a las explicaciones de Sasuke.

Sasuke salió al pasillo y, pisando el camino de pétalos de rosas se acercó a la pareja.

—Yo me opongo. —Dijo al fin.

Sakura sonreía ampliamente, sin poder evitar la emoción de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No es que su boda con Naruto fuera un error, sino por ver que Sasuke demostraba tener el valor de reclamarla como suya delante de toda esa gente, delante de su propio primo, delante de su familia.

—¿El motivo de su oposición? —Preguntó el hombre, notablemente abochornado. Aquella era la primera vez que le ocurría algo semejante.

—Esta boda es un error. Ellos no pueden casarse.

Naruto soltó las manos de Sakura y agarró los cuellos de la camisa de su primo, atrayéndolo violentamente.

—Madura de una vez, Sasuke. Lo vuestro terminó hace siete años. Supéralo.

—No te equivoques, Naruto. —Sasuke llevó las manos a las de su primo y se soltó—. Estos días Sakura ha estado llamándome, citándose conmigo. Hemos estado viéndonos y, todas y cada una de las veces, he podido comprobar lo indiferente que me resulta. No siento absolutamente nada por ella. Y tampoco me sentí mínimamente tentado cuando hace dos días me propuso que nos fugásemos juntos y nos casásemos por ahí. Naruto no te cases con una tía así. No te hagas esto.

—No entiendo nada. —Dijo dando un paso atrás.

—Siempre fuiste más que mi primo, y lo sabes. Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo y sé que mereces algo mejor que una zorra que se acuesta con cualquiera sin remordimientos.

Sakura se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente enfadada y le dio un sonoro bofetón.

—Maldito seas, Sasuke. ¿Zorra? Me dijiste que nos iríamos juntos.

—No. No respondí nada. Pero de haberlo hecho te habría dicho que no. No iría contigo a ninguna parte porque estoy enamorado de Hinata y es con ella con la que iría al fin del mundo si hiciera falta. —Volvió la mirada a su primo y tras acercarse a él puso una mano amistosa en su hombro—. Te deseo lo mejor.

Sin añadir una sola palabra se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ellos con dirección a la mansión de sus padres.

Obito, orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer su hermano empezó a aplaudir, arrastrando con él al resto de sus hermanos, sus cuñados y las niñas, quienes vitoreaban y reían felices por lo que acababan de presenciar.

Cuando la familia entró en la casa lo hizo entre risas, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver a Mikoto llorando amargamente en la cocina, apoyada en la mesa de la cocina, lamentándose a voz en grito por la vergüenza que le tocaría pasar en adelante por culpa del estúpido enamoramiento de su hijo y esa chica.

—¿Qué estúpido enamoramiento? —Preguntó Obito, entrando con un brazo rodeando los hombros de Sasuke.

—Creo que la abuela se ha ido antes de la función final —rió Nora, buscando algo en su móvil y colocando el aparato frente a los ojos de su abuela.

La mujer miraba a la pantalla, secándose las lágrimas y mirando a Sasuke de vez en cuando sin entender nada de lo que estaba viendo, pero de pronto escuchó «porque estoy enamorado de Hinata» y de nuevo empezó a llorar. Todos se echaron a reír.

—¿Por qué dejaste que te malinterpretásemos?

—Porque antes de contaros lo que pasaba necesitaba decírselo a ella. —Confesó—. La noche que no vine la pasé solo, en el coche, pensando en ello, buscando las palabras adecuadas. No sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por mí.

Mikoto se puso en pie y se acercó a su hijo, abrazándolo con fuerza y disculpándose por juzgarle de aquella forma tan ruda. Sasuke no dijo nada después de aquello porque, aunque estaba satisfecho de haber desenmascarado a Sakura frente a su primo, había perdido a Hinata.

Parte de los invitados se habían ido, ofendidos, molestos con lo ocurrido y por haber sido testigos de semejante espectáculo, otros entraron en la mansión para felicitar a Sasuke por lo que ninguno se había atrevido a hacer. Naruto también entró, seguido por sus padres. Los tres permanecieron en silencio, viendo como todos reían al ver de nuevo el vídeo que había grabado Nora.

Sasuke los miró y, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar delante de ellos, subió a su habitación. Aprovecharía la soledad del momento para preparar sus maletas ya que, poco a poco se acercaba la hora de volver a casa.

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se marchaba, le siguió, sabiendo que estarían solos para poder hablar.

—No sé si darte un abrazo o una paliza —le dijo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Supongo que podría merecer cualquiera de las dos.

—¿Cualquiera?

—Yo ya he pasado página, Naruto. Puedes hacer lo que te haga sentir mejor.

—Para haber pasado página no pareces muy feliz.

—Supongo que sería feliz si al pasar página hubiera algo escrito en ella, pero lo que me he encontrado son las páginas de cortesía, esas páginas en blanco que indican que no hay más capítulos, más párrafos ni más líneas. Ni siquiera palabras sueltas.

—¿Lo dices por Hinata? Supe esta mañana que se había ido. —Sasuke apretó los dientes y sacó su maleta del armario—. ¿Y esa maleta?

—Solo tenía una semana libre. El lunes he de volver al trabajo y tengo muchas horas de vuelo.

—No sé qué voy a hacer de ahora en adelante. —Dijo un tanto triste—. No tendrás una habitación vacía en tu apartamento, ¿no? —Bromeó, aunque con poca gracia—. Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias. En realidad sé que Sakura me engañó muchas veces, que incluso lo intentó contigo. No sé por qué estaba tan ciego, por qué aunque me dolía seguía dispuesto a perdonar lo que me hiciera.

—Pasé mucho tiempo preguntándome lo mismo, sin poder superarla, deseando verla otra vez, imaginándola con cualquiera con la que intentase salir, pero después de los años, al volver a verla, me he dado cuenta de que lo único que sentí por ella era atracción y que eso no es suficiente.

Naruto se acercó a su primo y le dio un cálido abrazo. Tal vez su amistad se hubiera debilitado en el pasado, quizás Sakura hubiera terminado de construir el muro que los separaba distanciándolos aún más, pero Sasuke había hecho por él lo que un verdadero amigo hace, le había ayudado a abrir los ojos, le había hecho darse cuenta de una verdad que todos veían pero que nadie se atrevía a comentar en su presencia. Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, dejándole terminar de preparar su equipaje. Estaba seguro de que volverían a verse y que entonces, con las aguas un poco más calmadas, podrían volver a ser los amigos que siempre fueron.

La familia entera sabía que Sasuke debía volver después de la boda, pero por alguna razón creyeron que se quedaría un poco más. Cuando, lo vieron bajar con las maletas supieron que había llegado el momento y fueron a abrazarle, pidiéndole, sin éxito que no se fuera.

No habían podido despedirse de Hinata, ni siquiera supieron que se había ido de aquella forma tan triste, pero con él no sería así. Cuando Sasuke cargó los bultos en su coche, la familia entera se repartió en los otros vehículos para ir con él al aeropuerto.

Obito, quien el día anterior había sido demasiado tajante con él, quiso ir con su hermano, disculparse por el trato que le había dado, por haber pensado lo peor de él. Llevaban la mitad del trayecto completamente en silencio sin que el mayor encontrase cómo empezar a hablar con él, pero después de la señal que indicaban los kilómetros hasta el aeropuerto, pensó que si no lo decía, perdería la oportunidad.

—Debería disculparme contigo.

—¿Disculparte por qué?

—Por haberte atacado ayer como lo hice, por haber hablado mal de ti.

—No es necesario que te disculpes. Mi relación con Hinata era un error, una mentira... —dijo, apretando el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Puede que fuera un error. Metiste la pata al decidir usarla para conseguir a otra que no valía la pena, pero no era una mentira. Todos creímos que estabais enamorados, lo que transmitíais era real. Al mirarla te brillaban los ojos como jamás lo han hecho, tu sonrisa cuando la mirabas era real, y cuando os besabais... eso no era algo falso, Sasuke. Era real.

—Real...

Sí, fue real, y lo fue casi desde el primer instante, cuando sin darse cuenta, dejó de actuar con ella.

Ya habían facturado el montón de maletas de Sasuke, les había dado tiempo de comprar un móvil nuevo, de tomar un café en la cafetería del aeropuerto y habían dado el aviso de embarque, de modo que, irremediablemente, llegaban las despedidas. A pesar de ser una familia unida y afectiva, entendían que entretenerse con abrazos interminables y conversaciones de último momento solo ralentizaba las cosas, así que se dieron un enorme y cálido abrazo conjunto y, después los habituales "avisa cuando llegues", Sasuke dio un par de pasos atrás. Al meter la mano en el bolsillo en el que tenía el billete de avión encontró las fotos que Nora le había dado la noche anterior. Se acercó a ella y tras poner una mano en su nuca se acercó a ella, besándola en la frente.

—Gracias por las fotos y por el vídeo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—De nada, tío Sasuke. Pero volved pronto para que pueda haceros más —pidió.

Todos asintieron, apoyando lo que la adolescente había dicho. Después de una última mirada a su familia se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, alejándose de ellos.

—Y recuerda que no hay nada en la vida que se vaya sin habernos enseñado lo que necesitamos saber. —Gritó el hermano mayor mientras Sasuke se alejaba.

—Lo supe antes de que se fuera. —confesó con una sonrisa triste

—Pues ya que lo sabes haz algo. Déjala ir como un idiota que no tiene remedio o tráela de vuelta a tu vida.

—¡Sí, eso! —Gritó Mikoto—. Te queremos mucho, pero no se te ocurra volver sin ella o nos olvidaremos de tu existencia, quiero recuperar a mi nueva hija—sonrió.

—Contad con ello. Os aseguro de que cueste lo que cueste la recuperaré —respondió, corriendo hacia la puerta de embarque.

Todo había pasado demasiado deprisa después de la boda, apenas había podido reaccionar por lo que había hecho y ahí estaba, sentado en un asiento de avión de vuelta a la realidad, con una extraña sensación de vacío que no sabía si podría rellenar. No cabía duda de que lo intentaría ya que, como Hinata sabía bien, él no era de los que se rinden.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Había sido la mejor semana de su vida, había huido a última hora para evitar que Sasuke le rompiera el corazón y había pasado el domingo hecha un manojo de nervios por su incapacidad de detener el tiempo y no tener que ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Pero el lunes llegó, y a las siete y media de la mañana sonó la estridente melodía de la alarma, haciendo que se encogiera el estómago de los nervios.

Respiró hondo, se sentó en la cama y miró a su lado. A sus veintitrés años nunca había dormido un chico a su lado la noche entera hasta Sasuke. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar de ella esas ideas, Sasuke no era más que su jefe, al que debía un respeto dentro de la oficina y al que jamás veía fuera de ella. Apartó las mantas, se tocó el moratón de su cadera esperando que ese día no le doliera tanto al caminar y se puso en pie. No tenía suerte, le dolía igual o más que el día anterior y, como Naruto le había dicho, los muslos también dolían. Caminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha, se lavó los dientes, se maquilló, se vistió con su ropa habitual y, tras recogerse el pelo se miró en el espejo.

—Vamos Hinata, —le dijo a su reflejo al notar lo angustiada que se sentía solo por salir de casa—. Esto no es solo su culpa, sabías a lo que ibas. Si duele es porque estás viva. —En ese instante pensó en sus padres —. No puedes forzar a Sasuke a que sienta como tú, así que respira hondo y olvídate de esta semana, no fue más que un bonito sueño del que toca despertar.

Se miró durante un largo minuto y, cuando se sintió con fuerzas para afrontar ese día, cogió su bolso de encima de la mesa y salió del apartamento con dirección a la oficina.

Como cada mañana se detuvo en el Starbucks que había cerca de la editorial en busca del café matutino de su jefe

—¡Buenos días! —Saludó el chico del mostrador, sonriendo al verla de nuevo después de una semana en la que no había pasado por allí—. ¿Un Pumpkin spice latte con extra de azúcar y un Caramel Macchiato? —Preguntó.

—Buenos días —respondió ella—. Hoy... Creo que hoy me llevaré un Pumpkin como siempre pero dos Caramel Macchiato. —No tenía ni idea de si Sasuke querría volver a tomar su café de siempre o si querría el nuevo, así que la mejor opción era comprar los dos y que él eligiera.

—Tomo nota. Espere por ahí. En seguida está su pedido.

—Gracias.

Hinata se hizo a un lado, esperando pacientemente a que hicieran sus cafés y, tan pronto como le ofrecieron el cartón en el que estaban encajados los tres vasos, tiró de él y fue hacia la salida. A diferencia de todo el tiempo pasado, ésta vez no fue como una loca, sorteando a la muchedumbre con las bebidas en alto, fue sin prisa pero sin pausa. Al llegar entró en el ascensor y presionó el botón que le llevaría al piso treinta y nueve. Una vez ahí salió, saludó a sus compañeros, cogió la pila de sobres de su jefe del carrito del mensajero y llegó al despacho de Sasuke.

Como cada mañana lo colocó todo para que se viera ordenado, soltó los dos cafés junto a una servilleta a un lado de la mesa y la correspondencia de la semana anterior en el otro lado. Encendió el aire acondicionado a veintitrés grados, tal como a él le gustaba, y abrió las cortinas a la mitad, para que solo se iluminara una parte de la oficina. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que él apareciera, lo que, normalmente sucedía media hora después de que ella llegase. Todo era como siempre, todo menos sus sentimientos.

Volver a su apartamento después de una semana en casa de sus padres fue desconcertante, no por estar de vuelta en su apartamento, sino porque ahora todo era muy diferente a una semana atrás.

Pasó el domingo durmiendo, había estado prácticamente tres noches sin dormir o durmiendo poco y mal y lo necesitaba, necesitaba descansar. Pero el lunes había llegado, y con él las inmensas ganas de volver a verla, la terrible urgencia por decirle lo que sentía y la necesidad de que ella le aceptase.

Se duchó rápidamente, se vistió con uno de sus habituales trajes y salió de casa. Sonrió al ver su coche en la plaza de siempre y recordó la cara de Hinata cuando lo vio aparcado en casa de sus padres.

Al llegar a la oficina todo el mundo se sorprendió de que lo hiciera antes de tiempo, pero su sorpresa aún fue mayor cuando Sasuke saludó a la gente amablemente. Aquello era inaudito y algo que sería el tema de conversación principal de aquella mañana.

Al llegar a su despacho la vio, a través de las puertas de cristal, mirando por la ventana. Parecía nerviosa y eso aceleró su corazón aún más. ¿Le esperaba?

—Buenos días, Hinata. —Saludó al abrir las puertas.

—Buenos días, Sasuke.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —¿Para qué alargarlo más? Necesitaba aclar las cosas con ella.

—Espera, creo que tengo una llamada —respondió apresurada. Se llevó el móvil a la oreja y se dirigió a la salida como si se tratase de algo urgente pero él la frenó por el brazo—. No ha sonado. —Dijo serio—. En serio, Hinata, necesito hablar contigo, sobre esa nota que dejaste, sobre...

—Sí. Tienes la correspondencia de la semana en el sitio de siempre y... —interrumpió, atropellándose con sus propias palabras—. No sabía si ibas a querer el café de calabaza o el nuevo, así que he traído los dos para que elijas el que prefieras.

—Curiosa analogía. —Dijo al mirar los vasos de cartón.

Ahora el café Pumpkin representaba a Sakura, como siempre, pero el Caramel Macchiato representaba a Hinata e, inconscientemente, era el que había elegido antes incluso de saber que su ex se casaba.

Por la forma en que le miraba y por lo nerviosa que la notaba, supo que no podría hablar con ella como pretendía, que tendría que darle tiempo para no espantarla. Y esperaría, una, dos, tres horas... lo que hiciera falta mientras pudiera decirle lo que se moría por contarle. Rodeó la mesa y se sentó en el sillón de ejecutivo, inclinándose para encender el ordenador.

—¿Hay algo para hoy?

—Ehm... —murmuró, abriendo la agenda—. Una reunión a las diez, otra a la una y Karin Hozuki vendrá esta tarde. Has estado una semana fuera, supongo que Kakashi querrá ver que has vuelto sano y salvo.

—Vamos. Iremos para que vea que estamos bien. Y si se alarga tenemos la excusa de la reunión.

Sasuke se puso en pie, apagando el monitor, luego rodeó la mesa y se acercó a su asistente con intención de cogerle la mano, pero ella se apartó rápidamente. Sasuke no solo se dio cuenta del rechazo, también se dio cuenta de que no estaba usando el perfume que tanto le gustaba. La miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Se giró hacia la puerta confundido.

—Sasuke, yo he visto a Kakashi al llegar, no necesita verme otra vez para saber que estoy bien.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a venir conmigo?

—Solo si me obligas como haces siempre.

Había salido muerto de ganas por verla, pero esa no era la Hinata que había conocido en Konoha, sino alguien muy distinta. Salió del despacho sin decir absolutamente nada y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe.

Kakashi acababa de terminar una llamada telefónica cuando Sasuke llamó a la puerta. El directivo le hizo pasar con una expresión extraña y le señaló la silla que había frente a su mesa.

—¿Qué tal ha ido esta semana?

—Bien, supongo. Echaba de menos unos días, y ¿qué mejor sitio que descansar con la familia?

—¿Y la boda?

—Fue bien. Digna de una comedia romántica —dijo, y en parte no se equivocaba.

—¿Ha pasado algo con tu asistente? —Sasuke lo miró serio y con una ceja arqueada—. Me ha preguntado si necesitaban a alguien en otro departamento o con cuantos días de antelación debía presentarse una renuncia.

Sasuke no respondió nada, solo se puso en pie y regresó a su despacho, donde ella esperaba junto a la ventana.

—¿Puedo saber qué es eso de la renuncia? ¿Acaso quieres marcharte? ¿Es por lo de Konoha?

—Solo he preguntado.

—Uno no pregunta si realmente no piensa en marcharte. ¿Realmente has pensado en eso? —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Muy bien, pues largo. ¡Fuera! —Gritó, dejándose caer en su silla con una mano en la frente.

No podía creer que después de haberle dicho que le quería, que se había enamorado de él y que tenía celos de lo que creía que tenía con Sakura, ahora se enterase de que pensaba dejarle. Hinata seguía de pie junto a la ventana, seria, abrazada a la agenta como siempre, como si no le hubiera escuchado y eso aún le molestó más. Volvió a levantarse y a acercarse a ella. Esta vez la sujetó por el brazo y él mismo la sacó de su despacho.

—Sasuke —dijo antes de que él cerrase la puerta, dejándola fuera. Él se detuvo a escucharla, pero no se giró—. ¿Quieres que redacte mi carta de renuncia? ¿Sería más fácil para ti si me fuera?

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó—. Hace unos días me preguntabas por un ascenso, hoy por una renuncia. Hace unos días pedías un mejor trato para todos, incluida tú, hoy piensas en largarte. ¿Quién eres tú?

Hinata se vio tentada de decirle que no podía trabajar con él sabiendo que él estaba enamorado de otra, pero no dijo una sola palabra. Tal como él le había pedido, permaneció fuera de la oficina, y lo hizo tanto cuando él estaba allí, como cuando él iba a las reuniones que tenía pendientes. Únicamente entró para dejar la correspondencia o cuando sonaba el teléfono.

Para otra persona habría resultado una tortura ser tratada tan hostilmente, pero de esa forma era más fácil convencerse a sí misma que la semana anterior no había ocurrido, a pesar de que solo con su presencia se le aceleraba el corazón o, a pesar de que el golpe de su cadera le impedía caminar con normalidad.

El lunes estaba pasando de la forma más tortuosa para Sasuke, de reunión en reunión con la cabeza en otro lugar y con mil y una preguntas en su cabeza. ¿De verdad quería irse? ¿Qué iba a hacer si realmente se iba?

¿Se había olvidado de lo que le había dicho en la nota? ¿No le interesaba saber acerca de lo que había pasado con Sakura?

Pasó la visita de la novelista dibujando círculos, decorándolos con más círculos, y con rayas, perfilándolos una y otra vez sin poder concentrarse en nada más.

—Deberías solucionar el asunto que te preocupa. —Sugirió la mujer al ver lo distraído que estaba, algo inaudito en alguien como él, a quien trataba desde los últimos dos años.

—¿Cómo?

—Mandalas —dijo señalando el papel con la mirada—. En algunos sitios se usan como terapia.

Sasuke ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado haciendo uno de esos dibujos que Hinata enseñó a dibujar a sus sobrinas. Fijó la vista en el folio y acto seguido desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, observando, a través del cristal, la silueta de su asistente.

—Siento mucho no haber estado pendiente de nuestra reunión, Karin. ¿Podemos concertar una nueva cita cuando te venga bien? Prometo prestarte atención. Hoy no tengo lo que podría decirse un buen día.

—En dos años me has atendido siempre con profesionalidad, fuera el día que fuera, por teléfono, en tu oficina... Me gusta saber que eres humano y que también tú tienes días grises. —Sonrió, poniéndose de pie mientras apartaba la silla con las piernas—. Concierto la cita con Hinata —le dijo, ofreciéndole una mano como saludo—. Por cierto, te ha quedado muy bonito, pero el círculo central parece un poco vacío. Rellénalo con alguna frase que te inspire o con algunos círculos más, te quedará perfecto.

Después de la sugerencia, la mujer salió del despacho, entreteniéndose a hablar con la asistente mientras, Sasuke volvía a fijarse en el papel que había estado dibujando sin siquiera darse cuenta. Solucionar el asunto que le preocupaba... En realidad eso no era una tarea tan sencilla como imaginó que sería, y solucionarlo no dependía íntegramente de él, sino de que Hinata le diera pie a hablar, algo que había evitado a primera hora y por lo que la había castigado el resto de la mañana.

A diferencia de la inmensa mayoría de días, cuando el reloj marcó las siete, y cuando el resto de empleados habían empezado a marcharse, Sasuke llamó a su asistente.

—Eres libre. Hoy no hay nada más que hacer. Puedes irte a casa. —Sus palabras eran amables, pero su tono no lo era.

—He concertado una nueva cita con Karin para el lunes que viene. Mañana a primera hora...

—¿De verdad vas a renunciar? —preguntó, interrumpiéndola.

—No lo sé. Aunque lo estoy pensando.

—¿Es por mi culpa?

—Es por la mía. —Sasuke abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero le interrumpió—. A primera hora tienes que pasar por la imprenta para recoger la prueba de la novela de Denki. Kakashi dice que es mejor si bajas antes de venir a la oficina.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—Si no quieres nada más... Me voy a casa.

Se acercó al perchero, le ofreció su americana como siempre y, tan pronto como Sasuke la cogió, tiró de su bolso y salió del despacho, dirigiéndose al ascensor tratando de no cojear, algo de lo que Sasuke se percató.

Y el lunes había concluido sin que pudiera decirle nada de lo que sentía. Metió en el portafolios el dibujo que había hecho y también él se marchó.

De camino a casa le tentó pararse en el bar de siempre, pero no era buena idea, no por ser lunes, ni por el dolor de cabeza que tenía desde esa mañana, sino porque, como dos semanas atrás, ella podía estar ahí y de hacerlo le diría lo que quería a gritos si era necesario y no quería actuar así.

Condujo a casa y tras dejar el coche en el aparcamiento subió a su apartamento. Soltó el portafolios encima de la mesa para ir a cambiarse, pero le tentó mirar su pequeña obra de arte. Al mirar el dibujo se le ocurrió qué poner en el centro, como Karin le había sugerido y, tras escribirlo, fue al dormitorio para ponerse cómodo y para coger algo que iba a necesitar. Después de meter el dibujo nuevamente en la carpeta, salió de allí con un destino bien fijado.

Hinata aprovechó que salía pronto de la oficina para comprar algunas cosas, no se entretuvo demasiado y llegó temprano. Ese día tendría tiempo de prepararse algo delicioso de cenar y ver una película para desconectar antes de ir a dormir.

Subió al apartamento con las bolsas, cerró y después de dejarlas en la cocina fue a cambiarse. Al abrir el armario vio el pijama que había comprado para ir a Konoha y lo puso al fondo, donde no pudiera verlo. Cogió unos leggins de color gris con franjas de colores fluorescentes en los bajos, una camiseta de tirantes blanca con la imagen de una puesta de sol con palmeras, y una chaquetilla de hilo blanca también. Se quitó el moño, dejando el pelo atado solo en una coleta y se desmaquilló.

Al salir del baño escuchó la puerta sonar. Por alguna razón creyó que sería su vecina, una mujer que venía a pedir sal más veces de las que quisiera. Abrió sin mirar, encontrándose de frente con Sasuke. Lo miró confundida, sin saber qué decir. Aquello era totalmente inesperado y no supo si dejarle entrar o si pedirle que se fuera.

En las manos llevaba el portafolios de la oficina y dio por hecho que sería algo de trabajo así que, después de mirarse la ropa para asegurarse de que iba presentable se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, temiendo equivocarse.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al ver que no decía ni hacía nada.

—Te queda muy bien esa ropa.

—¿A eso has venido, Sasuke? ¿A decirme que me queda bien la ropa?

—Hinata, no quiero estar así, muriéndome por abrazarte, por besarte, deseando decirte lo que siento y ver como huyes de mi cuando estamos a solas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Después de estar contigo estos días me di cuenta de que no sentía nada por Sakura, solo una obsesión enfermiza que no me dejaba entregarme a nadie más. Pero te metiste en mi corazón sin que pudiera evitarlo, y cuando quise darme cuenta de que la única mujer a la que de verdad quería amar y proteger el resto de mi vida eras tú, ya era tarde porque la había cagado, y luego te fuiste sin que pudiera decírtelo.

Hinata lo miraba con el ceño fruncido en una expresión de duda, no estaba segura de estar oyendo lo que estaba oyendo. Sasuke se acercó despacio a ella y le ofreció el portafolios. Lo cogió sin saber qué pretendía que hiciera con él y al abrirlo vio el anillo que usó durante esa semana y un mandala de colores, en cuyo centro había dos palabras: Cásate conmigo. Hinata lo miraba totalmente inexpresiva, sin saber si eso estaba siendo una mala jugada de su imaginación o si era cierto.

—No sé cómo ha pasado, pero estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero. Y si me dejas, quiero formar una familia contigo y para ti. Cásate conmigo, de verdad, sin volver a fingir nada, sin terceras personas, siendo como somos de verdad.

—Sasuke... —dijo manoseando la joya.

Sasuke le quitó el anillo de entre los dedos y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—¿Qué me dices, mi preciosa y encantadora Hinata? ¿Me dejas ser ese hombre que se ponga nervioso solo por verte? —ella recordó los dos momentos en los que se dijeron esas mismas palabras y, sin poderlo evitar empezó a llorar—. Vamos, no llores, no soporto verte así.

—Acepto, Sasuke, acepto. —Dijo inclinándose para abrazarle—. Yo también te quiero. También me moría por abrazarte y por besarte.

Sasuke le puso ese anillo que nunca debió quitarse y acto seguido tomó su cara entre las manos y la atrajo para besarla. Suspiró aliviado sin interrumpir ese beso, pero de pronto se separó de ella para abrazarla de nuevo.

—Estos tres días sin ti han sido una tortura y lo peor ha sido escuchar que pensabas renunciar. Dime que no te irás nunca de mi lado, ni en la editorial ni de ningún modo.

—No me iré. Creí que tú y Sakura... Suena egoísta, pero no quería verlo. —Dijo hundiendo la cara en su pecho—. Naruto... ¿Se casaron?

—No —respondió—. Preparemos cena para dos y te enseño algo. —dijo, refiriéndose al vídeo que su sobrina había grabado, ese donde interrumpía la boda desenmascarando a Sakura.

—¿Cena para dos?

—Bueno, vale. Preparemos cena, desayuno y comida para dos, el resto de nuestras vidas —dijo abrazándola nuevamente mientras suspiraba.

Si la felicidad consta solo de momentos, ese era uno de ellos para ambos. Habían encontrado el amor uno en el otro sin darse cuenta, habían conectado como jamás lo hicieron con nadie y ese era el momento en que sus vidas empezarían un camino juntas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Pilar Parralejo, Cásate contigo. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

«Sasuke es nuestro regalo para ti», esas eran las palabras que sus padres le habían dicho en sus sueños.

Pasó días pensando de qué forma ese hombre podría ser un regalo para ella, pero después de comprobar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, después de comprobar lo feliz que podía hacerla con una sola mirada, entendió el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras. Lo único que le dolía era que sus padres no estuvieran ahí para disfrutar de su felicidad con ella.

Suspiró acariciando la falda de su vestido de novia, pensando lo irónico que resultaba que hubiera ido para que recuperase a otra pero terminase casándose con él. Miró el anillo de la familia de Sasuke y suspiró, tratando de contener sus propios nervios.

—Dios mío, hija, estás preciosa —Dijo Mikoto asomándose por la apertura de la puerta para avisarle de que ya era la hora.

—Es un vestido sencillo pero...

—Que sea sencillo no quiere decir que sea feo. ¿Quieres que te diga algo? Me gusta mil veces más de lo que me gustaron los vestidos de mis hijas.

—¡Oye que te he oído! —Se quejó Izumi, quien se casó con un enorme y pomposo vestido que a duras penas, soportó llevar puesto una hora. El de Naori no fue muy diferente.

El traje de Hinata era, en realidad, precioso, de corte griego, con tela de bambula y encaje, con pedrería en la parte del busto y en el cinturón, con dos tirantes finos y largo hasta los pies. No tenía un color blanco roto de los que destaca, sino un blanco natural. Era un vestido digno de ella.

—Madre mía, cuñadita, estás...

—¡Obito! —se quejó la madre al ver que había invadido la zona de mujeres.

—No me importa lo que digas. Vengo a llevarme a la novia, esté como esté —soltó—. Sasuke está en el altar hecho un manojo de nervios. —Sonrió.

Aquello aun puso más nerviosa a Hinata quien, no le había visto en todo el día y quien se moría por estar frente a él.

Al salir al jardín pudo ver el altar. Durante esos días le habían impedido que lo viera y el día anterior, mientras preparaban las sillas y las decoraciones, Sasuke la mantuvo lejos para que fuera una sorpresa. Por alguna razón creyó que sería como el que había visto en la boda fallida de Naruto, y era parecido, todos los altares en playas o jardines lo son: hileras de sillas hermosamente decoradas, gasas de colores, flores, una alfombra de pétalos de rosa... La suya era al anochecer, así que estaba llena de velas y antorchas... pero su altar tenía algo que no había en ningún otro: una familia a la que adoraba y lo mejor de todo, Sasuke.

Se acercó al inicio de la alfombra de pétalos viendo como Mikoto, las chicas y Sasuke corrían a sentarse y, aferrándose al ramo de flores empezó a caminar.

Fugaku había acompañado a sus hijas al altar y Hinata no tenía un padre que lo hiciera, así que, en un acto espontaneo se puso en pie, rodeó las sillas acercándose a ella por detrás y le ofreció un brazo. Hinata lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se agarró al brazo.

—Espero que me perdone, señor Hyuga —susurró al aire—, no quería que su preciosa hija tuviera que ir sola al altar en su ausencia.

Como algo mágico, una sutil niebla blanquecina se formó al otro lado de Hinata. Muy pocos se percataron de ello, ni siquiera Hinata pudo verlo, pero Fugaku, como gran amante de lo místico, entendió que en realidad Hinata no estaba sola. Pese a haberse ofrecido a acompañarla se apartó, dejándola confundida. Llevó una mano a su nuca y la atrajo para darle un beso en la frente.

—Continúa sin mí. Créeme que no estás sola. —Miró al lado derecho de la muchacha, haciendo que ella se girase también—. Creo que tu padre estaría feliz de ser él quien te lleve.

Una brisa fresca rozó el brazo de la novia, estremeciéndola. Ella no creía en esas cosas, pero por alguna razón supo que era cierto lo que Fugaku le decía.

Caminó hacia el altar despacio, dándose cuenta de que aquello estaba resultándole demasiado familiar, de hecho era exactamente igual que en su sueño, con la única diferencia de que sus padres no estaban ahí, al menos no físicamente.

Sasuke la contemplaba embobado, estaba preciosa, estaba resplandeciente, y lo mejor es que estaba así y ahí por y para él. No era un tipo muy dado a echarse a llorar, pero aquella visión había hecho que sus ojos se humedecieran.

Al fin llegó frente a él, con una sonrisa radiante. Toda ella parecía brillar de felicidad.

—Hola —saludó ella con un tono de voz dulce y suave.

—¡Hola! —respondió él—. Dios mío, Hinata, estás preciosa. Preciosa de verdad —Hinata se ruborizó al oír la forma en la que lo había dicho.

Después de mirar a su lado derecho y asentir, aquel frio que la había acompañado al altar desapareció.

—Gracias, papá —susurró antes de devolver la mirada a su prometido.

El cura no tardó en empezar con la misa, y con ella los votos. Sasuke, que no había soltado las manos de Hinata ni un instante, se preparó para hacer sus promesas, promesas que incluían hacerla feliz todos los días, promesas que incluían no hacerla llorar jamás y hacer una gran familia, lo que hizo reír a los invitados.

Siguió ella, prometiendo ser todo lo que él necesitaba, prometiéndole quererle como merecía y prometiendo serle fiel hasta el final de sus días. Los invitados supieron a qué se refería y empezaron a murmurar, algo que le llevó a Sasuke a pedir que se callasen. Tras aquellas promesas y a punto de zanjar el enlace el cura preguntó a los invitados si alguien tenía algo que impidiese aquella boda, pero nadie habló, al menos los primeros segundos, luego alguien alzó la mano desde el fondo y cuando los novios miraron hacia allí todos los invitados se giraron para ver.

—Yo me opongo. —Dijo una voz femenina que todos reconocieron inmediatamente—. ¿Cómo era, Sasuke? Ellos no pueden casarse. ¿No fue así? —su tono era hostil y su actitud al acercarse al altar era amenazadora.

—¿Puede decir sus razones? —preguntó el cura.

—Oh, claro que sí. Ese hombre es infiel. Le es infiel conmigo. Lo ha sido todo este tiempo.

Lejos de lo que Sakura pensó, Hinata y Sasuke empezaron a reír, contagiando a su familia.

—¿El novio tiene algo que decir?

—Si. Claro que sí. —Dijo girándose hacia su familia—. ¿Podéis llamar a su familia para que vengan a por ella? Creo que no se ha tomado su medicación y tiene alucinaciones. —Por un momento soltó las manos de Hinata, se acercó para besar su frente y acto seguido se acercó a Sakura—. Estás acostumbrada a que los hombres se arrastren por ti, y muchos, a pesar de los años lo siguen haciendo, pero ¿quieres que te confiese algo? Nunca te amé de verdad. Lo único que sentía por ti era atracción, una atracción fatal que en el fondo agradezco, ya que me llevó a conocer a la única mujer que ha hecho latir mi corazón, la única que me ha hecho desear mucho más que un buen rato. Eres muy hermosa, Sakura, pero aunque fueras lo único que tuviera delante no podría verte.

—No importa lo que digas. Estás enamorado de mí, siempre lo estarás, y esto solo es una actuación.

Después de dos años, Nora aun guardaba el inolvidable vídeo de la fallida boda de Naruto, y no dudó en ponerlo a reproducir y acercarse a Sakura.

—Mira, bonita —dijo la muchacha poniendo el teléfono frente a los ojos de la rubia—. Hace dos años no solo te rechazó abiertamente, también te llamó zorra. ¡Zorra! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Así que no te hagas esto, deja ya de hacer el ridículo y de intentar fastidiar la boda de otro por puro despecho. Pero antes de largarte meneando el trasero como si fueras la única que tuviera uno, fíjate en ellos, míralos bien, porque si el amor tuviera forma física sería la manera en la que se agarran de las manos, la manera en la que se besan, o se acarician, la forma en la que se hablan. Corre, fíjate bien y cuando estés satisfecha vete a buscar a otro al que intentar joderle la vida.

Todos se quedaron de perplejos al escuchar a Nora defender el amor de sus tíos, pero empezaron a aplaudir y a vitorearla.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, maldiciendo de todas las formas posibles, deseándoles todo lo peor. Gritaba, se tiraba del pelo, pataleaba mientras salía de la propiedad de los Uchiha.

—Por favor, padre, si no tiene objeción alguna, por favor, continúe la boda. Me muero por besarla sabiendo que ya es mi mujer. —pidió Sasuke.

—¿Están los dos de acuerdo? —Ambos asintieron agarrándose nuevamente de las manos—. ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?

—Yo tengo algo que decir —dijo Fugaku poniéndose de pie—. Termine ya la boda, hombre, nos morimos por verles besarse de una vez.

—De acuerdo —sonrió el cura—. Entonces, si nadie más tiene nada que decir, os declaro marido y mujer. Podéis besaros —dijo mirando al padre de Sasuke.

Sasuke llevó las manos a las mejillas de su recién nombrada mujer, se acercó a ella despacio y después de rozar su nariz con la de ella la besó. Hinata puso las manos en su cintura y lo atrajo, profundizando ese primer beso de casados.

—Te quiero —le dijo él antes de volver a besarla.

—Yo te quiero más —sonrió ella.

Los invitados se pusieron en pie, aplaudiendo por tan bonita escena y se acercaron a ellos para felicitarles por su matrimonio.

En la enorme explanada del jardín trasero, a no demasiados metros del altar, habían puesto decenas de mesas para hacer un banquete en el jardín. Todo estaba decorado igual que en el altar: velas, gasas de colores, flores, pétalos de rosa por encima de la hierba...

Mientras los invitados buscaban donde sentarse Sasuke agarró la mano de su mujer y tiró de ella hacia la casa. Entraron en la cocina solo para salir a la playa, donde nadie pudiera molestarles, donde pudieran besarse libremente y sin espectadores.

—¡Espera! —Pidió ella, bajando el paso—. Llevo tacones y no puedo correr en la arena.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la levantó en volandas, llevándola en brazos hasta la orilla, dejándola tendida en la arena e inclinándose sobre ella para besarla.

—No puedes imaginar lo feliz que soy —le dijo, a pesar de sonar cursi o de parecer poco masculino.

—Creo que puedo hacerme una idea —sonrió ella, tomando su cara entre las manos y besándole—. Siento lástima por Sakura.

—¿Por qué tienes que mencionarla? —Se quejó él—. Confieso que a mí también me da un poco de pena. Nunca conocerá el verdadero amor, pero a pesar de todo, estoy agradecido porque, gracias a ella te tengo a ti y no hay nada en el mundo que desease más que estar así contigo, señora Uchiha.

Sasuke la estrechó en un abrazo y rodó sobre la arena, dejándola sobre él.

—Sé que ya hace dos años y eso, pero... ¿Cuándo supiste que estaba enamorado de mí? —Preguntó Hinata.

—Empecé a sentir algo cuando nos besamos por primera vez. Supe que te quería en mi vida la noche antes de que te fueras. Supe que quería hacerte feliz la noche que me contaste lo de tus padres... ¿Y tú?

—También empezó con aquel beso. Y continuó cuando volvimos de la fiesta y nos besamos antes de los fuegos artificiales. Y creció y creció. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? —Él negó con la cabeza—. Que jamás dejará de crecer. —Se inclinó sobre él y le besó, viéndose interrumpida por Obito, quien les llamaba para volver a la fiesta.


End file.
